One More Time
by viridianaln9
Summary: Hobbit/SherlockAU: Bella went to Rivendell after the BOTFA and being banished. She finds out about the ring and goes to Mordor without anyone knowing. she doesn't make it. But she is given one last gift to find happiness. Now reincarnated as Joan Hannah Watson, she meets Sherlock Holmes who has been given another chance to fix what he has done in his past. Her past knocks.
1. Banishment

**One More Time**

Summary: **Hobbit/Sherlock Fic AU: Bella went to Rivendell after the BOTFA and being banished. She finds out about the ring and goes to Mordor without anyone knowing. She doesn't make it. But she is given one last gift to find happiness. Now reincarnated as Joan Hannah Watson, she meets Sherlock Holmes who has been given another chance to fix what he has done in his past. Now though they aren't the only ones back and Joan will have to make choices.**

Note: **So this came out of nowhere as well, it will be sad and happy but these first two chapters will be sad and I hope that you guys like the story as it goes; I will spend it a little bit in certain parts and you guys will see were can't spoil it.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **One More Time**

 **One: Banishment**

"I'm sorry lass, I really am." Bofur told her and Bella was really trying not to cry.

"It' alright Bofur, I understand." She told him. A part of her was angry that Thorin would be cruel enough to send her closest friend to tell her. Yes, Bofur was the closest since he had been the one next to Ori to open up to her when they first began to travel.

"He will change his mind lass; he'll go running for you." Bofur told her with a smile.

"Before I go, how are the boys, how's Ori?" she asked. Bofur had been told not say anything but he didn't care, the lass deserves to know since she basically saved their lives.

"The boys are sleeping but they will wake up soon, Ori is being fuzzed over by Dori."

"Thank-you, it was nice knowing you Bofur and if you ever go for tea you don't have to knock." She told him. Bofur hugged her before he left running. Bella was crying, when Gandalf and Bard found her a few minutes later.

"I should talk to him." Bard said.

"No." Bella told him with a strong voice. "I'm fine, if he doesn't want to see me it's fine, just returned the rock to him Bard and take my fourteen share to build Dale I don't want any of that gold."

"Bella."

"Please." Bella said with tears in her eyes and Bard just hugged her.

"You lass are the bravest woman I know, and I hope that he regrets treating you this way." Bard told her leaving her with the wizard.

"Oh Bella—"

"Don't Gandalf, just take me away I want to go." She told him.

"Alright."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINEBREAK$**

It didn't take long for them to leave with Thranduil giving them escort through the Mirkwood, also no one mentioned that Bella wouldn't eat much.

"You shouldn't shed tears." Thranduil told her with sadness.

"You still don't like them." Bella told him.

"The Dwarf proved me right, he chose a stone over you. Even when it was you that ended that Orc's life and saved his and his nephews, I always knew they greedy and they proved me right." Thranduil said. "It pains me, to know and elf-friend like you got hurt, save travels Bella Baggins you have a friend in these woo should you ever need them."

"Thank-you." Bella told him.

#

They stayed all of Winter with Beorn, who was sad to see his 'Little Bunny' sad. She was really happy there thought with his animals they made her happy. When they had to leave, she was hugged tightly by Beorn, who was sad to see her go.

#

When they arrived to Rivendell, Lord Elrond asked her again that she could stay in Rivendell if she wished. Bella was about to decline wanting to get back to the Shire, but something came to mind.

' _What do you actually have there?'_ she asked herself.

"I'll accept your offer, Lord Elrond." She told him. He smiled at her and she gave him a small smile.

"Gandalf, may I ask a favor of you?' she asked.

"Of course dear." Gandalf told her.

"I need you to take some things to the Shire, no doubt Lobelia has been trying to get her hands on Bag-End and she is not going to get it." Bella told him and Gandalf laughed.

"Of course, my dear do not worry about that."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

It didn't take long for Bella to get used to Rivendell and she was working either in the Gardens or the Kitchens, or the Library, trying to get her mind of Thorin and everyone else, as well as the Battle of the Five Armies as she had been told it was called now. She also became the favorite of Erestor and Glorfindel as well as Elrond's twins and daughter.

"How do you feel?" Elrond asked.

"Great, I feel good." Bella told him. Elrond could tell that she was lying; she had those eyes sad as if something was broken, but she was surviving. He wanted to really let his temper loose on the King Under the Mountain who sent him a trunk of gold to repairs, he had it locked and put away.

"Good, I heard you're making us desert tonight." Elrond said.

"Glorfindel has been asking for those biscuits." Bella told him with a soft laugh.

"Ah, yes I recall those." Elrond said with a smile.

#

 _A Year Later_

Bella couldn't believe it had been this long since what had happened. She tried not to cry because it didn't help. She moved to get her journal from her drawer when she saw the ring there. She hadn't really thought about it for so long. She pulled it out and put it in her pocket.

#

As she was reading in the night with the fire around her, she moved to get her handkerchief and she also pulled out the ring, she was shock when it flew and landed on the fire.

"Oh no." she said getting one of the sticks around and pulling the ring out, she was sure it was destroyed. When she pulled it out, she saw that it was intact but she saw the orange words pop-out. She had been learning Elvish but it wasn't that, it looked much more twisted. She knew she would have to look for information about it. She got up and went to get Bofur's tissue which she still kept with her and wrapped the ring around it.

#

"Can I help you, Bella?" Erestor asked.

"No, I'm just looking around." She told him with a smile and he let her go. As she began to browse she was frighten, what she would find and if she would like it. She continued to look and found the book she was looking for but it was all the way in the back, where she knew, not many look and Erestor didn't come for much.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Erebor_

"You need to bring her back." Dis told her older brother.

"I will not speak of this Dis."

"The boys will not speak to you, until you apologize to her."

"Fili talks to me." Thorin told her.

"He has to." Dis said. She was not lying, Fili and Kili would not talk to Thorin at all, Fili did but it was tense and polite incredibly polite. He knew he wasn't wrong, Bella had betrayed them, yes, she saved them but it didn't matter their betrayal hurt the most.

"I will not change my mind." Thorin told him.

"I hope you don't regret this, Thorin." Dis told him. "She will meet someone and forget you."

"No she won't." Thorin said to no one.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Bella was in shock and she felt faint. She had found out, exactly what she had in her box. It was wrong, she had the One Ring. She didn't know; what to do with it. She knew that she wanted it gone and she had read what she had to do. She went to her room and began to plan.

#

 _Four Months Later_

It took a while for her to leave, she had to lie and say that she was going to go visit her cousin Drogo and Primula as well as her Godson in Bag End.

"But we don't want you to leave." Elladan and Elrohir told her.

"I will come back, but I have to go see my Godson." Bella told them.

"Alright." Elrohir told her.

"But you're coming back."

"Yeah." Bella told them, she felt terrible for lying. She hugged the twins hard to her. The Twins believing that she was just sad to go hugged her back.

#

The morning, in which she was leaving, she left a letter on her bed for Gandalf and Elrond to know, what she had done.

"I'm going to miss this place." She said with a sad smile.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Six Months Later_

Gandalf was reading the letter that Estel had found, and his face had gone pale.

"What's the matter?" Elrond asked Gandalf.

"She-she found." Gandalf said.

"What's wrong with Bella?" Elrond asked. He didn't want to say that he had seen nothing of Bella for a while.

"I need to go." Gandalf said.

#

Bella was walking in Mordor and she was not exactly well. She was weak and she had some cuts around her body. As she walked up the Mountain, she was trying not to think, she was humming a song.

"I'm going to be okay." She said to herself. She heard a sound and turned to see an Orc running toward her. She ran more before she was dropped to the ground and the Orc stabbed her arm.

"Ah!" she screamed. She had lost the vest that Thorin had given her before to a Spider but she was able to get away from it. She rolled and stabbed forward to kill the Orc, he felt down and Bella was hurting. She held her shoulder and was crawling, she arrived the volcano.

' _I can help you.'_ The voice rang. _'I can get you what you want.'_

"No you can." She told it.

' _We can have all the power.'_

"I don't want it." She said letting the ring go as it was spitting curse at her.

Bella was looking as the ring burned, but as she was getting weak, she saw that the place was shaking and her eyes went wide as she took notice that the place was exploding. She ran outside and she fell, she turned herself around and was staring at the sky. She was breathing in and out. She was closing her eyes and she smiled a bit, she was ready, as she lost consciousness she didn't see the Eagle come inside and get her.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	2. Homely House

**One More Time**

Note: **Hello! So I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I want to thank Guest** _ **, foxchick1, chrisd1016323 and QUEENofMYfandoms**_ **for the reviews. Also thank you for the ones that favorite and followed. I hope you continue to like the story.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **One More Time**

 **Two: Homely House**

Gandalf arrived just in time and the Eagles grabbed Bella, they flew away from Mount Doom as it exploded. The Eagles took them straight to Gondor, where the healers moved toward Bella and put her in a room checking her wounds.

"She was poison." One of the Healers screamed and Gandalf moved and saw the poison was Orc, if it had been there for long, he didn't wish to think about it.

#

Letter upon letters went to the Kingdoms of Men, Elves, Dwarfs and the Shire so they could know what was happening, the bravery of a Hobbit woman and the deed she had done. Many didn't believe it, but news spread that she was in Gondor in the Healing Room and she hadn't woken up yet.

When news hit Erebor, Thorin did not wish to hear about it. But few did Fili, Kili, Ori and Bofur wanted to know. When they did, they planned to leave whether it is Gondor or Rivendell they did not care; they were going to see Bella.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _One Month Later_

Bella felt pain, she didn't know why? She knew that she should be dead. When she opened her eyes, the first thing she felt was she was in a bed in a beautiful room and at the foot of her bed was Gandalf.

"Gandalf!" she said.

"Bella, a sight for sore eyes is what you are." Gandalf told her.

"What happened?" she asked her voice but a whisper.

"The Eagles and I went for you, once Mount Doom exploded, why did you not tell me, what you were carrying?" he asked her.

"I was scared." She told him.

"Why could you not trust me?"

"I did, I had already seen what gold does to someone I cared, I didn't want that to happen again." She said with tears in her eyes. Gandalf got up and went to sit by her side.

"You had us worried."

"How long has it been?"

"A month, everyone is celebrating there is a new Queen of Gondor and she has you to thank."

"She doesn't have to do that, I don't want that I'm just a Hobbit."

"A Hobbit that saved our world." A voice said from the door and Bella saw a woman standing there one she knew very well and Estel too.

"I just did, what was right." Bella told her.

"Bella!" Estel said running toward her bed and being careful in hugging her waist. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She told him.

"Bella?" she turned to look at the Queen. "You are welcome to stay here in Gondor."

"Thank you, but I really want to get back home; I want to return to Rivendell." Bella said with a shy smile.

"Then you shall with an escort so people know what you have done for us."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

When she arrived to Rivendell, it was loaded a lot of people gave her gifts that she had no use of really and would just be put away.

"Bella!" the twins said and ran over to her as well as the edition of Legolas who had come.

"Hello." She said trying not to hiss in pain her shoulder hurt and she wasn't as strong.

"Boys, let us bring Bella to her room." Elrond said coming. She was carried to her room, much to her embarrassment.

"I could have walked Glorfindel." She told him.

"Nope."

#

Everyone noticed, the way Bella was moving rather slow the way she would stare into the sky and her eyes would glaze. She would not complain but they noticed the way she would touch her shoulder sometimes.

"Bella you missed tea."Arwen said coming inside.

"Sorry." Bella told her.

"It's alright; I'll bring it to you."

"I'm really tired." Bella said, she was, she couldn't fake it much anymore that she was tired so, so tired.

#

"She is not well." Elrond told Gandalf. "She has fallen to sickness easily for the past few months."

"She will not be alright."

"She will pass soon." They turned to see Lady Galadriel standing there.

"What?"

"She will not make it pass the Winter Months." Lady Galadriel told them.

"Then I suggest we make this months the most comfortable she can have." Elrond said.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

They had arrived, sneaking out of Erebor might have been the brightest idea but it was the only thing they could do. When they entered Rivendell, they were met by the same Elf from their first visit.

"What do you seek?" he asked politely.

"We know Bella is here, we came to see her" Fili said.

"I will."

"Let them in Lindir, I think this will do well for her." Elrond said coming. As the group of Fili, Kili, Bofur and Ori walked they could see a certain sadness of the Elves which surprised them, there was melancholy in the air. When they arrived to the room, it was opened by a beautiful woman.

"Arwen, the Dwarves have come to see Bella."

"Yes, Father she is awake so is good." Arwen told them. "Please do not afflict her." she told them. The four of them walked inside and had to keep their shock gasped inside but their hearts were breaking. On the bed looking smaller was Bella their Bella. She looked so different so pale and small. She turned to look at them and the surprise and happiness in her smile calmed them a bit.

"Hello." She whispered.

"Bella." the four youngest went to hugged her, what they could for she had lost weight. Bofur walked up and saw her, she was pale, her face sunken in sickness, eyes were dark from no sleep there was very little left of the Bella they knew.

"Bofur." She said with a smile. "What are you four doing here?"

"W' came ta see ya lassie, we heard of the adventure you went on." Bofur said.

"Is everyone alright?" she asked.

"Yes." Fili answered. "But tell us about you." He told her.

"I've been fine, I caught a cold." The look of the Elf who hadn't left told them it was more than that.

"You must feel very bad being here with Elves." Fili said jokingly.

"There my family, they've treated me very well." she told them. They were really trying not to cry.

"But tell me, how are Bard and Tauriel and everyone I want to know everything." She said with a smile. The four of them began to talk telling her everything not missing a detail they wanted Bella to know all they could give her.

#

When they finally left her alone sleeping Bofur was the one who asked.

"She isn't well." he said to Lord Elrond.

"No." Lord Elrond replied. "She is doing much better than we expected."

"The lass is not going to make it for much long."

"That is for her to decide."

#

 _Bella was dreaming or she felt like it. She was in a beautiful Garden with flowers all around and there was a woman standing there._

" _Hello?" she said. She turned and she was beautiful Golden hair and a white gown that seemed to shine._

" _Hello Bella Baggins." She said._

" _Am I dead?" Bella asked._

" _No, you're in the veil." The woman answered. Bella had tears running down her eyes. The women bent down to her and wipe them away. "Do not weep, little one, you have done a great deed and we do not know how to repay it, but we shall."_

" _I want everyone to be happy."_

" _We want you to be happy and that is my promise to you, you will be happy the next time we meet bumps but very happy."_

" _I'm really tired."_

" _Sleep, sleep beautiful dreams, happy dreams." She said. Bella closed her eyes and she saw a very weird place and there was someone holding her hand as they walked._

#

Outside Bella breathe her last and when she did everything seemed to stop all around her as if the entire place was weeping. The door to her room opened and Gandalf walked in along with Lord Elrond. They others came in one by one and some began to weep.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

She was buried with honors in Rivendell under the tree she sat to read and the ground was filled with flowers all around gifts as well. Small statue made of wood stood there. News began to spread as well of her passing and everyone lit a candle or planted a tree in her honor.

#

Fili, Kili, Bofur and Ori arrived to Erebor and they looked at everyone in the Throne Room. They didn't even wait for Thorin to scream at them, they were all red eyed.

"Bella died." Fili told them. That seemed to make everyone stop before the weeping began and everyone was doing it. Even Thorin shed some tears; he was feeling it at the same time.

"How did she-?"Balin couldn't even finish.

"She died peacefully in her sleep, we were able to see her and she told us that she missed us and wished us all the happiness in the world. That she felt no hatred, or bitterness over us and she wanted us to be happy." Fili told them.

"Did she suffer?" Dis asked.

"No, the Elves kept her very comfortable." Ori answered her.

"Where—" Thorin began.

"They buried her in Rivendell under a tree." Kili told him.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Many Years Later_

"Is this her resting place?" a young hobbit asked Gandalf.

"Yes, Frodo your Godmother rests here." Gandalf said looking at the place. It was filled with flowers; it filled him with sadness of what would happen soon.

"Who made the statue?"

"Guilt." He whispered.

"What?"

"It was brought to Rivendell by the King Under the Mountain." Gandalf told him. On the wooden statue left by Bofur was a one made of granite beautifully crafted with pieces of gold. Elrond had wanted to throw it away but Gandalf had made him change his mind, it was kept at the entrance of the burial

"Oh, they said he loved her, did she loved him?"

"She did, he did not appreciate it." Gandalf told him with sadness.

"I wish I had met her."

"She would have been happy to meet you Frodo." Gandalf told him.

"Do you think she is happy?"

"She will be." He replied.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Do not worry Frodo, she will be happy." Gandalf said with a smile.

"Oh." Frodo told him. 'What will happen, now that you will leave?"

"The burial will be kept in peace."

"I heard; she still receives gifts."

"Indeed." Gandalf said not surprised, there was a room filled with gold and silver, jewelry and books sent to the grave and he was surprised by it.

"When is everyone leaving?"

"Soon, do not worry my friend." Gandalf told him. As Frodo left a flower on Bella's grave he sighed and didn't say anything as he heard a small playful laugh in the air.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BEAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Alright so in the next chapter things will change. Don't forget to review.**


	3. Childhood

**One More Time**

Note: **So, we have come to the next part. I want to thank RiseoftheSoulGuardians** _ **, DemonCaptainofWonderland, BookLoverBookWriter and xXxOtAkU-444xXx**_ **for the reviews. I also ant also the favorite and follows, Yay you guys. So we have moved to the next part of course there will changes in names but some will have close or something so you guys know who they are or were. I will also be changing someone's childhood a lot also be jumping in time. Also I will be leaving you messages here and in the bottom notes most of the time.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **One More Time**

 **Three: Childhood**

The two men walked toward the house and knock on the door.

"Remember to be polite." The younger looking one told his partner.

"I'm always polite and Elizabeth is my younger sister, why would I not be polite." They heard a scream inside, but it wasn't something they fear as they looked at each other. The person opened the door and it was a golden hair girl with the brightest green with brown eyes that didn't seem to make up their mind in the color to be.

"Uncle Charles." She said jumping to hug the younger men.

"Hmm…of course she forgets me, as if I'm selling buttons at the door." The taller man said.

"Good morning, Uncle Erik." She said with a smile.

"Joan, who is at the door?" the woman asked.

"It's Uncle Erik and Charles." Joan screamed with a smile. The woman came to stand in-front of them.

"Gandalf, Charles is good to see you." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Why does Mum call you Gandalf?" Joan asks.

"Now dear because Gandalf is me."

"Erik stop trying to confuse your niece, Gandalf is his middle name Joan."

"You are no fun, Charles." Erik said with a pout.

"Come inside, let's have some tea and you two can tell me what you've been up too." Elizabeth told them. "Joan, go pick up your books, young lady."

"Where's Harriet?" Charles asked.

"She is with Harrold and his family for the weekend." Elizabeth sighed trying to look happy.

"Did you too have issues again?" Erik asked. It was not secret that Elizabeth's marriage was not a happy one.

"The usual ones, he won't stop." Elizabeth told him.

"You know, you are welcomed to our home anytime you want." Charles told her.

"I know, thank you Charles." Elizabeth told him.

"Why didn't Joan go with him?" Erik asked.

"They still think she isn't you know."

"Oh for the love—where did he get that she isn't his." Erik said.

"His family, they think I've been unfaithful, I'm beginning to think it's not me." Elizabeth told them. "Now, what have you been up to?" she asked.

"The usual, here and there." Erik said.

"You too act as if you're in something dangerous." Elizabeth said and both man flushed because she wasn't very far from the mark.

"Uncle Charles, can you come play with me?" Joan asked with a smile.

"Yes, of course let's go." Charles said before leaving Erik and Elizabeth alone. They sat down and Elizabeth poured tea.

"You don't have to continue having this problem dear sister."

"I know, but I don't want to leave my daughter's with a broken family." Elizabeth told him with sadness in her smile.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Joan was cuddling with her bear, and she was closing her eyes when she finally let sleep take her.

' _She was standing up a beautiful place made of hills and it was funny for a lot of the hills had round doors and windows, even Gardens. She was sitting down on a bench and looking around everyone, she felt really bored. She knew no one would bother her, but also that someone would try to steal her silver spoons again. She was about to read a book, when she saw someone standing in-front of her, he was an old man wearing a Grey cloak and a pointy grey hat as well with a cane._

' _Good morning.' she told the man._

' _What do you mean, Good-morning, do you mean to wish me a good morning, that is a wonderful morning or it is a great one whether I wanted or not.'_

' _All the above I suppose. Can I help you?'_

' _I'm looking for someone to go on an adventure.'_

' _I wouldn't think someone west of Bree would want to go on an adventure, nasty things make you late to dinner.'_

Joan woke up and looked around, it was weird, she always had dreams like that, a few months ago she had woken her Mum because she was dreaming with a Mountain that she was really scared to enter to. The thing was that this old man reminded her a lot about Uncle Erik for some reason. She got up from bed and went slipped down-stairs quietly. She didn't think she would see her Mom sitting there.

"Dear, what are you doing up?"

"I had a weird dream." Joan told her mother.

"Was it the Mountain again?"

"No, I think I saw Uncle Erik dressed as a wizard." She told her.

"Well, by the way he acts; sometimes I believe he is one." She said with a chuckle. Joan looked at her mom and noticed she was sad.

"Is Dad here yet?"

"No, he is coming home tomorrow."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Joan was sobbing, she was sitting with her Father's family and they were all talking as if she wasn't there.

" _What are we going to do with her?"_

" _Not even our niece."_

" _Good lot, she made our brother kill them both."_

Those were the words she heard and see was hugging her stuff bear harder than anything at all. She didn't get why people believe that she and Harry had the same hair color, sure only her eyes were different but they weren't twins.

"I want to go home." She said.

"We don't have one, our parents died Joan and they'll probably send you to an orphanage because they don't want you." Harry told her angrily and Joan was trying not to get mad hugging the bear tighter. There was a knock on the door and everything seemed to go silent as one of their Aunt's went to open the door. Standing there were Erik and Charles and they didn't look happy.

"Uncle Erik." Joan said running to him, he bent down to carry her up.

"What are you doing here?" one of them asked.

"I came to take my nieces." Erik snapped at her politely.

"Oh no, you can keep that one we are taking care of Harriet ourselves don't want her to learn the bad habits of the mother." One of the Aunts spat. Charles held Erik back before he did or said anything that would be damaging. They were upset after learning that Elizabeth and Harold had been killed in a car accident all they could think of was getting their nieces.

"Harriet is that what you want, do you want to stay with them."

"Yes." Harry told him.

"Alright, Joan is coming to live with us, if you change your mind Harriet our door is always opened. " Charles told her.

"I won't go."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Joan felt really weird, she noticed that her Uncle had many different people come into Manor all the time and she was being home-schooled now, by their friend Mr. Brown who was really weird but he always brought animals with him. she was walking in the garden, when she felt a small pull, she turned to see a woman in a white suit standing there as she walked close, she knew that she was blond with the prefect face almost like a statue. She walked toward her and smiled.

"Hello, are you looking for Uncle Erik because he and Uncle Charles are not here?" she asked.

"You must be his niece Joan, I'm Galadriel a good friend of G—Erik's." she told her politely.

"Yes, my name is Joan and that means me, who are you."

"Oh no, you've learn the way h talks." Galadriel told her with a soft laugh.

"Yeah, but don't tell Uncle Charles he will get annoyed." Joan said with a smile. She noticed that Miss Galadriel got a sad smile.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"I need you to come with me." Galadriel told her.

"I can't go with you."

"Actually your Uncle Erik sent me to get you."

"Did something happen?" she asked hoping it was something not terribly bad because she couldn't lose them too.

"Yes, but not something terrible but there will be changes." Galadriel told her.

"Can we go?"

#

Joan was sleeping on an extra hospital bed.

"She was scared." Charles told Erik, who was sitting next to him.

"She believed to have lost both of us." Erik told him.

"I think it's time Erik, we do have a child to take care of and I want to see Joan grow up and give us grandchildren." Charles said.

"So, do I she suffered so much before." Erik told him.

"You always say that; that she suffered so much, but I don't think you mean now. Is it those dreams you told me about?" Charles asked.

"I don't know actually, it's just like the closeness I feel with Galadriel." Erik told him.

"Hmm…will have to check that Erik."

"You should be worrying about yourself, you did get shot." Erik said.

"I think you are doing the worrying for me." Charles said with a smile.

"Fool of a Took, I swear." Erik said with a smile and kissed Charles.

"I don't know; where you got that saying." Charles told him.

"I think it sounds rather nice." Erik told him.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Few Years Later_

"What were you thinking you fool of a took?" Erik demanded of Joan, who was standing there looking guilty.

"Let her explain herself Erik."

"She smells like pint."

"Her breath does not, which means did you go see Harriet?" Charles asked and Joan's eyes went wide. "There you got your answer."

"I don't want you to go out without telling us, if you do you can call us or tells us we will not prohibit you from seeing your sister." Erik told her. "We were worried."

"I'm sorry." Joan told them. Joan didn't want to tell them that

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"You're going to do what?" Erik asked.

"I am going to join the army."

"Why are you making that your decisions, if you want to be Doctor we can pay for your education?"

"I know you can Uncle Charles, but I believe I will make a difference there." Joan said. "Don't be like that Uncle Erik it's an adventure and I'm having one."

"This is worse than when you dated Borne Carrock." Erik said.

"I thought you liked him?" Charles said.

'Not, when he was dating Joan."

"We're just friends Uncle Erik."

"Good, you have someone to defend you, when it comes to dating."

"You're acting as if me falling in love will cause my death." Joan said with a laugh. Erik on the other hand froze and he had a vision of someone who looked a lot like Joan being choked from the top of a building from someone claiming to love her.

"Don't be ridiculous." Erik said.

"I'm still joining the army; I want to do it with you two supporting me."

"We will and you have a home here, Joan."

"I know."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Okay so in later chapters you guys will find out exactly, what Charles and Gandalf were involved in but later. Also I will deal with some characters next chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	4. Semi-Awakening

**One More Time**

Note: **So I see you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank for the new favorite and follows thanks guys. Alright so this chapter, there will be a few awakenings not all of them and certain meetings. Also this chapter will be shorter than most.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **One More Time**

 **Four: Semi-Awakening**

' _I am fire, I am death.' He said flying toward a village in the lake._

"Sherlock, Sherlock!" The young man looked up before turning away. He was suddenly grabbed by his arm.

"Come along Sherlock, I can't believe you did this." Mycroft said with a sigh, his little brother was into drugs.

"Go back to them brother." Sherlock told him.

"Yes, Sherlock it doesn't matter at the moment." Mycroft told him. "You are leaving me no choice, Sherlock."

"I'm death." Sherlock said with a laugh.

"In causing your dead probably." Mycroft snapped pushing him inside the car.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

' _Why the Halfling?'_

' _Why Bella Baggins?" he told her._

' _Perhaps it's because I'm afraid.' He replied. "And she gives me courage.'_

Erik sat up in his and Charles bed, he covered his face.

"It was my fault."

"Erik, what in the world is the matter?" Charles asked touching his arm and siting up.

"It was my fault she died."

"Who is this about of our missions?" Charles asked.

"Joan, I killed Joan." Erik said and Charles grabbed his hand and saw that his gaze was really glazed and he seemed to be trapped in a dream. He knew when these things happened and he got the tape-recorder out, a few years ago they had begun to do that since he explained to Erik how he got. They even had a journal that he kept for occasions like this and a lot of things came like the words Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel, Sauron, the Lonely Mountain, The One Ring.

"How did you kill her?" Charles asked.

"I made her leave the Shire, I knew she would be perfect for this, I didn't think she would fall for him or him for her all the hurt—" Erik began to explain everything and Charles began to write all he could as Erik began to spill all. When it was over, he pulled Erik close.

"Joan is fine, you said she was going to have happiness and we have tried our best, not everything in life is happy Erik you know that." Charles said. "From, what you are saying you weren't even supposed to have meet me either mister wizard."

"How was I lucky to get you?"

"Maybe because Joan is not the only one getting something happy in her life, if she is Bella Baggins (which at this point we are sure because of her own dreams) and so is Galadriel it means that a lot of the others are as well, we can't stop her from meeting them, she was tutored by Radagast she dated Beorn the skin-changer already and even now he called her his _'Little Bunny'_ there certain things we can't stop."

"What will happen, when she meets him again?" Erik asked Charles.

"It will be her choice; you might never know she may fall in love with someone else." Charles told him. "Maybe she falls in love with one of the company, even the Bowman or the Elven King even Elrond."

"Charles that is not funny." Erik said with a chuckle. "Could you imagine thought, Joan and Elrond?"

"I think whomever it is she chose's in the end, we will be there with her it might be some normal bloke out in the street." Charles told him.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Hello lass I am Captain Daniel Fundinson is nice to meet ya." The man said, Joan thought him intimidating and for some reason she pictured him with axes in his hands. He was a big man with dark hair and he seemed to have barely gone bald and decided to cut it all off with a scruff there.

"Joan Watson your new Doctor." She said shaking his hand firmly.

' _He said there will be food.'_ Joan pushed that thought out of her mind and wondered, why in the world she would think her boos would say that.

"We're going to need ya with these idiots." He said. "I'm going ta be wiping all of them into shape, are ya up to it."

"I am."

"Rookie, want some advice keep an eye on Norton Rison he is known to take things from people's things as pranks real thief there." Daniel told her.

"I'll keep that in mind, Captain."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

' _I cannot guarantee her safety, nor will I be responsible for her fate.' He told someone._

' _Understood.' The voice said._

"North are you paying any attention?"

"I am." Lucas replied and looked at his boss.

"Good you have a job in Russia don't make a mistake Lucas."

"I don't have anything to lose." Lucas replied.

"Yes, you lone wolf types are all the same." His boss said and Lucas left. He had a job to do and he couldn't be paying attention to something as ridiculous as his mind trying to play games with a woman he could never see.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. So only Erik knows who he was the others are being in De Nile and will not care for a while. Don't forget to review.**


	5. Meeting

**One More Time**

Note: **Hey guys! So we have arrived to that chapter, the one we have been waiting for at the moment. I want to thank** _ **BookLoverBookWriter, and xXxOtAkU-444xXx**_ **for the reviews, Also the favorite and follows. There will be some changes of course but not many, I will end up explaining them up her or on the note in the bottom. Also so you guys don't get confuse, Joan does call Gandalf and Charles her parents to other people when she speaks of them.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **One More Time**

 **Five: Meeting**

' _Watson, Captain Watson!' there were sounds of bombs and bullets going around her. But the world seemed to be mixing with her being on top of a Mountain._

' _A liar and a thief; should not have trusted shire rats.'_

' _You can't go, stay with me.' Joan pleaded._

' _You leave without friendship.'_

' _Please, God let me live.'_

Joan woke up sitting up on the bed, she breath in and out trying not to let the tears out of her eyes knowing they wouldn't help. She sat up in bed and looked around the small room. She felt so alone and she knew she didn't have to, she could call her parents but she didn't want to seem like a failure to them. How was she going to tell them? I went and got shot in the army, but I'm alive? Yay. She couldn't do that.

#

Joan walked to her desk with cane and went to take her laptop out of her drawer. When she opened it, she starred at the gun before she put the laptop on the desk and turned it on. She went to look at the page which read

' _Blog of Dr. Joan H. Watson M.D.'_

She wasn't going to write anything, what she was actually going to write, I'm sitting on my appointed room doing absolutely nothing. Or I feel completely useless with this damn leg. Or she could write the most damning of all which is I'm a coward and have only contacted my estrange sister because I can't face my parents with these injuries.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Joan was walking out of her therapist appointment and a part of her wondered if it was actually helping. She didn't have trust issues, she can make friends, and her leg was fine and nothing happen to her! She walked around the park and she could see some people look at her and she ignored them, it was normal and at the same time she didn't like it, a lot of people looked at her with pity and she always hated it that.

"Joan, Joan Watson!" she turned around to see a pudgy man with rectangle glasses and she was trying really hard to remember if she knew him from somewhere but nothing was coming to mind at all.

"Stamford, Mike Stamford we went to Bart's together." He told her. She remembered that name they use to be good friends n Bart's. "I got fat."

Joan didn't know what to say it happened sometimes. "No, No."

"I heard you were abroad getting shot at, what happened?"

"I got shot." She tells him. She could immediately see the pity in his eyes and mortification of what he had asked.

#

Joan got invited to drink some coffee and they ended up sitting on a park bench.

"Are you still at Bart's then?" she asked him.

"Teaching, bright young things like we used to be." He told her. "God I hate them. What about you just staying in town getting yourself sorted."

"I can't afford London on an Army pension." Joan told him.

"And you couldn't bear to be anywhere else. That's not the Joan Watson I know." He told her.

"Yeah, I'm not the Joan Watson." Joan said and she flexed the hand.

"Couldn't Harry help?" he asked.

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen." Joan said rolling her eyes.

"I don't know get a flat-share or something?" Mike asked her.

"Come on, who'd want me for a flat-mate?" she asked and she suddenly heard him laughing. "What?"

"You're the second person to say that to me today."

"Who was the first?" she asked him.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Joan arrived at Bart's and noticed that not many things had changed from her old school, it surprised her. When they arrived to one of her old classrooms.

"A bit different from my day." She told him.

"You've got no idea." Mike told her.

"Mike, can I borrow your phone? There's no signal on mine." Joan turned to the man sitting on the lab table and she was surprised, he looked as if he should have walked out of a magazine but at the same time there was something nagging at her. The voice it reminded her of something but she didn't know what.

"What's wrong with the land-line?" Mike asked him.

"I prefer to text." The man answered Mike.

"Sorry, I left it's in my coat." Mike told him and Joan knew that he was lying.

"Here." She said taking out the phone Harry had given her. "You can use mine." She gave it to him.

"Oh thank you." He told her.

"It's an old friend of mine Joan Watson." Mike said. The man came to her and took the phone before turning away from her.

"Afghanistan or Iraq?"

Joan looked at Mike believing that the man was talking to someone else but she began to think, how he knew.

"Sorry?" she said.

"Which one was it, Afghanistan or Iraq?" He told her, she turned to look at Mike who had this knowing smile on his face.

"Afghanistan, sorry how did you—"

"Ah Molly, coffee thank you." The man said as the door opened and a woman came inside but Joan didn't really pay attention for she was still reeling from what the man had told her. "What happened to the lipstick?"

"It wasn't working for me." the Mousy woman answered.

"Really, I thought it was a big improvement mouths to small now." He told her and Joan all could think about was rude but at the same time knew the woman had worn it for him not her.

"Okay." That only confirmed it; Uncle Charles had almost killed her when she tried to change for a bloke in her teenage years. Joan saw the poor woman leave before there was a question toward her.

"How do you feel about the violin?"

"Sorry, what?"

"I play the violin when I'm thinking, sometimes I don't talk for days on end will that bother you, potential flat-mates should know the worst things about each other." He told her. Her mind was getting confused, flat-mate's before she remembered.

"You—you told him about me?" she asked Mike.

"Not a word."

"Then who said anything about flat-mates?" she asked getting her guard up for potential problem.

"I did, I told Mike this morning I must be a difficult man to find a flat-mate for and now here he is just after lunch with an old friend, clearly just back from military service in Afghanistan, it wasn't a difficult leap." He told her.

"How did you know about Afghanistan?" she asked.

"I've got my eyes on a nice little place in central London together we should be able to afford it, we meet there tomorrow seven o'clock." He told her. "Sorry got a dash I think I left my ridding crop on the mortuary." He said leaving. Joan was not really going to take this down with this man that a part of her was intrigued and another part was fascinated which she didn't understand because something told her she should have been terrified but she found she wasn't.

"Is that it?" she asked.

"Is that what?" he asked pulling back.

"When we just met and we're going to look at a flat?" she asked with a raise brow.

"Problem?" he asked.

"We don't know a thing about each other, I don't know where were meeting, I don't even know your name." She told him.

"I know you're an army doctor and you been invalidated home from Afghanistan, I know you have a brother who's worried about you, but you won't go to him for help because you don't approve of him, possibly because he's an alcoholic more likely because he recently walked out on his wife, and I know that your therapist thinks your limp is psychosomatic quite correctly I'm afraid, enough to be going in don't you think?' he asks her. Joan looks at her leg before she hears the door and the man comes back inside. "The name's Sherlock Holmes and the address is 221B Baker Street, afternoon." He says leaving with a wink toward her. Joan turns to Mike.

"Yeah, he's always like that."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The next day; after looking for the name Sherlock Holmes and finding the website, which she read to make sure she knew exactly what she was getting into. She was still confused about the man himself, how had he known about her. As she got to the address, dressed nice with jeans, high knee boots, a button up shirt and a black jacket, she had gotten there. She looked at the door and knocked on it, wondering if the man was already her.

"Hello." Joan turned around to see Mr. Holmes coming.

"Ah, Mr. Holmes." She said with a moving to shake his hand.

"Sherlock, please." He told her.

"This looks like a prime spot it must be expensive." She told him.

"Mrs. Hudson the landlady-she's given me a special deal. Owes me a favor, A few years back, her husband got himself sentenced to death in Florida. I was able to help out." He told her. She was impressed and wondered more what he did.

"You stopped her husband from getting executed?" she asked.

"Oh no, I ensured it." he told her and he eyes went wide. She was about to tell him something when the door opened and an elderly woman came out.

"Sherlock!" she told him, hugging the man. Joan looked at them and she felt it was nice to see the man like that.

"Mrs. Hudson, Dr. Joan Watson."

#

They walked upstairs and Joan wondered as she looked around before she went inside the door and she looked around. She looked around the place and it looked nice.

"Well this could be very nice, very nice indeed." She said.

"Yes." Sherlock said. "Yes I think so, my thoughts precisely."

"So I went straight ahead and moved in—"

"Soon as we get all this rubbish cleaned out—" they said at the same time, Joan tried not to blush; she had just insulted his stuff.

"Oh." He said.

"So this is all-."

"Well obviously I can, um straighten things up a bit." he told her and began to move things around. Joan looked around and she noticed something.

"That's a skull."

"Friend of mine, when I say friend." He told her.

"What do you think, then, Dr. Watson?" Mrs. Hudson asked her. "There's another bedroom upstairs, if you'll be needing two bedrooms."

"Of course we'll be needed two." She told her.

"Oh don't worry, there's all sorts around here. Mrs. Turner next door has married ones." She said moving to the kitchen. Joan was shocked because the women believe both her and Sherlock were together. "Oh, Sherlock, the mess you've made."

Joan went to sit down on the red couch and got comfortable before she turned to look at the man.

"I looked you up on the internet last night." She told him.

"Anything interesting?" he asked her.

"Found your website. The Science of Deduction."

"What do you think?" he asked her and he seemed to pin her with his eyes.

"You said you could identify a software designer by his tie and an airline pilot by his left thumb?"

"Yes, and I can read your military career in your face and your leg, and your brother's drinking habits on your mobile phone."

"How?" she asked.

"What about these suicides then, Sherlock?" Mrs. Hudson asked interrupting both. "I thought that'd be right up your street. Three exactly the same."

"Four." He told them. "There's been a fourth, and there's something different this time."

"A fourth?" Mrs. Hudson asked. Joan looked up as someone came up the stairs and Sherlock just said.

"Where?"

"Brixton, Lauriston Gardens."

"What's new about this one? You wouldn't have come to get me, if it wasn't something different."

"You know how they never leave notes?"

"Yeah."

"This one did, will you come?"

"Who's on forensics?"

"It's Anderson."

"Hmm, Anderson won't work with me."

"Well he won't be your assistant."

"I need an assistant."

"Will you come?" the man asked again and Joan shook her head again, he seemed so familiar but she didn't know from where.

"Not in a police car, I'll be right behind." Sherlock told the man.

"Thank-you." The man said and nodded to the two women before he left. Joan looked at Sherlock and the next thing he did made her eyes go wide.

"Brilliant! Yes!" he said jumping around. "Ah! Four serial suicides in a row, Ah its Christmas."

Joan saw as the man was moving around getting his stuff.

"Mrs. Hudson, might be late, might need some food."

"I'm your land-lady not your house keeper."

"Something cold would do, Joan have a cup of tea make yourself at home, don't wait up." He said leaving.

"Look at him, dashing about, my husband was just the same, but you're more the sitting down type, I can tell."

' _The road is not for such fair folk.'_

"I'll make you that cuppa rest your leg."

"Damn my leg!" Joan screamed and immediately she regretted doing that. "Sorry, I'm so sorry it's just sometimes this bloody thing."

"I understand dear, I've got a hip." She told her.

"A cup of tea would be lovely, thank you." Joan said getting the newspaper.

"Just this once dear, I'm not your house keeper."

"Couple of biscuits too, if you've got 'em."

"Not your house keeper." Joan looked at the newspaper and notices the picture of the man who had just been standing there, but why would a DI be with her potential flat-mate.

"You're a Doctor." Joan jumped at the voice. "In fact you're an Army Doctor." Joan got up.

"Any good?"

"Very good."

"Seen a bit of injuries then, violent deaths."

"Well yes." She said not knowing exactly what he wanted.

"Bit of trouble too, I bet?" he asked.

"Of course, Yes." She answered because really the man had no idea, what she had done. "Enough for a lifetime far too much."

"Want to see some more?"

"Oh, God, yes." She told him and went to follow him down the stairs.

"Sorry, Mrs. Hudson, I'll skip the tea, off out." Joan told her.

"Both of you."

"Impossible suicides, four of them? There's no pint sitting at home, when there's finally something fun going on."

"Look at you, all happy, it's not decent." Mrs. Hudson told Sherlock.

"Who cares about decent?" he said walking to the door followed by Joan. "The game Mrs. Hudson is on."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	6. A Study In Old Faces & New Ones

**One More Time**

Note **: I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **BookLoverBookWriter and xXxOtAkU-444xXx**_ **for the reviews. I also want to thank for the new favorite and follows. Okay, so where do I begin, Joan is going to begin to notice people she knew before you would get a clue on who they might be by her reactions. I think this will be my longest chapter.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **One More Time**

 **Six: A Study in Old Faces & New Ones**

Joan and Sherlock were in the taxi on their way to the crime scene. Joan was trying to understand the things or where they were actually doing it.

"Okay, you've got questions." Sherlock told her.

"Yeah, where are we going?" Joan asked him.

"Crime scene, next?"

"Who are you, what do you do?"

"What do you think?"

"I'd say private detective—"

"But?"

"The police don't go to private detectives." She told him genuinely curious to what this man did.

"I'm a Consulting Detective, only one in the world." He told her. "I invented the job."

"What does that mean?"

"It means when the police are out of their depth which is always, they consult me."

"The police don't consult amateurs." Joan said.

"When I met you for the first time yesterday I said Afghanistan or Iraq, you looked surprised."

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I didn't know I saw." He told her. "Your hairstyle and the very way you hold yourself say military, and your conversation as you entered the room said trained at Bart's so Army Doctor, obvious—"

"Your face is tanned, but as tan above the wrist you've been abroad but not sunbathing. Your limp's really bad when you walk, but you don't ask for a chair, when you stand, like you've forgotten about it, so it's at least partly psychosomatic, that says its original circumstances of the injury were traumatic wounded in action then, wounded in action sun tan, Afghanistan and Iraq." He told her and she was impressed but she had questions.

"You said I had a therapist." She told him.

"You've got a psychosomatic limp; of course you've got a therapist." He told her. "Then there's your brother."

"Hmm?"

"Your phone, its expensive, e-mail enabled, MP3 player and you're looking for a flat share. You wouldn't waste money on this." he told her. "It's a gift then, scratches, not one, many over time; it's been in the same pocket as keys and coins. The women sitting next to me wouldn't treat his one luxury item like this, so it's had a previous owner. Next bits easy you know it already."

"The engraving?"

"Harry Watson, clearly a family member who's given you his old phone. Not you father this is a young man's gadget, could be a cousin but you're a war hero can't find a place to live, unlikely you've got an extended family, certainly not one your close to, or your embarrassed to go with them, so brother it is." he told her and Joan tried not to blush. "Now Clara, who's Clara? Three kisses says it's a romantic attachment. The expense of the phone says wife not girlfriend. Must have given it to him recently, this model's only six month old. Marriage in trouble then, six months and he's just given it away."

"If she left him, he would of kept it. People do sentiment." He told her. "No, he wanted to rid of it. He left her; he gave the phone to you that says he wants you to stay in touch. You're looking for cheap accommodation and you're not going to your brother for help that says you've got problems with him. Maybe you liked his wife; maybe you don't like his drinking."

"How can you possibly know about the drinking?" Joan asks.

"Shot in the dark, Good one, though." he told her with a smile before showing her. "Power connection tiny little scuffs marks around the edge of it. Everyone night he goes to plug it in to charge but his hands are shaking. You never see those marks on a sober man's phone; never see drunks without them. See you were right."

"I was right? Right about what?" Joan asks.

"The police don't consult amateurs." He told her and she smiled.

"That was amazing."

"You think so?"

'Of course it was. It was extraordinary, it was quite extraordinary."

"That's not what people normally say."

"What do people normally say?"

"Piss off!" that caused both of them to begin laughing.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

They arrived to the crime scene and Sherlock actually helped Joan out of the cab before letting her go fast before moving in-front of her.

"Did I get anything wrong?" he asked her.

"Harry and me don't get on, we never have." Joan tells him, not telling exactly how deep it was. "Clara and Harry split up three months ago and they're getting a divorce, Harry is a drinker."

'Spot on, them." he told her with a smirk. "I didn't expect to be right about everything."

"Harry's shot for Harriet." She told him.

"Harry's your sister." he told her.

"Look, what exactly am I supposed to be doing here?"

"Sister."

"No, seriously what am I doing here?"

"There's always something!" He said ignoring her question and they arrived to the police tape. Joan looked at the woman and she had this bad feeling about her.

"Hello, freak!" ah there is it was, she hated that, now she understood why Sherlock told her about people always telling him to piss off.

"I'm here to see Detective Inspector Lestrade." Sherlock told her.

"Why?"

"I was invited."

"Why?"

"I think he wants me to take a look." Sherlock told her and Joan could tell the man was getting annoyed.

"Well you know what I think about you?" she told him, Joan didn't like the tone.

"Always Sally." He told her. "I even know you didn't make it home last night."

"I-I don't know-"Joan tried to go inside to be stopped by the ride woman. "Who's this?"

"Colleague of mine, ; , Sergeant Sally Donovan, old friend." He told her and Joan knew this woman was not his friend.

"A colleague?" Donovan said. "How do you get a colleague? Did he follow you home?"

"Would it be better if I just waited?" Joan asks trying to diffuse anything.

"Nope." Sherlock told her raising the tape. Joan went in and Donovan talked into her radio.

"Freak's here. Bringing him in." she said. The two walked until they saw a man come outside, from the look on his face, Joan knew this was another fan of Sherlock's.

"Ah, Anderson, here we are again."

"It's a crime scene. I don't want it contaminated. Are we clear on that?"

"Quite clear." Sherlock told him. "And is your wife away for long?"

"Oh don't pretend you worked that out somebody told you that." Anderson said that and Joan held in the chuckle.

"Your deodorant told me that." Sherlock told him and Joan raised a brow.

"My deodorant?"

"It's for man." Sherlock said.

"Of course it's for man, I'm wearing it." Anderson said and Joan wonders what Sherlock was getting to.

"So it's Sergeant Donovan." Sherlock told him and Joan tried not to smile especially by the shock faces of both of them. "Ooh…I think it just vaporized. May I go in?"

"Now look whatever you're trying to imply…"

"I'm not implying anything." Sherlock told them. "I'm sure Sally came round for a nice little chat, and just happened to stay over and I assume she scrubbed your floors going by the state of her knees."

Joan was trying not to look down to Donovan's knees and felt bad for the woman by how she got paled.

#

As they went inside, they stopped next to the man that had come inside 221B.

"You'll need to wear one of these." Lestrade told her before looking at Sherlock. "Who's this?"

"She's with me." Sherlock told him.

"Yes, but who is she?"

"I said, she's with me." Sherlock told Lestrade.

"Aren't you going to put one on?" Joan asks him and the looks she gives him.

"So, where are we?"

"Upstairs." Lestrade told them.

"I can give you two minutes."

"May need longer." Sherlock told him.

"Her name is Jennifer Wilson; according to her credit cards we're running them now to contact details. Hasn't been here long, kids found her."

#

The walked inside the room and Joan looked at the body and she stopped, she had seen bodies before but seeing one surprised her a bit.

"Shut-up." Sherlock said and Joan looked at Sherlock, but he seemed to be looking at Lestrade.

"I didn't say anything." Lestrade said.

"You were thinking it's annoying."

Sherlock began to look around the body and Joan was looking at it. Joan was looking at Sherlock she didn't notice that Lestrade was looking at her. To Lestrade, the woman next to him was really pretty but he felt protective of her and he didn't know why, he didn't know her at all. But he knew that he should protect her, he touched his head a little because he knew that Joan was important, but he didn't know from where, he got a flash of a lake and pleading eyes. He shook his head and paid attention to his job.

"Got anything." Lestrade asked.

"Not much." Sherlock told him.

"She's German, Rache it's German for revenger. She could be trying to tell us something." Anderson said causing Joan to startle a bit.

"Yes, thank you for your in-put." Sherlock told him and closed the door in his face.

"She's German?" Lestrade asked.

"Of course she's not; she's from out of town though, intended to stay in London for one night, before returning to Cardiff so far so obvious."

"Sorry, obvious." Joan said.

"What about the message?" Lestrade asked him.

"Dr. Watson, what do you think?" he asked her.

"Of the message?" she asks.

"The body you're a medical woman." He told her. Joan turned to look at Lestrade.

"We have a whole team right outside."

"They won't work with me."

"I'm breaking every rule letting you in here." Lestrade said.

"Yes, because you need me." Sherlock told him.

"Yes, I do, God help me."

"Doctor Watson." Sherlock said and she looked to Lestrade.

"Oh, do as he says; help yourself." He told her and left to the door. "Anderson keep everyone out for a couple of minutes."

Joan walked over to the body and Sherlock looked at her.

"Well?"

"What am I doing here?" Joan asks him.

"Helping me make a point."

"I'm supposed to be helping you pay the rent." Joan tells him.

"Yeah, well, this is more fun." Sherlock tells her

"Fun." She tells him. "There's a woman lying dead here."

"Perfectly sound analysis, but I was hoping you'd go deeper." He tells her. Joan sighs before getting to her knees with a little hurt and then began to look over the dead body and make sure that everything she could get enough information.

"Yeah." She said before looking up. "Asphyxiation, probably, passed out choked on her own vomit can't smell any alcohol on her, it could have been a seizure possibly drugs."

"You know what it was, you've read the papers." He told her.

"Well she's one of the suicides the fourth?"

"Sherlock, two minutes, I said." Lestrade asked. "I need anything you got."

"Victim is in her late 30's, Professional person going by her clothes." He began helping Joan standing up with noticing the shock look that pass over Lestrade, before turning around. "I'm guessing something in the media, going by the frankly alarming shade of pink. Travelled from Cardiff today intending to stay in London for one night. It's obvious from the size of her suitcase."

"Suitcase?"

"Suitcase, yes." Sherlock told him. "She's been married at least 10 years but not happily. She's had a string of lover, but none of them knew she was married."

"Oh, for God's sakes, if you're just making this up."

"Her wedding ring ten years old at least, her jewelry has been regularly cleaned but not her wedding ring state of her marriage right there, the inside is shinier then the outside that means it's regularly removed the only polishing it gets, when she works it of her finger." Sherlock said. "She doesn't work with her hands, look at the, so what or who is she removes her rings for? Clearly not one lover, she'd never sustain the fiction of being single with the amount of time, so more likely a string of them simple."

"Brilliant." Joan pops out and she blushes when they turned to her. "Sorry."

"Cardiff?"

"It's obvious isn't it?"

"It's not obvious to me." Joan tells him.

"Dear God, what is it like in your funny little brains it must be so boring." He tells them. "Her coat it's slightly damp, she's being in heavy rain in the last few ours, No rain anywhere in London in that time." He told them.

"Under her coat collar is damp too. she's turn it up against the wind, she has an umbrella in her left hand pocket but its dry and unused not just wind, strong wind, too strong to use her umbrella. We know from her suitcase that she was intending to stay overnight, so she must have come a decent distance, but she can't have travelled more than two or three hours because her coat hasn't dried." He told them. "So where has it been heavy rain and strong wind in the radius of that travel time—he showed them phone—Cardiff."

"That's fantastic." Joan told him.

"Do you know you do that out loud?" Sherlock asked her and she blush.

"Sorry, I'll shut up."

"No, it's…fine." Sherlock tells her.

"Why do you keep saying suitcase." Lestrade asked.

"Yes, where is it?" he tells her before walking to look for it. "She must have had a phone or an organizer, find out who Rachel is."

"She was writing Rachel?" Lestrade asked.

"No, she was writing an angry not in German." Sherlock tells her. "Of course she was writing Rachel, no other word it can be, question is why did she wait until she was dying to write it."

"So, how do you know she had a suitcase?" Lestrade wanted to know and Joan as well.

"Back of the right left, tiny splash marks on the right heel and calf not present on the left." He tells them and both Lestrade and Joan looks at it. "She was dragging a wheeled suitcase behind her with her right hand. Don't get that splash pattern any other way, smallish case, going by the spread."

"Case that size, woman this clothes conscious, could only be an overnight bag so we know she was staying one night, where is it, what have you done with it?" Sherlock says looking at it.

"There wasn't a case." Lestrade tells him and both Joan and Sherlock look at him.

"Say that again."

"There wasn't a case; there was never any suit-case." Lestrade said. Sherlock got up and went to the door.

"Suitcase!" he screamed. "Did anyone find a suitcase, was there a suitcase in the house?" he began to ask going out the door and down the stairs. Joan and Lestrade were on top.

"Sherlock, there's no case." Lestrade said.

"But they take the poison themselves." Sherlock told him. "They chew, swallow the pills themselves. There are clear sign, even you lot couldn't miss them."

"Right thanks, And?" Lestrade asked.

"Its murder all of them I don't know how, but it's not suicides, they're killings, serial killings." Sherlock told them. "We've got a serial killer, Love those, there's always something to look forward too."

"Why are you saying that?"

"Her case!" Sherlock screamed. "Come on where I her case did she eat it, someone else was here, and they took her case, so the killer must have driven here. Forgot the case was in the car."

"She could have checked into a hotel, left her case there." Joan told him.

"Nom she never got to the hotel." Sherlock told her. "Look at her, really look!" Joan turned to the body.

"Houston we have a mistake. Get on to Cardiff. Find out who Jennifer Wilson's family and friends were, Find Rachel!"

"Of curse yeah, but what mistake?"

"Pink!" Sherlock said leaving.

"Let's get on with it." Anderson said.

#

Joan got down from the stairs and was looking around for Sherlock.

"He's gone." Donovan told her.

"Who, Sherlock Holmes?" she asked her.

"Yeah, he just took off, he does that." Donovan tells her.

"He's coming back?" she asked but she knew he wouldn't.

"Didn't look like it?"

"Right, yes, sorry where am I?" she asks her.

"Brixton."

"Uh…do you know where I could get a cab?" She asks. "It's just uh…well…my leg."

"Try the main road." She tells Joan lifting the tape.

"Thanks." Joan tells her getting out of the tape, she stops when the woman speaks.

"But you're not his friend. He doesn't have friends, so who are you?"

"I'm nobody, I just met him." Joan answers.

"A bit of advice then, stay away from that guy."

"Why?"

"You know why he's here?" Donovan tells her. "He's not paid or anything, he likes it, he gets off on it—the weirder the crime, the more he gets off, and you know what? One day showing up won't be enough. One day we'll be standing round a body and Sherlock Holmes will be the one that put it there."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he's a psychopath, psychopaths get bored."

"Donovan." They heard Lestrade call.

"Coming." Donovan said turning away before turning back to Joan. "Stay away from Sherlock Holmes."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Taxi, Taxi!" Joan wanted to get a cab but they wouldn't stop. She turned around when she heard the phone ring again; it had been doing that since she left the crime scene. When she walked and it rang again, she went to answered it in the booth.

"Hello." She said.

"There's a security camera on the building to your left, do you see it?" the voice asked.

"Who's this? Who's speaking?" she asked.

"Do you see the camera, Dr. Watson?" the voice asked and she looked for it all she knew was that it better not be Erestor playing a game, because she was going to punch him the next time she saw him.

"Yeah, I see it."

'Watch it." the voice said and it moved. "There is another camera on the building opposite you. Do you see it?"

"Mm-hmm." Joan says as it moved.

"And finally, at the top of the building on your right."

"How are you doing this?" Joan asked.

"Get into the car, Dr. Watson." The voice said. "I would make some sort of threat, but I'm sure your situation is quite clear to you." Joan looked at the car and hoped that she wouldn't have to call in some favors, she was sure Borne was around.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

They arrived into a warehouse and Joan wondered if this was the serial killer and if she should get ready to fight. When she got out, she saw a man with an umbrella standing there.

"Have a seat, Joan." The man said and she knew it was the same man from the phone.

"You know I've got a phone." She tells him a little irked. "I mean, clever and all that, but…uh you could just phone me. On my phone." She tells him.

"When one is avoiding the attention of Sherlock Holmes, one learns to be discrete, hence this place." He told her. "Your leg must be hurting you, sit down." Joan did no such thing, she had learned from the best too on how to annoyed these types.

"You don't seem very afraid."

"You don't seem very frightening."

"Ah, yes. The bravery of the solider, bravery is by far the kindest word for stupidity. Don't you think?" he asked her and she let the insult roll of her shoulder it was not the first time someone called her stupid. She could tell, she was getting to him.

"What is your connection with Sherlock Holmes?" Mycroft asked. This little Doctor was proving quite bothersome, but he had read her file, many secrets in it, but also the classes she took, Dr. Watson was quite smart still a goldfish though.

"I don't have one. I met him….yesterday." she told him.

"And since yesterday you've moved in with him and now you're solving crimes together. Might we expect a happy announcement by the end of the week?" he asked her.

"Who are you?"

"I'm merely an interested party." He told her.

"Interested in Sherlock, Why?" she asked. "I'm guessing you're not friends." She told him.

"You've met him. How many friends do you imagine he has? I'm the closest thing to a friend Sherlock Holmes is capable of having." He told her.

"What is that?"

"An enemy." He told her and she tried not to laugh. "In his mind certainly. If you were to ask him, he'd probably say his arch-enemy. He does love to be dramatic."

"Well thank God, your above all that." she told him, well she could tell Uncle Charles that someone beat Uncle Erik in being dramatic. It was broken by her looking at her phone.

' _Come to baker street, if convenient-SH.'_ the message said.

"I hope I'm not distracting you." The man told her.

"No."

"Do you plan to continue your association with Sherlock Holmes?" he asked her.

"I could be wrong, but I don't think that is any of your business." Joan told him.

"It could be."

"It really couldn't." Joan tells him and she wants to know, what he wants.

"If you do move into, um…221 B Baker Street, I'd be happy to pay you a meaningful sum of money on a regular basis to ease your way."

"Why?" she asks.

"Because you're not a wealthy woman." He told her.

"In exchange for what?"

"Information, nothing indiscrete, nothing you feel uncomfortable with Just tell me what's he's up too."

"Why?"

"I worry about him. Constantly."

"That's nice of you."

"But I would prefer for various reasons that my concern go unmentioned. We have what you might call a difficult relationship." He told her, there was another beep and se pulled out her phone.

' _If inconvenient, come anyway-SH'_

"No." Joan tells him.

"I haven't mentioned a figure." He told her.

"Don't bother."

"Haha…you're very loyal very quickly."

"No I'm not, I'm just not interested." Joan says. The man is not happy before he pulls out a notebook.

"Trust issues, it says here." He tells her and she clenches her jaw but lets it go.

"What's that?"

"Could it be that you decided to trust Sherlock Holmes of all people?" he asks.

"Who says I trust him?" she asks.

"You don't seem the kind to make friends easily." He tells her.

'Are we done?"

"You tell me." he tells her and she nods her head, before walking away from him, like she told her therapist which she will fire for giving her information out to some creeper in a suit.

"I know people have already warned you to stay away from him, but I can see from your left hand that is not going to happen." The man says and she stops.

"My what?"

"Show me." he tells her and she raises her hand. He goes to grab her hand, but she doesn't like it, when people grab her it sets her on edge like she knows someone is going to harm her.

"Don't." she says before he give her a look as if she's proving she has trust issues and she breathes in.

"Remarkable."

"What is?" she demands.

"Most people, blunder around this city and all they see are streets, and shops, and cars. When you walk with Sherlock Holmes you see the battlefield." He says turning around. "In fact you've seen it already."

"What's wrong with my hand?"

"You have an intermittent tremor in your left hand, your therapist thinks is post-traumatic stress disorder. She thinks your haunted of memories of your military service." He tells her.

'Who the hell are you?" she asks because he's wrong. "How do you know that?"

"Fire her." he says and Joan looks at him. "She has it the wrong way around, you're under stress now and your hand is perfectly steady. You're not haunted by the war Dr. Watson you miss it."

"Welcome back." He whispers to her and she doesn't know him, but inside her mind she knows those words have more meaning. As he walks away her phones beeps. "Time to choose a side, Dr. Watson."

"I'm to take you home." Anthea says.

Joan grabs her cellphone and sees the message.

' _Could be dangerous.-SH'_

She looks at her hand and she knows whose side she will be on.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Okay, um some characters will have the same name. Joan knows a lot of these people but she doesn't remember them, like Beorn, Dwalin and you will find out, who she knows as the story goes. I am almost finished with the first ep and then I can move on. Don't forget to review.**


	7. Saving Him

**One More Time**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **Laniel and xXxOtAkU-444xXx**_ **for the reviews. I want to also thank the follow and favorites as well. So many questions, I might give you some clues and yes Orcs are reborn as well but I can't tell you anything yet.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **One More Time**

 **Seven: Saving Him**

Joan arrived to 221B but she went to her little room and got her weapon just in-case something bad happened. She walked up 221B and looked at Sherlock.

'What are you doing?" she asked.

"Nicotine patches. Helps me think." Sherlock told her, Joan looked at him. "Impossible to sustain a smoking habit in London these days: bad news for brain work."

"It's good news for breathing."

"Ah, breathing's boring." Sherlock told her. Joan got closer and she saw the patches.

"Is that three patches?" she asked.

"Is a three patch problem." Sherlock told her. Joan tried not to say anything.

"Well you asked me to come; I'm assuming it's important."

"Oh, yeah, of course." He told her. "Can I borrow your phone?"

"My phone." She told him.

"Don't want to use mine, always a chance that my number will be recognized it's on the website."

"Mrs. Hudson's got a phone."

"Yeah, she's downstairs." He told her. "I tried shouting, but she didn't hear."

"I was on the other side of London."

"There was no hurry." He told her and Joan rolled her eyes before taking out her phone.

"Here." She told him.

"So what's this about, the case?"

"Her case?" Joan told him.

"Her suitcase, yes, obviously. The murderer took her suitcase, first big mistake."

"Okay, he took her case, so?"

"It's no use, there no other way, we'll have to risk it." he whispered before he spoke louder. "On my desk there's a number, I want you to send a text."

"You've brought me here to send a text." She said.

"Text, yes." He told her. "The number on my desk."

Joan went to get the number but she first looked into the window, because she was still worried about the man she had seen.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Just met a friend of yours." She told him.

"A friend." Joan could almost senses that he was offended by saying that.

"An enemy."

"Oh, Which one?" he asked her.

"Well, your arch enemy, according to him. Do people have arch-enemies?" she asked him.

"Did he offer you money to spy on me?" he told her and she heard the seriousness even if he didn't want her to hear it.

"Yes."

"Did you take it?"

"No."

"Pity, we could have split the fee. Think it through next time." He told her and Joan heard something there.

"Who is he?"

"The most dangerous man, you've ever met, but not my problem right now." He told her. "On my desk, the number?" Joan got the umber and she read it.

"Jennifer Wilson, hang on wasn't that the dead woman?" he asked her.

"Yes?" he told her." That is not important, just enter the number. Are you doing it?"

"Yes." Joan tells him.

"Have you done it?"

"Yeah…hang on!"

"These words exactly." He told her and she began to text in. "What happened at Lauriston Gardens, I must have blacked out. 22 Northumberland St. Please com."

"You blacked out?" Joan asks.

"What?" he said getting up. "No….no!"

"Type and send it quickly." He said. "Have you sent it?"

"What's the address?" Joan asks.

"22 Northumberland St. Hurry Up!" he tells her before getting the case.

"That's…that's the pinks lady's case, that's Jennifer Wilson's case." She told him, wondering where he had gotten it or found it.

"Yes, obviously." He told her before he got this look. "Oh, perhaps I should mention, I didn't kill her."

"I never said you did." She told him.

"Why not?" he asked of her. "Given that text u just had you send at the fact that I have her case it's the logical assumption."

"Do people normally assume you're the murderer?" she asked him.

"Now and then yes." He told her.

"Okay…how did you get this?" she asks.

"By looking." He told her.

"Where?"

"The killer must have driven her to Lauriston Gardens. He could only keep her case by accident if it was in the car, nobody could be seen with this case without drawing attention to themselves, particularly a man, which is statistically more likely." He said. And Joan understood. "So obviously he'd feel compelled to get rid of it. The moment he notice he still had it, wouldn't had taken more than five minutes to realize his mistake. I decided every backstreet wide enough for a car. Five minutes from Lauriston Gardens and anywhere you could dispose of a bulky object without being observed. Took me less than an hour to find the right skip."

"Pink, you got all that because you realized the case would be Pink?" She asked.

"Well it had to be pink, obviously."

"Why didn't I think of that?" she said.

"Because you're an idiot." He told her and it hurt. "No, no, no don't look like that. Practically everyone is." he told her and she had to wonder if that was the case with people like him.

"Now, look do you see what's missing?"

"From the case, how could I?" she asked him.

"Her phone, where's her mobile phone. There was no phone on the body, there's no phone in the case. We know she had one, that's her number there, you just texted it." he told her.

"Maybe she left it at home."

"She has a string of lovers and she's careful about it, she never leaves her phone at home." He told her, that was when she got it.

"Uh…why did I just send that text?" she asked.

"Well the question is where is her phone now?"

"She could have lost it." she told him.

"Yes, or?"

"The murderer….you think the murderer has the phone?"

"Maybe she left it when she left her case. Maybe he took it from her for some reason. Either way, the balances of probability is the murderer has her phone."

"Sorry, what are we doing?" Joan told him as she got it. "Did I just text a murderer? What good will that do?" she said and as she finished her phone rang.

"A few hours after his last victim and he receives a text that could only be from her." he told her. "If somebody had just found that phone they'd ignore a text like that, but the murderer…would panic." He said closing the case.

"Have you talked to the police?"

"Four people one dead there isn't time to talk to the police." He told her.

"So why are you talking to me?"

"Mrs. Hudson took my skull." He told her.

"So I'm basically filling in for your skull."

"Relax, you're doing fine." Sherlock told her as he was by the door. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Well you could just sit there and watch telly."

"What, you want me to come with you?"

"I like company when I go out, and I think better when I talk aloud. Skull just attracts attention, Problem?" he asked.

"Yes, Sergeant Donovan."

"What about her?"

"She said…you get off on this, you enjoy it."

"And I said _'dangerous'_ and here you are." He said walking out.

"Damn it." Joan said getting up for her seat.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

They had walked to a small restaurant and Joan was interested in this man, he intrigued her for some weird reason. She didn't know that she was doing the same thing to him.

"Thank-you, Billy." Sherlock said. They both went to sit down and he looked at her.

"22 Northumberland Street, keep your eyes on it." he told her.

"He's not just going to ring the doorbell, he's need to be mad."

"He has killed four people." Sherlock told her.

"Okay." She told him. Joan looked around and the place was nice as she took off her jacket and sat down. A large man came their way.

"Sherlock." The man said. "Anything on the menu whatever you want, free. On the house, for you and your date."

"Do you want to eat?" he asked her.

"I'm not his date." she said to the man. The older man seemed to ignore her.

"This man got me off a murder charge." The man told her.

"This is Angelo. Three years ago I proved to Lestrade at the time of a particular vicious triple murder, that Angelo was in completes different part of town house breaking." Sherlock said.

"He cleared my name."

"I cleared it a bit." Sherlock said before asking. "Anything happening opposite?"

"Nothing." Angelo said. "But for this man, I'd have gone to prison."

""You did go to prison."

"I'll get a candle for the table, it's more romantic." Angelo said.

"I'm not his date." Joan said. Angelo seemed to ignore her leaving them alone.

"You might as well eat." He told her. "We might have a long wait."

They waited for a bit and Joan order her food.

"Thanks." She said. She didn't know how it was to bring up the conversation. "People don't have arch-enemies."

"I'm sorry." He said.

"In real life." Joan said. "There are no arch-enemies in real life. It doesn't happen."

"Doesn't it." he told her. "Sounds a bit dull."

"So, who did I meet?"

"What do real people have, then, in real their real loves?" Sherlock asked her.

"Friends? People they know, people they like, people they don't like. Girlfriends, boyfriends." She told him

"Yes, well as I was saying…dull."

"You don't have a girlfriend than." Joan was trying really hard not blush, why was she asking him this.

"Girlfriend no, not really my area." He told her.

"Hmm…oh right, do you have a boyfriend?" she asked and he looked at her. "Which is fine by the way?"

"I know its fine." He told her.

"So you've got a boyfriend then?"

"No." he told her.

"Oka, fine, you're unattached, just like me, fine good." Joan said and she was really trying to shut up, but she seemed to having one of those days.

"Joan, um I think you should know that I consider myself married to my work, and while I'm flattered, I'm really not looking for any-" Joan stopped him right there.

"No, I'm not asking, no."

"person."

"I'm just saying it's all fine." She told him. She was not looking for a stable relationship, she dated many times but she didn't commit, she knew she had commitment issues.

"Good, thank you." He told her.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

They ended up running after a cab, and both returned to 221B happy and giggling.

"Okay, that was ridiculous." Joan said breathing rosy cheeked and giggling. "That was the most ridiculous thin I've ever done."

"You invaded Afghanistan." Sherlock told her and they both began to laugh.

"That wasn't just me." Joan said. "Why aren't we back at the restaurant?"

"They can keep an eye out." Sherlock told her. 'It was a long shot anyway."

"So what are we doing here?" she asked.

"Oh just passing the time, and making a point."

"What point?"

"You." He told her before raising his voice. "Mrs. Hudson! Dr. Watson will take the room upstairs."

"Says who?" Joan asked.

"Says the man at the door." He told her and there was a knock. Joan went to answer it and it was Angelo.

"Sherlock texted me, he said you forgot this." he told her and she was given her cane, Joan gasped a bit before smiling.

"Ah. Er. Thank you." She said before going back inside. She was going to hug the man when Mrs. Hudson came outside shaky and with tears.

"Sherlock, what have you done?"

"Mrs. Hudson?" Sherlock asked.

"Upstairs."

Sherlock and Joan go up and the stairs fast trying to find out, what had Mrs. Hudson so worried.

"What are you doing?" Sherlock demands angry.

"Well, I knew you'd find the case, I'm not stupid." Lestrade said sitting on his chair.

"You can't just break into my flat." Sherlock said.

"You can't withhold evidence." Lestrade said. "And I didn't break into your flat."

"Then what do you call this than."

"It's a drugs bust."

"Seriously, this guy a junkie have you met him."

"Joan." Sherlock said.

"I'm pretty sure you could search this that all day you wouldn't find anything, you could call recreational." Joan said.

"Joan you'd probably want to shut up now." Sherlock told her and Joan looked at him.

"But come on." Joan said before she noticed his gaze. "No."

"What?"

"You?" she asks.

"Shut up! I'm not your sniffer dog."

"No Anderson's my sniffer dog."

"What?" Anderson said.

"Anderson, what are you doing here on a drugs bust?"

"Oh I volunteered."

"They all did." Lestrade said. "They're not strictly speaking on the drug squad, but their very keen."

"Are these human eyes?" Donovan asked.

"Put those back?" Sherlock said.

"They were in the microwave."

"It's for an experiment."

"Put them back." Joan snapped Sherlock didn't say anything, but Donovan was shocked by the snap of the woman's voice. Joan on the other hand was annoyed she didn't care if the man had been a junkie, she had dealt with them before as well, but they were annoying her.

"Keep looking guys, or you could help us properly and I'll stand them down."

"This is childish."

"Well, I'm dealing with a child." Lestrade said. "Sherlock this is our case, I'm letting you in, but you cannot go off on your own, Clear."

"What, so you set up a pretend drug's bust to bully me?'

"It stops being pretend if they tried anything." Lestrade warned.

"I'm clean." Sherlock said.

"Is your flat?" Lestrade asked. "All of it."

"I don't even smoke." Sherlock said rolling his shirt.

"Neither do I. So let's work together." Lestrade told him. "We found Rachel."

"Who is she?" Sherlock demanded.

"Jennifer Wilson's only daughter."

"Her daughter, why would she write her daughter's name? Why?" Sherlock asked.

"Never mind that, we found the case, according to someone the murder has the case, and we found it in the hands of our favorite psychopath." Anderson said. Sherlock was ab out to open his mouth when someone beat him to it.

"And if it wasn't for him, the police would still think she was writing an angry note in German." Joan snapped, she hated bullies, she always did.

"I'm not a psychopath, Anderson." Sherlock said trying not to smile. "I'm a high-functioning sociopath do your research." He turned to Lestrade. "You need to bring Rachel in, you need to question her, and I need to question her."

"She's dead."

"Excellent, I need to know why, there's a connection there has to be."

"Well I doubt it, since she's been dead for 14 years technically she was never alive." Lestrade explained and Joan understood immediately why. "Rachel was Jennifer Wilson's stillborn daughter, 14 years ago."

"No that's not right." Sherlock said. "How? Why would she do that why?"

"Why would she think of her daughter in her last moment, you, sociopath, I'm seeing it now." Anderson said.

'She didn't think about her daughter." Sherlock said. "She scratched her name on the floor with her fingernails, she was dying, and it took effort it would have hurt."

"You said that the victims, all took the poison themselves that he makes them take it. Maybe he I don't know talks to them." Joan told him. "Maybe he uses the death of her daughter somehow."

"Yeah, but that was ages ago. Why would she was still upset?" he asked and the entire room went quiet. "Not good." He told her.

"Bit not good, yeah." she told him.

"If you were dying." He told her. "If you'd been murdered in your very last few seconds, what would you say?"

"Please god let me live." Came out of Joan's lips because she had said that.

"Use your imagination."

"I don't have to." Joan said and she saw his movements.

"Yeah, but if you were clever, really clever Jennifer Wilson running all those lovers, she was clever." He told her. "She's trying to tell us something."

"Isn't your doorbell working, your taxi's here Sherlock?" Mrs. Hudson aid.

"I didn't order a taxi, go away."

"Oh dear they're making such a mess." Mrs. Hudson said. "What are they looking for?"

"It's a drug's bust Mrs. Hudson." Joan told her.

"But they're just for my hip, they're herbal soothers." She told Joan.

"Shut up! Everybody shut. Don't move, don't speak, don't even breath. I'm trying to think, Anderson face the other way your face putting me off."

"What my face is?"

"Everybody quiet and sit still Anderson, turn your back." Lestrade ordered.

"Oh for god's sakes."

"Your back, now please!" Lestrade said.

"What about your taxi?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

"Mrs. Hudson!" Sherlock snapped, before he got it. "Oh. She was clever, clever yes. She's cleverer than you lot and she's dead. Do you see, do you get it? Do you get it? She didn't lose her phone she never lost it." Sherlock was smiling. "She planted it on him. When she got out of the car, she knew that she was going to her death. She left the phone in order to lead us to her killer."

"But, how?"

"What do you mean how?" Sherlock asked. "Rachel! Don't you see Rachel? Oh…look at you lot. You're all vacant." He told them. "Is it nice not being me? It must be so relaxing, Rachel is not a name."

"Then what is it?" Joan asked.

"Joan on the luggage, there's a label, e-mail address." Sherlock told her, Joan moved to the case. "Oh, I've been to slow, she didn't have a laptop so that means she did her business on the phone, so it's a smart phone, its email enabled. So there was a website for her account. The username is her email address, and so the password is-"

"Rachel." Joan told him.

"So we can read her email, so what?" Anderson asked.

"Anderson don't talk aloud you lower the IQ of the whole street." Sherlock told him. "We can do much more than just read her emails."

#

Sherlock had left and Joan was standing on their flat looking as the police officers were leaving. Lestrade was not happy.

"Why do you put up with him?"

"Because I'm desperate, that's why. Because Sherlock Holmes is a great man, and I think one day if we're very, very, very lucky he might be a good one." Lestrade told her leaving. Joan stayed there on the flat; before she heard a beep she turned to the computer and saw the difference.

' _Damn it.'_ she thought, she grabbed the laptop and left.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Joan arrived to the place and she had chosen the wrong building all she could see was Sherlock trying to take the wrong pill.

"Sherlock!" she screamed and she had to think fast, all she did the only thing she could do and she pulled out her gun and did the only thing she could do.

#

"Why have I got this blanket? They keep putting this blanket on me." Sherlock complained.

"Yeah, it's for shock."

"I'm not in shock."

"Yeah, but some of the guys want to take photographs."

"So—the shooter, no sign?" Sherlock asked.

"Cleared off before we got here. But a guy like that would've had enemies, I s'pose. One of them could've been following him, but-we've got nothing to go on." Lestrade told him.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Sherlock said.

"Okay, gimme."

"The bullet they just dug out of the wall's from a handgun, kill shot over that distance, from that kind of weapon? That's a crack shot you're looking for. But not just a marksman, a fighter. His hands could have shaken at all, so clearly he's acclimatized to violence. He didn't fire until I was in immediate danger, though, so strong moral principles. You're looking for a man probably with a history of military service…" Sherlock trailed off as his gaze went to Joan who waved at him, and smiled innocently and he figured it out. "Nerves of steel."

"Actually you know, what forget what I said?" the woman that had defended him from the idiots like Anderson and Donovan, had just saved his life and he was not going to do something bad toward her. she was important to him, but he didn't know why?

"What?" Lestrade asked.

"Ignore all of that it's the er…shock talking."

"Where are you going?" Lestrade said as Sherlock was walking toward Joan.

"I just need to talk about the er…rent."

"But I still got questions."

"Oh, now what? In in shock! Look I've got a blanket." Sherlock told him.

"Sherlock!"

"And, I've just caught you a serial killer." Sherlock told him. "More or less."

"Okay, we'll pull you in tomorrow, off you go." Lestrade told him. Sherlock walked over to Joan.

"Erm…Sergeant Donovan has just been explaining everything the two pills, dreadful business isn't it? Dreadful." Joan tells him.

"Good shot." He told her.

"Yes. Yes, must have been. Through that window." Joan tells him feeling terrible about lying to him.

"Well you'd know." Sherlock told her. "Need to get the powder burns out of your fingers I don't suppose you'd serve time or this but let's avoid the court case." They are quiet and Joan looks at him.

"I'm sorry." She tells him and he looks at her. "For lying to you."

"It's alright, you were not aware I would not tell Lestrade." Sherlock tells her, he feels something though. "Are you alright."

"Yes, of course I'm alright." Joan tells him.

"Well you have just killed a man." Sherlock told her.

"Yes." Joan said. "That's true isn't it, but he wasn't a very nice man."

"No, no he wasn't was he." Sherlock tells her.

"Frankly a blood awful cabbie." Joan says and Sherlock smirks.

"That's true he was a bad cabbie, you should have seen the route he took us to get her." Sherlock tells her as they walked away.

"Stop it!" Joan says grabbing his hand. "We can't giggle it's a crime scene. Stop it." Joan tells him. Sherlock looks at her hand and she is about to let go but he grabs on as they walk.

"Well you're the one who shot him." he tells her.

'Keep your voice down." Joan tells him as they walked passed Donovan. "Sorry it's just the nerves, I think."

"Sorry." Sherlock tells her. They stop and Joan looks at him letting go of his hand.

"You were going to take that damn pill weren't you?" Joan tells him.

"Course I wasn't." he tells her. "Biding my time; knew you'd turn up."

"No you didn't." she tells him. "That's how you get your kicks isn't it? You risk your life to prove you're clever."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you're an idiot." Sherlock smiles at her, no one had really told him that, except Mycroft but he didn't count.

"Dinner?"

"Starving." Joan says and he grabs her hand as they walk away.

"End of Baker Street there's a good Chinese stays open till 2:00 you can tell good Chinese by the bottom third of the door handle." Sherlock tells her and Joan looks at the man coming out of the car.

"Sherlock!" she tells him stopping him. "Sherlock that's him, that's the man I was talking to you about."

"I know exactly who that is." Sherlock tells her letting go of her hand.

"So…another case cracked. How very public spirited, though that's not really your motivation."

"What are you doing here?"

"As ever, I'm concerned about you."

"Yes, I've been hearing about your 'concern'." Sherlock tells his older brother.

"Always so aggressive. Did it ever occur to you that you and I belong on the same side?" Mycroft told him.

"Oddly enough, no."

"We have more in common than you'd like to believe. This petty feud between us is simply childish. People will suffer. And you know how it always upset Mummy."

"I upset her? Me? It wasn't me that upset her Mycroft!" Sherlock said and Joan looked at them.

"No, no wait…Mummy? Who's Mummy?"

"Mother, our mother. This is my brother Mycroft." Sherlock says, Joan tries really hard not to blush. "Putting on weight again?"

"Losing it, in fact." Mycroft tells him.

"He's your brother."

"Of course he's my brother." Sherlock tells her and Joan couldn't help the red cheeks that happen.

"So he's not…" she is getting redder.

"Not what?" Sherlock asked and Mycroft is looking at her as well.

"I don't know criminal mastermind."

"Close enough."

"For goodness 'sake, I occupy a minor position in the British Government."

"He is the British Government, when he's not busy being the British Secret Service, or the CIA on a freelance basis." Sherlock informed her. "Good evening, Mycroft. Try not to start a war before I get home you know what it does to the traffic." Sherlock leaves and Joan goes to follow him before she turns back.

"So when you say you're concern about him, you actually are concern." Joan tells him.

"Yes, of course." Mycroft tells her.

"I mean, it actually is a childish feud?" Joan asks.

"He's always being so resentful. You can imagine the Christmas Dinner's." he told her.

"Yeah, no, God no." she tells him. "I better, hello again." Joan says politely. The secretary/assistant and Joan is pretty sure is Mycroft's wife looking at her.

"Oh."

"Right, good night." Joan says with a soft chuckle.

"Good night, Dr. Watson." Mycroft says and Joan walks up to Sherlock and takes his hand, he looks the other way to hide a soft smile.

"So, Dim sum?"

"Mm! I can always predict the fortune cookies."

"No you can't."

"Almost always." He tells her." You did get shot though?"

"Sorry?"

"In Afghanistan there was an actual wound."

"Oh...yeah shoulder."

"Shoulder, I thought so."

"No you didn't."

"Left one."

"Lucky guess."

"I never guess." He tells her.

"Yes you do?" she tells him. "What you're so happy about?"

"Moriarty."

"What's Moriarty?"

"I've absolutely no idea." He tells her.

#

On the other side Mycroft was seeing as they left.

"Sir, should we go." Anthea asks him.

"Interesting that soldier girl. She could be the making of my brother, or make him worse than ever. Either way we'd better upgrade their surveillance status. Grade 3 active."

"Sorry, sir who's status."

"Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson." Mycroft said before moving toward his car. The person in the car though smile they were finally together and everything was going to get more complicated for Joan.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. There are differences of course. Guess who the person in the car was? So for the next chapter, I will not do one of the cases I am telling you that now. Don't forget to review.**


	8. Fevered Dream

**One More Time**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **xXx-OtAkU-444xXx**_ **for the review. I also want to thank the new favorites and follows, Yay you guys. Okay so I will be moving around the place and we will see other characters. I will be skipping The Blind Banker but there will be mentions of them in this chapter. Also some information about Joan you guys would like. Also there is another gender-bent as well for one of the characters.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies. I also don't own the other shows/movies I will be using they belong to their owners.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **One More Time**

 **Eight: Fevered Dreams**

"I hope everything is going to be alright." Joan told her Boss Oriana Rison, her boss and the younger daughter of one of the soldier's Joan had served with.

"Yeah, well it has been something." Oriana told her. "I've never been kidnapped before." Joan was trying not to feel bad about it.

"I'm really sorry about it." Joan tells her. "I will understand if…"

"Oh, oh, no Joan this will not affect your work place." Oriana told her with a smile. "Except you know, if we see one of my brother's we won't say anything."

"Alright, I guess I will see you at work." Joan told Oriana.

"You as well; it was nice to meet you Mr. Holmes." Oriana said as the cab came for her. Sherlock and Joan stood together.

"She actually meant it." Sherlock told Joan.

"I don't think she is able to lie well." Joan told him.

#

Sherlock was not going to sleep at all, which ended with him down the living room and he heard a noise. He just thought of Joan moving around when he heard it.

" _No!"_ he moved and went to Joan's door her nightmares were interesting. He just listened. _"You've changed Thorin—wouldn't have gone back on his word, No I don't, let me go, don't do this."_

" _Ah!"_ she screamed and Sherlock was shocked by the nightmare he thought it would be about the war. The name thought made his blood boil and he didn't understand the reason, also why Joan was dreaming about this man of all things.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _2 Weeks Later_

Joan came downstairs from her room and she was a little bit annoyed.

"Sherlock, what happened to my clothes?" she asked.

"Mrs. Hudson is washing them, she owed me a favor." He told her.

"And you asked her to wash my clothes?" she asked.

"No." Sherlock told her, but she knew it was otherwise.

"You know you didn't have to do that, but thank you." Joan told him.

"I didn't take all your clothes away you still have those your parents send you in a box." Sherlock told her.

"I'm not—" she didn't get to finish as her phone rang, she raised it and saw an unfamiliar number there.

"Hello?"

"You know I had to call Erik to give me your new phone number." The voice was silk smooth and one she recognized, her jaw dropped she ignored that Sherlock was looking at her.

"Garrett?" she said. "Why, how, when, is really nice to hear from you." She was smiling brightly and Sherlock was trying to figure out, who this Garrett was.

"Is nice to hear from you too, would have been nice if I didn't have to find out from Elrond that you were injured."

"Sorry."

"You can make it up to me, by coming to see me and Elrond, we'll have lunch."

"Fine."

"You can't wear jumpers Joan."

"Oh, bugger off." Joan said with a laugh.

"I'll text you the address." He said.

"Alright, I'll see you-"

"In two hours" he said hanging up. Joan looked at her phone with a smile, before looking at Sherlock.

"You will be going out."

"Yes, don't text me Sherlock, please."

"I will do no such thing." he told her and she smile.

"Anyway, I have to get ready." she told him.

"Don't state the obvious Joan, you will be going out with an ex-boyfriend and a friend, you have not seen him in a while and he seemed upset you didn't tell him of your injuries." Sherlock told her.

"Yes, but you missed something he is also my ex-fiancé." She said walking up the stairs fast leaving Sherlock sitting there.

' _Fiance, ex-fiance.'_ He thought it was always something he missed, but something else came to mind. Joan was going to marry, this Garrett. Now she was going to see him again. He could tell by her reaction the feelings were brotherly almost friendly so she cared but not in a romantic sort of way. He had found many things about his flat-mate and it seemed he was learning more. He waited until Joan came down and he tried not to say anything as she was wearing one of the outfits he had seen on the box that had arrived two weeks after she had moved into 221B. He didn't understand why she didn't wear outfits like that.

Joan did not feel comfortable, she was wearing a pencil skirt dress, it was a navy blue with a black belt and she had two inch heels, her hair was down, she felt rather uncomfortable and missed her jumper.

"Alright, Sherlock I'm leaving don't text me unless it's a dire emergency and I don't mean; you can't get your phone emergency." Joan told him.

As she left, Sherlock was still surprised. But he also notice something the lack of jewelry, oh Joan had jewelry he had seen it. He notices that she had a lack of gold. He had seen woman wear gold, Joan seemed almost uncomfortable with it, she didn't like it, she had dated one of her boyfriends and they had given her a golden bracelet and she had just left it out there before returning it. Yes, his flat-mate seemed to have something against it, she was not interested not that it was really important.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Joan arrived to the restaurant and out were standing two men, she knew very well. Both wearing suits and she had to smile before she got down paid for her cab and she pretty much walked faster before throwing her arms around Garrett before doing the same thing to Elrond.

"Is good to see both of you." She told them. They walked inside and didn't notice the camera moving their way.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

It had been an hour and Joan wouldn't answer her phone. Sherlock had texted over thirty times already and besides the:

' _Busy-JW'_

Text he got, nothing else, he could get. Joan was ignoring him. He didn't know if she was still angry of getting her and her boss Ora kidnapped in the case with the Chinese smuggling gang. It wasn't his fault. Why did Joan want to have girly time, why did she have to find a job, being his assistant was good; though there was an advantage, her inheritance had been opened after the case and a screaming. Which is, how he found out that Joan had been raised by two males, it's what he told Lestrade when he mentioned it in one of the cases.

#

 _Flashback_

" _So, Joan's, Mum and Dad haven't called her." Lestrade mentioned._

" _Stop trying to be sneaky Lestrade it doesn't suit you." Sherlock told him._

" _What, Joan is a nice?"_

" _She's my Doctor, do not even think about it Lestrade." Sherlock said. "Aren't you married-?"_

" _Alright, Sherlock I didn't mean it like that she is young for me and like you said I am married." Sherlock looked at Lestrade and noticed something in his look._

" _Oh, your protective of her, she reminds you of someone you needed to protect, she reminds you of your oldest daughter." Sherlock said._

" _So her parents are dead?"_

" _The one's that gave birth to her; yes." Sherlock told him, now that he knew Lestrade didn't have any plans for her. "It's obvious Lestrade, she and her older sister have a strain relationship-_ Lestrade snorted considering it was Sherlock telling him that, Sherlock ignored it _\- Joan was raised by a family member but not just nay family member one she loved dearly and she was cared for in returned. Her sister was jealous, of course being that Harry blames their mother for their parents dead but the truth being that Joan's Father was the real cause for it."_

" _That's sad."_

" _Don't feel bad for her, her Father blamed her mother of having affairs when it was he in-fact having them, he made his family believed that Joan was not his so in turn they shunned Joan and it let her to be raised by her Uncle and his partner which happens to be male. They are currently traveling the world."_

#

So he had learned new things about Joan. He also knew that people had begun to read her blog and were related to her, but Joan wouldn't go with them. He had heard a conversation when someone was trying to convince her to leave and she told them no.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Garrett and Elrond were both listening to Joan explain her flat-mate. They didn't know if they wanted to kidnap her to their home, but at the same time they had never seen her so happy.

"So, you are alright?" Garrett asked.

"Yes, he is ma and I'm pretty sure he might make something come to life in our flat, but I am." She told them.

"Alright" Garrett said.

"Now, how are William and Tauriel?" Joan asks Garrett.

"They are doing fine, Will misses you."

"I'll call, I promise."

"Arwen has read your blog as well as my sons." Elrond tells her.

"Really?" Joan says.

"Yes, they seemed to want to meet him." Elrond said.

"Now, knowing what you are doing." Garrett says. "Joan you are keeping proof of everything."

"Yes."

"No, I mean besides just your blog, from what you are telling me those police officers are very hostile against the man, if you don't have some proof just in-case everything went down the tube." Garrett told her. "You know very well that things can turn around in seconds, and I want you to be prepared."

"Garrett is right; you can send us the papers if you're scared Mr. Holmes will destroy them in his experiments." Elrond told her.

"I suppose I should." Joan said.

"You should, if Elrond hadn't the evidence with one of his patients he would have lost his license to continue practicing." Garrett told her.

"I suppose." Joan told them and they heard the vibration of the phone. Joan sighed and gave them an apologetic look and looked at her phone.

"It's your flat-mate."

"Yes." Joan told them.

"Now, have you talked to your parents?"

"Yes, I got screamed at mind you, also they are having fun in their honeymoon/anniversary." Joan told them. "So are you both almost done with your interrogation?"

"Maybe, we still need to know more stuff." Garrett told her.

"Right, anyway how has it gone with you?" Joan said.

"I've had to deal with a bother."

"Is it the Durinson's again?" Elrond asked.

"The Prodigal son has returned from his exile or something and he is annoying." Garrett said.

"He cannot be that bad." Joan said knowing that Garrett tended to exaggerate a bit.

"I am not!" Garrett told her. "That man is a menace, is just my Father had a good relationship with the Durinson's that I don't drop their company from the firm." Joan understood that very well, it was the reason; she and he had gotten engage in the first place, so that his parents didn't pressure him into a marriage he didn't want, until he met his now dead wife and they broke the engagement as she went into the army.

"You will survive them, Garrett." Elrond told him.

#

They had let Joan leave and both Garrett and Elrond looked at each other.

"She still has no memory." Garrett told Elrond.

"No." Elrond told him. "I really don't want her too; I don't think we will like what happens when she finally does."

"I'm keeping _'him'_ away from her as much as I can." Garrett said.

"If they are destined to meet Garrett you will not be able to stop them, even now paths are crossing. Galadriel won't tell me, but she has seen something that is very important."

"When doesn't she keep secrets?" Garrett asked.

"We just have to be there when she finally wakes." Elrond told him.

"I'm not looking forward to when my son and daughter do, I have a feeling Bella has a rough road ahead."

"Who of us do not?" Elrond said.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Joan arrived to Baker Street and she smiled as she went upstairs.

"Oh, Joan I didn't recognize you." Mrs. Hudson gushed at her outfit.

"Thank-you, Mrs. Hudson." Joan said.

"Did you and Sherlock get in a domestic; he is in a bit of a strop." Mrs. Hudson asked.

"No, I just didn't answer the text he sent me because I was with some childhood friends." Joan told her. She walked up to the flat and just hoped that the flat wasn't on fire, she also brought something to Sherlock as an apology.

"Joan, let me borrow your phone." Sherlock told her once, she opened the door.

"Wait a minute Sherlock." She answered before putting chocolate gold coins in his hand that had been stretched out for her phone. Sherlock looked at her with a raise brow. "I brought some milk because you finished it, again."

"Your phone, Joan." Sherlock told him, hiding the gold coins in his pocket because it was the only gold thing she liked and Joan just came and gave him, her phone before returning to the kitchen.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINEBREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note **: This is the end of the chapter. I was thinking as I was writing that Bella as Joan would have an aversion to GOLD mostly because she saw those she love go nuts because of it and the One Ring as well, so that is my reasoning to her aversion for it, silver she can handle, not gold though. Okay, so the idea from Garret and Elrond will come up in later chapters of course. Also now you know that Joan is close to the Company and Thorin of all people, she has met some of the company and is close to them, but some she won't meet in a while. You also know where Gandalf and Charles are. I will have chapters like this when they are not related to the episodes so you can see different things. Don't forget to review.**


	9. Not A Hero I

**One More Time**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **Laniel and QUEENofMyfandoms**_ **for the review. I also want to thank for the new favorite and follows, thank you guys. So I think you guys know what chapters come next, like the others there will be some changes.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies. I also don't own the other shows/movies I will be using they belong to their owners.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **One More Time**

 **Nine:** **Not A Hero Pt. 1**

Joan was walking up to 221B when she heard a noise and she noticed that it was shots. She climbed up the stairs fast covering her ears.

"What the hell are you doing?" Joan asked.

"Bored." Sherlock told her.

"What?" Joan asked of him. She didn't expect him to get up and begin to shoot the wall.

"Bored, Bored, Bored!" he said shooting the wall. Joan walked up and took the gun of his hands. "I don't know what's got into the criminal classes. Good job I'm not one of them."

"So you take it out on the wall."

"Oh well the wall had it coming." He said painting a happy face on the wall.

"What about that Russian case?"

"Belarus. Open and shit domestic murder, not worth my time." Sherlock told her lying down.

"Oh shame." Joan said walking over to the kitchen. "Anything in! I'm starving." She said and went to open the fridge before she saw it.

"Oh…it's a head." Joan said. "A severed head!"

"Just tea for me, thanks." Sherlock told her.

"There's a head in the fridge."

"Yes."

"A bloody head!"

"Well, where else was I supposed to put it?" he asked her. "You don't mind do you? Got from Bart's morgue. I'm measuring the coagulation of saliva after death."

"I see you've written up the taxi's driver case."

"Yeah, yes." Joan said sitting down.

"Um, A Study in Pink. Nice."

"Well you know, Pink Lady, pink case, pink phone, there was a lot of pink. Did you like it?" Joan asked.

"Um…no."

"Why I thought you'd be flattered." Joan told him with hurt feelings.

"Flattered? Sherlock see's through everything and everyone in seconds. What's incredibly, though is how spectacularly ignorant he is about some things." Sherlock told her.

"Wow, hang on a minute, I didn't mean that—"

"Oh you meant _'spectacularly ignorant'_ in a nice way. Look, it doesn't matter to me who's Prime Minister or who's sleeping with whom."

"No, no. Whether the earth goes around the sun."

"Oh God, that again it's not important!"

"Not important…its primary school stuff. How can you not know it, how can you not know that?"

"Well if I ever did, I've deleted it."

"Deleted it?" Joan asked wanting to understand.

"Listen." He told her. "This is my hard drive and it only makes sense to put things in there that are useful. Really useful. Ordinary people fill their heads with all kinds of rubbish. That makes it hard to get at the stuff that matters. Do you see?"

"But it's the solar system?"

"Ugh!" Sherlock said. "Oh hell, why does that matter. So we go around the sun. If we went around the moon, or round, round, round the garden like a teddy bear, it wouldn't make any difference. All that matters to me is the work! Without that my brain rots! Put that in your blog. Or better still; stop inflicting your opinions on the world."

Joan was hurt; she got up and put on her jacket. Walking toward the door, Sherlock turned around.

"Where are you going?"

"Out! I need some air." Joan told him, Mrs. Hudson passed Joan but didn't say anything.

"Ooh-Ooh!" Mrs. Hudson said. "You two have a little domestic? Oh it's a bit nippy out there. She should have wrapped herself a bit more." Sherlock got up and went to look at the window, to see Joan.

"Look at that Mrs. Hudson quiet, calm, peaceful. Isn't it hateful?"

"Oh, I'm sure something will turn up, Sherlock. A nice murder that'll cheer you up."

"Mm…can't come too soon."

"What have you done to my bloody wall, I'm putting this on your rent, young man!"

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Morning." Joan woke up to Garrett's face, she got up.

"Morning."

"The kids already left to school, told me to tell you good morning."

"You should have woken me up earlier." Joan told him.

"Nonsense, now come eat breakfast with me." Garrett told her and Joan got up walking with him to the kitchen.

"I suppose I owe you breakfast."

"You are the best cook." Garrett said turning on the television. The news was one and Joan turned to it and they both looked as they heard the news.

"No."

"Breakfast is cancel I suppose."

"You can eat, I have to go."

"Don't be ridiculous Joan, I'll take you." Garret said getting his jacket and his car keys.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Thank-you." Joan said getting down.

"Call me if you have any trouble." Garrett told her. Joan walked inside the line tape after telling the police she lived there.

#

Joan climbed up the stairs and she was not exactly the best at the moment. She turned and looked for Sherlock.

"Sherlock!"

"Joan." Sherlock said sitting down calmly on his couch with his violin. Mycroft was on the other side. They both looked at her and she looked so disheveled with her hair down.

"I saw it on the telly. Are you okay?"

"Me? What? Oh, yeah fine. Gas leak apparently." Sherlock told her. "I can't." He told Mycroft.

"Can't?" Mycroft asked

"Stuff I've got on is just too big. I can't spare the time."

"Never mind your usual trivia this is a matter of national importance."

"How's the diet?" Sherlock asked.

"Fine." Mycroft answered. "Perhaps you can get through to him, Joan."

"What?" Joan asked having sitting down.

"I'm afraid my brother can be very intransigent."

"If you're so keen, why don't you investigate it?" Sherlock told him.

"No, no, no. I can't possibly be away from the office for any length of time. Not with the Korean election so…well you don't need to know about that do you? Plus a case like this requires leg work."

"How's Garrett, Joan?" Sherlock asked. "How was the couch?"

"Bed, Sherlock. It was the bed." Mycroft said. Sherlock turn to look at Joan.

"Oh, yes of course." Sherlock told him.

"How…oh never mind." Joan said. "But if you're both so interested it was the spare bedroom."

"Sherlock's business seems to be booming since you and he became, pals. What's he like to live with? Hellish I imagine." Mycroft told her. Joan didn't even notice the relief in Sherlock's eyes.

"Well I'm never bored." Joan informed him.

"Good, that's good isn't it?" Mycroft said and gave her the folder. "Andrew West, known as Westie to his friends. Civil Servant, found dead on the track at Battersea Station this morning with his head smashed in."

"Jumped in front of a train." Joan asked.

"Seems the logical assumption."

"But?" Joan asked.

"But?"

"Well you wouldn't be here if it was just an accident." Joan told him, Sherlock smirked.

"The MOD is working on a new missile defense system the Bruce-Partington program it's called, the plan for it was on a memory stick."

"That wasn't very clever." Joan tells him.

"It's not the only copy." Mycroft informed her.

"Oh."

"It's secret and missing."

"Top secret."

"Very. We think West must have taken the memory stick and we can't risk it falling into the wrong hands. You've got to find those plans Sherlock. Don't make me order you."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Think it over, Goodbye Joan."

"Mmm." Joan told him.

"See you very soon." Mycroft told her and Joan rolled her eyes. She waited until Mycroft was gone before she talked.

"Why did you lie?" she asked Sherlock. "You've got nothing on. Not a single case. That's why the wall took a pounding. Why did you tell your brother you were busy?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Oh. Nice. Sibling rivalry." Joan told him. "Now we're getting somewhere." She told him and Sherlock answered his phone.

"Sherlock Holmes." He said. "Of course. How could I refuse?" he got up and Joan looked at him.

"Lestrade. I've been summoned, coming?"

"If you want me to."

"Of course. I'd be lost without my blogger." He told her.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

They had arrived to Scotland Yard and were walking with Lestrade as he began to talk.

"You like the funny cases don't you." Lestrade said. "The surprising ones."

"Obviously."

"You'll love this. That explosion."

"Gas leak, yes?" Sherlock told him.

"No." Lestrade said.

"No?"

"No; made to look like one." Lestrade told him.

"What?"

"Hardly anything left of the place, except a strong box a very strong box and inside this." Lestrade said and showed them the packet.

"You haven't opened it?" Sherlock told him.

"It's address to you isn't it. We've x-rayed it." Lestrade told him. "It's not booby trapped."

"How reassuring." Sherlock said checking the package and Joan was nervous about that. "Nice, stationary bohemian."

"What?"

"From the Czech Republic, no fingerprints."

"No."

"She used a fountain pen. Parker Duo fold, Indian nib."

"She?" Lestrade sked.

"Obviously." Sherlock told him.

"Obviously." Joan told him. Sherlock opened the package and Joan noticed it.

"But that….that's the phone." Joan said. "The Pink phone."

"From the Study in Pink?" Lestrade asked.

"Well obviously it's not the same phone; but it's supposed to look like….a Study In Pink? You read her blog?" Sherlock asked Lestrade.

"Of course I read her blog." Lestrade told him. "We all do, do you really not know the earth revolves around the sun?" Lestrade asked, Donovan didn't even cover the chuckle. Joan blushed and Sherlock looked at her.

"It isn't the same phone." Sherlock told them ignoring the question all together. "This one's brand new. Someone has gone to a lot of trouble to make it look like the same phone." He turned to Joan. "Which means your blog has far wider readership?"

' _You have a message.'_ The phone said and they heard it, it was a serious of beeps.

"Was that it?"

"No, that's not it." Sherlock told them.

"What the hell are we supposed to make of that?" Lestrade asked. "A state agent's photo and the bloody greenwish pips."

"It's a warning." '

"A warning?" Joan asked.

"Some secret societies used to send dried melon seeds, orange pips things like that." he told them, her. "Five pips they're warning it's going to happen again." Sherlock said and looked at the picture that had arrived with it.

"I've seen his place before."

"What going to happen again?"

"Boom!" Sherlock told them walking out.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"You had a look didn't you Sherlock, when you first came to see about your flat." Mrs. Hudson said as they had arrived to see her. Mrs. Hudson opened the door to 221C.

"The doors been opened recently."

"No, can't be that's the only key; I can't get anyone interested in this flat. It's the damp. I expect, that's the curse of the basements." Mrs. Hudson told them as Sherlock, Joan and Lestrade went inside. "I'd live in a place once when I was first married. Black mold all up the wall…." She didn't get to finish as they had closed the door.

"Shoes."

"He's a bomber, remember." As they had found the shoes in the middle of the room. Sherlock was trying to find something telling about the shoes, when the cell-phone rang. Joan and Lestrade looked at him.

"Hello." He said.

"He...Hello…sexy!"

"Who's this?' he asked.

"I've… sent… you a little puzzle, just to say hi." The woman told him.

""Who's talking? Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying, I'm typing at this stupid bitch is reading it out."

"The curtain rises." Sherlock says to no one.

"What?" Joan asked.

"Nothing." Sherlock told her.

"No, what did you mean?" she told him.

"I've been expecting this for some time." He told her, since she had gotten kidnapped by the Chinese.

"12 hours to solve, my puzzle Sherlock or I'm going to be so naughty."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. So, Joan went to Garrett's home and we are getting to Moriarty. No before you ask they are not getting together, they're just oh magnificent friends. Don't forget to review.**


	10. Not A Hero II

**One More Time**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **Laniel, Outofthisworldgal, Forever Fanfiction Lover22 and xXxOtAkU-444**_ **for the review. I also want to thank for the new favorite and follows.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies. I also don't own the other shows/movies I will be using they belong to their owners.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **One More Time**

 **Ten: Not A Hero Pt.2**

Sherlock and Joan were in St. Bart's, Sherlock was doing research and experimenting trying to get things done and solve the puzzle.

"So, who do you suppose it was?" Joan said.

"Hmm?"

"Woman on the phone, the crying woman."

"Oh, she doesn't matter, she's just a hostage." He told her. "No leads there."

"For God's sakes, I wasn't talking about leads." Joan told him.

"You're not going to be much use to her."

"Are they trying to trace it, trace the call?" Joan asked him, ignoring his previous words.

"One was too smart for that." Sherlock told her and another beep from his phone. "Pass me my phone." He told her.

"Where is it?" she asked him.

"Jacket." He told her and Joan moved to his side being a little rough. "Careful." He told her.

"Text, from your brother." Joan told him.

"Delete it."

"Delete it?" she asked.

"Missile plans are out of the country now. Nothing we can do about it." Sherlock said to her.

"Well, Mycroft think there is. He's texted you eighty times. Must be important."

"Then why didn't he cancel his dental appointment?" Sherlock asked her.

"He's what?"

"Mycroft never texts if he can talk, Look Andrew West stole the missile plans, tried to sell them got his head smashed in for his pains, end of story the only mystery is this. Why is my brother so determined to bore me, when somebody else is being so delightfully interesting?"

"Try and remember there's a woman who might die." Joan told him.

"What for?" he asked her. "There's hospital full of dying people, Doctor. Why don't you go cry by their bedside? See what good it does them." Joan didn't say anything and the computer beeped. "Ah."

"Any luck?" Molly asked coming inside.

"Uh yes." Sherlock told her. There was someone at the door as well.

"Sorry for interrupting." The male said.

"Jim hi, come in, come in." Molly said. "Jim this is Sherlock Holes. Ah…." Molly was looking at Joan.

"Joan Watson, hi." She told the man.

"Hi, so you're Sherlock Holmes. Molly's told meal about you. You're on one of your cases?" Jim asked Sherlock and Joan knew that the guy was waiting his time. She felt a small shiver run down her spine though. And in her mind an eye appear made out of fire and a weird voice promising her things. She blocked it, since it came mostly in her nightmares and she didn't know why it came now.

"Jim works in IT, upstairs." Molly told them or Sherlock. "That's how we met office romance."

"Gay." Sherlock said and Joan looked at him in surprise.

"Sorry, what?" Jim said.

"Nothing, hey." Sherlock told him. Jim crossed close to Joan and she felt he shiver run down her spine once more before the man moved and dropped something. She turned around because she knew Sherlock was going to kill the man and she felt bad for him something told her she shouldn't.

"Sorry, sorry." Jim said moving close to Molly. "Hi. Well, I'd better be off. I'll see you at the Fox, about six-ish."

"Yeah." Molly said.

"Bye, it was nice to meet you." Jim told Sherlock and Joan knew he wouldn't answer.

"You too." Joan said and Jim turned to her and she hid the shiver. He left the room and she felt fine.

"What do you mean gay?" Molly asked. "We're together."

"And domestic bliss most suits you, Molly. You've put on 3 pounds since I last saw you." Sherlock told her, and Joan tried not to wince.

"Two and a half." Molly said.

"Three." Sherlock told her.

"Sherlock." Joan warned him, but it was too late.

"He's not gay!" Molly said working herself up. "Why do you have to spoil—he's not?"

"With that level of personal grooming." Sherlock said.

"Because he puts product in his hair? You put product in your hair." Joan told him.

"I wash my hair there's a difference." Sherlock told her. "No, no tinted eyelashes. Clear signs of taurine cream around the frown lines, those tired clubber's eyes, then there's his underwear."

"His underwear?" Molly asked even Joan was curious about it.

"Visible about the waistline, very visible, very particular brand, that plus the suggestive fact that he just left this number under this dish here-" Sherlock told her "and I'd say you'd better break it off now and save yourself the pain." Molly just leaves and Joan could see tears there.

"Charming; well done."

"Just saving her time, isn't that kinder?" Sherlock asked her.

"Kinder? No, no Sherlock that wasn't kind." Joan told him.

"I should tell you that Garrett is gay—"Sherlock began to tell her about it, because he wanted her to know, he couldn't let her get her hopes up.

"I know and he's bisexual, I knew since I was fifteen because I used to cover for him when he went on dates with blokes." Joan told Sherlock.

"He could have dealt with it." Sherlock told her.

"Oropher was not very accepting about his son being bisexual, hence the marriage." Joan told him.

"Why did you shiver?" Sherlock asked changing the subject and Joan looked at him.

"What?" Joan asked.

"When Molly's Boyfriend came in you shivered, why?" Sherlock asked.

"The room was cold." Joan told him. Sherlock looked at her straight in the eyes and Joan stood her ground, it was a lie they both knew it.

"Fine, I didn't like him; don't ask because I don't know." Joan said and Sherlock knew that was all he was going to get out of her. So he moves to the next thing pushing one of the shoes closer to her.

"Go on, then." He told her.

"Hmm?" she says.

"You know what I do, off you go."

"Um no," she tells him. "I'm not going to stand here so you can humiliate me while I try and—"

"An outside eyes, a second opinion, it's very useful to me." Sherlock tells her.

"Yeah, right."

"Really!" Sherlock says looking into her eyes.

"Fine. Oh, they're just a pair of shoes—trainers."

"Good." He tells her.

"Um…they're in good nick; I'd say they were pretty new, except the sole has been well-worn, so the owner must have had them for a while." She said moving the shoe around. "Uh, very 80's probably one of those retro designs."

"You're on sparkling form, what else?" Sherlock told her.

"They're quite big, a man's—"

"But."

"But there's a trace of a name inside in felt-tip and adult's don't write their names inside their shoes, so this belonged to a kid."

"Excellent, what else?"

"Uh…that's it." Joan told him.

"That's it."

"How did I do?" Joan asked him.

"Well done Joan." Sherlock told her before doing something with his face that Joan knew was not going to be good. "Really well, I mean you missed almost everything of importance, but you know—"he told her getting the shoes.

"The owner loved these, scrubbed them clean whitened where they got discolored changed lases three…no four times." He told her. "Even so, there are traces of his flaky skin when his fingers have come in contact with ties so he suffered from eczema. The shoes are well-worn more so in the inner side, which means the owner had weak arches. British-make, 20 years old."

"20 years?"

"They're not retro, they're original." Sherlock told her. "Limited edition, two blue stripes, 1989."

"But there's still mud on them, they look new."

"Someone's kept them that way, quite a bit of mud caked on the soles." Sherlock told her. "Analysis shows it's from Sussex with London mud over laying it."

"How do you know?"

"Pollen, clear as a DNA reference to me." Sherlock told her. "South of the river, so the kid wore these trainers, came to London from Sussex 20 years ago and left them behind."

"What happened to him?"

"Something bad, I mean he loved these shoes; remember." Sherlock told her. "He'd never leave them filthy, wouldn't let them go unless he had to, so a child with big feet gets…Oh!"

"What?" Joan asked.

"Carl Powers."

"Sorry, who?"

"Carl Powers, Joan."

"What is it?"

"It's where I began." He told her and they left the labs.

#

Joan and Sherlock were in a cab. Sherlock began to talk about Carl Powers.

"1989, young kind, champion swimmer, came up from Brighton for a school sports tournaments, drowned in the pool." He told her. "Tragic accident, you wouldn't remember it, why would you?"

"But you remember."

"Yes."

"Something fishy about it?"

"Nobody thought so, nobody except me. I was only a kid myself I read about in the newspapers."

"You started young didn't you?"

"The boy, Carl Powers, had some kind of fit in the water, but by the time they got him out, it was too late. There was something wrong somewhere; I couldn't get it out of my head."

"What?"

"His shoes."

"What about them?"

"They weren't there. I made a fuss, I tried to get the police interested, but nobody seem to think it was important, he'd left all the rest of his clothes in the locker. But there was no sign of his shoes." Sherlock told her. "Until now."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Joan was in Mycroft's office since she had asked Sherlock if she could help and he had sent her here. She was told to dress nice for this.

"Joan! How nice, I'm hoping it won't be long." Mycroft told her coming inside, she noticed that he was touching his cheek and Joan had to know if Sherlock was right. "How can I help?"

"Thank you um…I was wanting to." She began. "Your brother sent me to collect more fact about the stolen plans, the missile plans."

"Did he." He said looking at her.

"Yes." Joan told him. "He's investigating now; he's uh….investigating away."

"Um, I just wondered what else you could tell me about the dead man." She asked of him.

"Um, 27. Clerk at Vauxhall Cross, MI6. He was involved in the Bruce-Partington program in minor capacity security clears A-Okay, no known terrorist affiliations or sympathies. Last seen by his fiancée at 10.30 yesterday evening." He began to tell her and Joan wrote everything down.

"Right he was found at Battersea, yes. So he got on the train?" she asked him.

"No."

"What?"

"He had an Oyster card, but it hadn't been used."

"He must have brought a ticket."

"Hmm…there was no ticket on the body."

"Then,"

"Then how did he end up with a bashed in brain on the tracks of Buttersea? That is the question. The one I was rather hoping Sherlock would provide an answer to. How's he getting on?" he asked her.

"He's fine and it is going…very well. So he's um…he's completely focused on it." she told him.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Sherlock had solved the bomber's clue and the woman was finally save with the addition that they found out the bomber was also the murderer of Carl Powers.

#

"She lives in Cornwell." Lestrade told them. "2 men broke in wearing masks forced her into the car park and decked her out in enough explosives to take down a house. Told her to phone you, check the read out from this pager." He told them and showed them the pager.

"Well if she deviated by one word, the snipper would set her off."

"Or if you hadn't solved the case." Joan tells Sherlock.

"Oh elegant." Sherlock said.

"Elegant." Joan said.

"What was the point? Why would anyone do this?" Lestrade asked. Sherlock was looking out the door.

"No, I can't be the only person in the world that gets bored." Sherlock says before the phone rings again.

"You have one new message." It begins with the Pips once more.

"Four pips."

"First test passed it would seem. Here's the second. It's abandoned, wouldn't you say?" Sherlock told Greg showing him the phone.

"I'll see if it's been reported." Greg told them. The door opened and it was Donovan.

"Freak, it's for you." She said holding out a phone. Joan looks at Sherlock as he goes out.

"Hello." He asked.

' _It's okay that you've gone to the police.'_ The voice said.

"Who's this, is this you again?" he asked.

' _But don't rely on them.'_ the voice of the new victim told him. _'Clever you guessing about Carl Powers; I never liked him; Carl laughed at me so I stopped him laughing.'_

"You've stolen another voice, I presume." Sherlock asked.

' _This is about you and me.'_ The voice said.

"Who are you?" Sherlock asked. "What's that noise?"

'It's the sound of life, Sherlock.' The voice said. 'But don't worry I can soon fix that. You solve my last puzzle in 9 hours. This time you have eight.'

"Great! We've found it." Lestrade said.

#

They had gone to find a car and Lestrade was explaining everything to Sherlock and Joan was behind him, she was stopped by Donovan.

"You're still around him?"

"Yeah, well."

"Opposites attract, I suppose." Donovan told her.

"No, we're not." She told her beginning to object when she gave up, it was not like it was going to change anything,

"You should get yourself a hobby, stamps, maybe trains, safer and respectable." Donovan told her.

"You're telling me about being respectable." Joan said moving over to Sherlock.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Sherlock got another call.

"Hello."

' _The clues in the name Janus Cars.'_ The voice said.

"Who would you be giving me a clue?" Sherlock asked.

' _When does anyone do anything?'_ the voice said. _'Because I'm bored. We were made for each other Sherlock.'_

"Then talk to me in your own voice."

' _Patience.'_ The voice said and clicked.

 **$LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK$**

Sherlock had solved the second puzzle and he had taken Joan to eat.

"Feeling better?"

"We've hardly stopped for breath since this thing started again." Joan told him. "Has it occurred to you—"

"Probably." Sherlock said and Joan raised an eyebrow and wanted to kick him under the table.

"No, has it occurred to you that the bomber's playing a game with you." Joan told him. "The envelopes breaking into the other flat, the dead kids shoes, it's all meant for you."

"Yes, I know." He told her.

"Is it him then? Moriarty?" Joan asked.

"Perhaps." He told her, before the phone rang again and they got a picture.

"That could be anybody." Sherlock told Joan.

"Oh, could be, yeah." Joan told him, with a soft smile. "Lucky for you, I've been more than a little unemployed."

"How do you mean?"

"Lucky for you, Mrs. Hudson and I watch far too much telly." Joan said getting up to change the channel and the phone rang.

"Hello." Sherlock said.

' _This one is a little bit defective.'_ The voice said. _'Sorry she's blind this is a funny on. I'll give you 12 hours.'_

"Why are you doing this?" Sherlock asked.

' _I like to watch you dance.'_ The voice said before they clicked.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

They were inside the morgue to see the body that had been sent as a clue.

"Connie Prince, 54. She has one of those makeover shows on the telly. Did you see it?" Lestrade asked.

"No." Sherlock said.

"Very popular, she was going places."

"Not anymore."

"So dead for days, according to one of her staff, Raoul de Santos, she cut her head on a rusty nail in the garden. Nasty wound, tetanus bacteria enters her blood stream-Good night Vienna." Sherlock began.

"I suppose."

"Something wrong with the picture."

"Hey." Lestrade said.

"It can't be as simple as it seems. Otherwise the bomber wouldn't be directing us towards it." Sherlock said. "Somethings wrong."

"Joan."

"Hmm."

"Cut on her hand, its deep, would have bled a lot, right?"

"Yeah."

"But the wounds clean. Very clean fresh." Sherlock told her. "How long would the bacteria have been incubating inside her?"

"Oh, eight, ten days." Joan answered getting it. "The cut was made later."

"After she was dead?"

"Must have been, the question is how did the tetanus enter a dead woman's system." Sherlock asked her. "You want to help right?"

"Of course." Joan said.

"Connie Prince's background, family history, everything get me data." Sherlock said and Lestrade was seeing how close they were. He got protective, like he didn't want to see Joan hurt because he had seen closeness before but this was different.

"Right." Joan told him and left.

"There's something else that we haven't thought out?" Lestrade told him.

"Is there?" Sherlock asked him.

"Yes." Lestrade told him. "Why is he doing this the bomber? If this woman's dead was suspicious, why point it out?"

"Good Samaritan." Sherlock told him.

"Who press gang's suicide bombers?"

"Bad Samaritan." Sherlock said.

"I'm serious, Sherlock?" Lestrade told him stopping him. "Listen, I'm cutting you slack here, I'm trusting you but out there somewhere some poor bastard is covered in semtex just waiting for you to solve the puzzle. So just tell me, what are we dealing with?"

"Something new." Sherlock told him.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

They were back in 221B; Sherlock had the wall covered with papers trying to find something.

"Connections, connections, connections there must be a connection." He told no one and Lestrade for he was there. "Carl Powers killed 20 years ago, the bomber knew him, admitted that he knew him. The bomber's phone was in the station from the Czech Republic. The first hostage from Cornwall, the second from London, the 3th from Yorkshire, judging by her accent. What's he doing working his way around the world, showing off?" Sherlock snapped, when the phone rang.

' _You're enjoying this aren't you?'_ the voice said. _'Joining the dots 3 hours. Boom—boom.'_

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Joan had gone to Connie Prince's home, to visit her brother and she had gotten in. she had to go change into one of her nicer outfits though for this.

"We've devastated of course we are." The brother told her.

"Can I get you anything ma'am." She asked.

"Uh, no, no, thank you." She told him politely.

"Raul is my rock. I don't think I could have managed. We didn't always see eye to eye, but my sister was very dear to me."

"And to the public, Mr. Prince." Joan said kindly.

"Oh she was adored, I've seen her take girls who looked like the back of Route masters and turn them into princesses." Mr. Prince told her. "Still it's a relief in a way to know that she's beyond this veil of tears."

"Absolutely." Joan said and tried to get the cat away from her.

#

"Great, thank you, that again." Sherlock said.

"It's a real shame, I liked her." Mrs. Hudson told Lestrade about Connie Prince. "She thought you how to do your colors."

"Colors?" Lestrade asked.

"You know, what goes best with what? I should never wear cerise apparently drains me." she told him. "I think it helped Joan with her looks as well, she's beautiful of course but I'm trying to get her out of her jumpers, she was in a dress." Lestrade nodded.

""I've never seen Joan in a dress." Lestrade said.

"Oh, it was so very nice; it was for a _'date'_ the dress was white." Mrs. Hudson said, whispering the date part and Lestrade nodded turning to Sherlock.

"Who's that?"

"Home office." Sherlock told him.

"Home office?"

"Well home secretary actually." Sherlock told him. "Owes me a favor."

"She's a pretty girl, but she messed about with herself too much." Mrs. Hudson told them. "They all do these days, people can hardly mover their faces, is silly isn't it? Did you ever see her show?"

"Not until now." Sherlock told her bringing out his laptop.

"No lost love there if you can believe the papers."

"So I gather." Sherlock said. "I've just been having a very fruitful chat with people who love this show. The fan site's indispensable for gossip."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"It's more common than people think tetanus is in the soil, people cut themselves in the rose bushes, that sort of thing and if left untreated." Joan told Mr. Prince.

"I don't know what I'm going to do now." He told her.

"Why?" Joan asked.

"I mean, she's left me this place, which is lovely, but it's not the same without her."

"That's why—my paper wanted to get the full story straight from the horse's mouth, sure is not too soon."

"No."

"Right." She told him and he sat down and grabbed her hair.

"Fire away." He told her. "Your hair is beautiful, what do you put in it."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Joan." Sherlock answered the phone.

"Hi—look, get over here quickly. I think I'm onto something, you need to pick up some stuff first, and you've got a pen-"

"I'll remember." Sherlock told her.

#

"That'll be him." Joan said

"What?" Mr. Prince asked.

"Ah, Mr. Prince isn't it."

"Yes."

"Very good to meet you." Sherlock said. "So sorry about to hear about-"

"Yes, yes very kind."

"Shall we." Joan asked before they moved so they could speak together. "You were right, the bacteria got into her another way."

"Oh yes."

"Yes."

"Are we ready?"

"Yes." Sherlock began to take pictures of Mr. Prince.

"Not too close, I'm raw from crying."

"Oh who's this?" Sherlock asked about the cat.

"Sekhmet, name after the Egyptian goddess." Mr. Prince told them.

"How nice, was she Connie's?" Sherlock asked him.

"Yes a little present from yours truly."

"Sherlock, light reading?" Joan told him.

"Oh, uh…"

"What are you playing at?" Mr. Prince asked as the flash from the camera was hard.

"Sorry!"

"You're like Laurel and bloody Hardy, you two?" Mr. Prince said. "What's going on?"

"Actually, I think we've got what we came for, excuse us." Joan said.

"What?"

"Sherlock!"

"What?" Sherlock said. "We've got deadlines?"

"But you've not taken anything."

#

"Yes, ooh yea!" Joan was happy.

"You think it was the cat, it wasn't the cat." Sherlock told her.

"Yes it is—"Joan said. "It must be, it's how he got the tetanus into her system, and its paw stinks of disinfectant."

"Lovely idea."

"No; he coated it onto the claws of her cat, it' a new pet bound to be a bit jumpy around her, scratches almost inevitable, she knew that."

"I thought of it the minute I saw the scratches on her arm but it's too random and too clever for the brother to have done it."

"He murdered his sister for her money." Joan said.

"Did he?"

"Didn't he?"

"Nope."

"It's revenge."

"Who wanted revenge?"

"Raoul the houseboy, Kenny Prince was the butt of his sister's jokes, week in, week out." Sherlock explained. "A virtual bullying campaign, finally he had enough fell out with her badly it's all on the website. She threatened to disinherit Kenny, Raoul had grown accustomed to a certain lifestyle—"

"Wait, wait, wait a second." Joan says pulling his arm and stopping him both standing in front of each other. "What about the disinfectant then in the cat's claws?"

"Raoul keeps a very clean house." Sherlock told her. "You came through the kitchen door, saw the state of that floor scrubbed within an inch of its life. You smell of disinfectant." He says to her. "No the cat doesn't come into it, Raoul's internet records do, though. I hope we can get a cab from here."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

They both arrived to Scotland Yard and Sherlock began talking.

"Raoul de Santos is your killer. Kenny Prince's houseboy second autopsy show it wasn't tetanus that poisoned Connie Prince, it was botulinum toxin, we've been here before Carl Powers Tut-tut. Our bomber's repeated himself."

"So how'd he do it?"

"Botox injection."

"Botox?"

"Botox is a diluted form of botulinum, among other things; Raoul De Santos was employed to give Connie her regular facial injections. My contact at the home office gave me the complete records of Raoul's internet purchases; he's been bulk-ordering Botox for months. Bided his time, and then upped the strength to a fatal dose."

"Are you sure about this?" Lestrade asked.

"I'm sure."

"Alright my office." Lestrade moved toward his office and Joan looked at Sherlock.

"Hey, Sherlock, how long?" she asked.

"What?" Sherlock asked.

"How long have you known?" she asked.

"Well this one was quite simple actually; the bomber repeated himself that was a mistake." Sherlock told her.

"Sherlock the hostage the old woman, she's been there all this time!" Joan snapped.

"I knew I could save her, I also knew that the bomber had given us 12 hours, I solved the case quickly that gave me time to get on with other things. Don't you see? We're on up on him." Sherlock told her.

#

"Hello?" Sherlock answered the phone as he had answered the puzzle on his website.

' _Help me.'_

"Tell us where you are? Address." Sherlock wanted to know.

' _He was so—his voice.'_

"No, no, no, no, no, no! Tell me nothing about him, nothing."

' _He sounded so soft.'_ That's when he heard it.

"Hello?" Sherlock said and he lowered the phone.

"Sherlock." Joan said.

"What's happened?" Lestrade asked. But they already knew or had an idea.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Also Laniel the answer to your question it's the G & J that won't get to together. Don't forget to review.**


	11. Great Game

**One More Time**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **xXxOtAkU-444xXx**_ **for the review. I want to thank the new favorite and follows.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies. I also don't own the other shows/movies I will be using they belong to their owners.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **One More Time**

 **Eleven: Great Game**

Both Sherlock and Joan were sitting in the living room watching telly as they got the news, they didn't like.

' _The explosion which ripped through several floors, killing 12 people.'_ the reporter said.

"Old block of flats." Joan said.

' _A spokesman from the utility company.'_

"He certainly gets about." Joan says.

"Well obviously I lost that round. Though I did technically solve the case." Joan looked at him. "He killed the old lady because she started to describe him. Just one he put himself in the firing line."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, usually he must stay above it all. He organizes these things but no one ever has direct contact."

"What like the Connie Prince murder, he arranges that? So people come to him wanting their crimes fixed up like booking a holiday?"

"Novel."

"Huh." Joan said.

"Taking his time this time."

"Anything on the Carl Powers case?" Joan asked.

"Nothing, all the living classmates check out spotless, no connection."

"Maybe the killer was older then Carl?" Joan told him. She was getting a bit annoyed with Sherlock because he wasn't showing any emotion.

"The thought had occurred."

"So why is he doing this than?" Joan asked. "Playing this game with you; do you think he wants to be caught?"

"I think he wants to be distracted."

"Oh—I hope you'll be very happy together." Joan said getting up.

"Sorry, what?"

"There are lives at stake, Sherlock." Joan tells him. "Actual human lives! Just so I now do you care about that at all?"

"Will caring about them help save them?"

"Nope."

"Then I'll continue not to make that mistake."

"And you find that easy, do you?" Joan asked.

"Yes, very." He told her. "Is that new to you?"

"No, no—"Joan tells him.

"I've disappointed you." He tells her.

"That's good," she tells him. "That's a good deduction, yeah." Joan tells him.

"Don't make people into heroes, Joan, heroes don't exist and if they did I wouldn't be one of them." Sherlock tells her. The phone rings and he gets a picture. "Excellent, view of the Thames, South Bank, somewhere between South work Bridge and Waterloo. You check the papers, I'll look online." Joan stood there and she was feeling the angry.

"Oh, you're angry with me, so you won't help. Not much cop, this caring lark." Joan sat down and looked through the paper.

"Archway suicide, ten a penny, two kids stabbed in Stolen Newington. Ah, man found on the train-lines, Andrew West." Joan said. "Nothing."

"It's me. Have you found anything on the South Bank, between Waterloo Bridge and Southwest Bridge?" Sherlock asked.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Why hasn't he pones?" Sherlock asked they had just come from seeing a body from the Thames and they were going to find things about him. "He's broken no pattern. Why? Waterloo Bridge."

"Where now, the gallery?" Joan asked.

"In a bit." Sherlock said.

"The Hickman's contemporary art, isn't it?" Joan asked. "Why have they got hold of an old master?"

"Don't know, it's dangerous to jump to conclusions, need data." Sherlock told her. "Stop! Can you wait here, I won't be moment."

"Sherlock." Joan says as they got down from the cab and they moved to see a homeless woman.

"Change? Any change?"

"What for?"

"Cup of tea of course." The woman told Sherlock.

"Here you go 50." Sherlock tells her.

"Thanks." The woman tells him and Sherlock walk back to Joan.

"What are you doing?" Joan asked.

"Investing." Sherlock tells her as they walk back to the cab. "Now we go to the gallery, have you got any cash?"

They had arrived to the gallery and were both going out but Sherlock grabbed her hand.

"No, I need you to find out all you can about the gallery attendant Lestrade will give up the address."

"Okay." Joan tells him.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Joan arrived to the victim's home to find thing about him.

"We've been sharing about a year." The woman told her.

"Um."

"Just sharing."

"May I?" Joan asked her as she had seen a covered on something around the man's room.

"Yeah."

"Sorry." Joan said as she had dropped the cover, it was a telescope. "Stargazer was he?"

"God, yeah." The woman told her. "Mad about it, it's all he ever did in his spare time. He was a nice guy, Alex I liked him, he was uh…were much of one for hoovering."

"What about art?" Joan asked. "Did he know anything about that?"

"It was just a job you know?" she told Joan.

"Has anyone else been around asking about Alex?"

"No." the woman replied. "We had a break-in, though."

"When?" Joan asked.

"Last night." She told Joan. "There was nothing taken, oh there was a message left for Alex on the land line."

"Who was it from?"

"Well I can play it for you if you like." She said. "I'll get the phone."

"Please." Joan said. The woman got the phone and she began to play the message.

' _Oh, should I speak now? '_ The voice said and Joan found it odd. _'Alex? Love its Professor Cairns, listen you were right you were bloody right give us a call when—'_ the voice went away.

"Professor Cairns? "Joan asked.

"No idea, sorry."

"Mm—can I try and ring back?" Joan asked.

"Oh it's no good I've had other calls since, sympathy ones, you know."

#

Joan got out of the victims apartment and she was about to leave when she got a text from Mycroft dealing with the Andrew West case she was helping Sherlock with. She had to go to his fiancé's home to talk to her.

#

"He wouldn't, he just wouldn't." Andrew West fiancé told Joan as she had gone and they were getting things over with.

"No, strange things have happened?" Joan asked

"Westie wasn't a traitor." She told Joan. "That's horrible thing to say."

"Mm—sorry." Joan said. "But you must understand—"

"That's what they think isn't it, his bosses?" the woman asked her.

"He was a young man; about to get married he had debts." Joan told her.

"Everyone's got debts and Westie wouldn't want to clear them by selling out his country."

"Can you um—can you tell me exactly what happened that night?"

"We were home a night in, just watching a DV. He normally falls asleep, you know, but he sat through this one, he is quiet out of the blue he said he just had to go and see someone."

"And? You've no idea who?" Joan asked.

#

The questions continued until Jon finally knew it was time to leave, as they walked to the door a man with a bicycle came in.

"Hi, Luce, you okay love?" The man asked Andrew West fiancé.

"Yeah." Lucy answered.

"Who's this?"

"Joan Watson, hi." Joan said.

"This is my brother Joe." Lucy told Joan. "Joan is trying to find out what happened to Westie, Joe."

"You the police." Joe asked.

"Sort of, yeah."

"Tell them to get off their asses, will you? It's bloody ridiculous."

"I'll do my best." Joan answered.

"Well um—thanks very much for your help and again I'm very, very sorry." Joan said and turned to leave when she was stopped.

"He didn't steal those things, Miss Watson, I knew Westie he was a good man, he was my good man." Lucy told her going into tears and Joan felt bad for her and she hoped that would never stand in her shoes, because it must be painful.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Joan returned to Sherlock and began to talk to him.

"Alex Woodbridge didn't know anything special about art." Joan said.

"And?" Sherlock asked.

"And."

"Is that it? No habits, hobbies, personality?" Sherlock wanted to know.

"No, no give us a chance." Joan told him. "He was an amateur astronomer."

"Hold that cab." Sherlock told her.

"Can you wait?"

"Fortunately, I haven't been idle, come on." Sherlock told her.

#

They were walking through an alley and Sherlock began to talk.

"Beautiful isn't it?" he asked her and she looked up.

"I thought you didn't care about—"

"Doesn't mean I can't appreciate It." he told her.

"I suppose not." She told him. "Listen, Alex Woodbridge has a message on the answering phone at his flat a Professor Cairns." Joan told him,

"This way." He told her. Joan looked around the dark place.

"Nice, nice part of town-uh, any time you want to explain?"

"Homeless Network. Really I indispensable." He told her.

"Homeless Network?"

"My eyes and ears over the city."

"Ah, that's-clever, so you scratch their back and you—"

"Yes and I disinfect myself." He tells her. They were looking around and part of Joan wanted to come here with her hospital bag and help them.

"Sherlock come on, what's he doing sleeping bugh." Joan said knowing they were looking for the Golem the assassin that had killed Alex Woodbridge.

"Well he has a very distinctive look. He has to hide somewhere, where tongues won't wag, much." Sherlock said before pulling her to the side as they had seen him, but she understood Borne stayed away from many people because they saw his impressive size.

"Shit." Joan said.

"What?"

"I wish I."

"Don't mention it." Sherlock told her. They both looked and saw the Golem get inside the car, they both ran toward it.

"No, no, no!" Sherlock said. "It'll take us weeks to find him again."

"Or not." Joan told him. "I have an idea where he might be going."

"What?" Sherlock asked.

"I told you, someone left Alex Woodbridge a message, there can't be that many Professors Cairns in the book, come on." Joan tells him.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Golem!" Sherlock screamed they had arrived to the planetarium where the Golem was murdering someone and they had gotten his attention. The place was filled with darkness though as the Golem had gotten down.

"I can't see him, I'll go around. I'll go." Joan told Sherlock.

"Who are you working for this time Dzundza.?" Sherlock is looking around not noticing that the Golem is right behind him until the Golem grabs him and begins to choke him by covering his mouth.

"Joan." Sherlock says. Joan comes around with her gun.

"Golem! Let him go or I will kill you." Joan tells him and the Golem goes to her smacking the gun away from her and they begin to fight as Sherlock gets up and punches him but he is truly no match and Joan gets on top of him just to be flipped over and he begins to run away, Sherlock grabbed Joan's gun and began to shoot missing the Golem.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

They were back in the in the museum trying to figure out the way the painting was a fake.

"It's a fake it as to be." Sherlock told them.

"That painting has been subjected to every test known to science." Miss Wesenlas told them.

"It's a very good fake then, you know about this don't you?" Sherlock asked the woman. "This is you isn't it?"

"Inspector my time is being wasted would you mind showing yourself and your friends out." the woman said with disdain. The phone rang and Sherlock answered it.

"The painting is a fake, that's why Woodbridge and Cairns were killed." He said into the phone. "Oh come on proving it's just a detail the painting is a fake, I've solved it, and I've figured it out. It's a fake, that's the answer, that's why they were killed. Okay, I'll prove it, give me time, will you give me time?" he asked. They waited until the voice came out.

" _Ten."_

"It's a kid, oh god, it's a kid." Lestrade said.

"What did he say?" Joan asked.

"Ten." Sherlock told her looking at the painting and Joan saw it in his face the worry there.

" _Nine."_

"It's a countdown, he's giving me time, it's." Sherlock told them.

"Jesus!" Lestrade said.

"The painting is a fake but, how can I prove it? How? How?" Sherlock was asking.

" _Eight."_

"This kid will die; tell me why the painting is a fake." Sherlock told the woman. "Tell me!"

" _Seven."_

"No shut up." Sherlock told her. "Don't say anything, it only works if I figure it out, it must be possible, it must be staring me in the face, Woodbridge knew but how?"

" _Five."_

"Speed it up!"

"Sherlock." Joan said getting an idea.

"Oh." Sherlock said.

" _Four._ '

"In the Planetarium, you heard it too, oh that's brilliant that is gorgeous!" Sherlock said

'What is brilliant, what is?" Joan asked.

"This is beautiful, love this?"

"Two."

"Sherlock."

"The Van Buren Supernova." Sherlock said.

"Please is somebody there?" the little boy said. "Somebody help me."

"There you go." Sherlock told Lestrade. "Go and find out where he is and pick him up."

"Van Buren Supernova, so called exploding star. Only appeared in the sky in 1858." Sherlock told the woman with a glare before walking away. Joan looked at the painting.

"So how could it have been painted in the 1640's?" Joan asked. "Oh—oh Sherlock." She said looking at her phone as it had beeped.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"You know, it's interesting." Sherlock said. "Bohemian stationery one assassin named after a Prague Legend, and you, Miss Wesenlas. This whole case has a distinctly Czech feeling about it." he said, he was angry and annoyed. "Is that where this leads? What are we looking at, Inspector?"

"Well criminal conspiracy, fraud, accessory after the fact, at the very least. The murder of the old woman, and all the people in the flat."

"I didn't know anything about that." the woman said. "All those things, please, believe me. I just wanted my share, the 30 million." The woman breathed in before she began.

"I found a little old man in Argentina, a genius—I mean really, Brushwork immaculate, could have fooled anyone." She told them before looking at Sherlock. "Well nearly anyone, but I didn't know how to go about convincing the world the picture was was just an idea, a spark which he blew into a flame."

"Who?"

"I don't know." She answered and Lestrade laughed. "It's true, it took a long time, but eventually I was put in touch with people, his people, well there was never any real contact. Just messages-whispers."

"And did those whispers had a name?" Sherlock asked.

"Moriarty."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Joan was back in the railroad tracks trying to figure things out for Mycroft and Sherlock. She had been talking to one of the workers about where West was found and she was just left alone and she was looking at the tracks.

"Right, right so, Andrew West got on the trains somewhere or did he? There was no ticket on the body, how did he end up here?" she asked and looked as the tracks change and she got.

"The points."

"Yes!" Joan screamed in happiness and turned to see Sherlock.

"I knew you'd get there eventually." He told her. "West wasn't killed here, that's why there was so little blood."

"How long have you been following me?"

"Since the start." Sherlock told her. "You don't think I'd give upon a case like this just to spite my brother do you? Come on, we've get a bit of burgling to do."

#

"Missile defense plans haven't left the country, otherwise Mycroft's people would have heard about it." Sherlock told Joan as they walked. "Despite what people think, we do still have a secret service."

"Yeah, I know, I've met them." Joan told him, not really telling him, she had close friends there.

"Which means whoever stole the memory stick can't sell it, or doesn't know what to do with it?" Sherlock told her. "My money's on the latter, we're here." They had arrived to an apartment building.

"Where?" Joan asked as they both moved up the stairs before she whispered. "Sherlock! What if there's someone in?"

"There isn't?" he said and they walked inside.

"Jesus, where are we?"

"Oh, sorry, didn't I say? Joe Harrison's flat?"

"Joe—"Joan said knowing one.

"Brother of West's fiancé, he stole the memory stick, killed his prospective brother in law." Sherlock told her. As he began to look around.

"Then why did he do it" Joan asked.

"Let's asked him." Sherlock told her and she heard the door opened and she moved getting her gun out. She got out seeing Joe try to hit her with the bike but she and the gun out first.

"Don't." she told him. "Don't."

#

"He wasn't meant to—what's Lucy gonna say? Jesus." Joe said as they had sited him down and were listening to his story.

"Why did you kill him?"

"It was an accident I swear it was." Joe told them.

"But stealing the plans for the missile defense program wasn't an accident was it?" Sherlock asked him.

"I started dealing drugs." Joe told them and Joan felt bad for him. "I mean the bike thing's a great cover right?" she didn't feel bad about him anymore and he began to tell them.

"I didn't know hot it started, I just got out of my depth I owed people thousands, serious people. Then at Westie's engagement do, h starts talking about his job, I mean usually he's so careful. But that night, after a few pints, he really opened up." Joe told them. "He told me about these missile plans, beyond top secret. He showed me the memory stick; he waved it in-front of me. You hear about these things getting lost, ending up on rubbish and what not. But there it was and I thought, well I thought it could be worth a fortune, it was pretty easy to get the thing off him, he was s plastered, next time I saw him, I could tell by the look on his face that he knew."

"What happened?" Joan asked.

"I was going to call an ambulance, but it was too late." Joe told her. "I just didn't have a clue, what to do, so I dragged him in here. I just sat in the dark, thinking."

"When a neat little idea popped in your head." Sherlock told him. "Carry, Andrew West away from here, his body would've gone on for ages if the train hadn't hit a stretch of track that curve."

"The points." Joan said.

"Exactly." Sherlock said.

"Do you still have it, then, the memory stick?" Joan asked.

"Fetch it for me if you, wouldn't mind." Sherlock said and Je moved before he moved toward Joan. "Distraction over, the game continues."

"Maybe that's over too." Joan told him. "We've heard nothing from the bomber."

"Five pips, remember Joan .it's a countdown, we've only had four."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Joan and Sherlock were back in 221B.

"No, no, no!" Sherlock screamed to the telly scream. "Of course he's not the boy's Father; look at the turn ups on his jeans!"

"I knew it was dangerous." Joan said as she was typing in her laptop.

"Hmm?"

"Getting you into crap telly." Joan said.

"Mmm…not a patch on Connie Prince."

"Have you given Mycroft the memory stick yet?"

"Yup. He was over the moon, threatened me with a knighthood—again." Sherlock told her.

"You know, I'm still waiting." Joan told him.

"Hmm?"

"For you to admit that a little knowledge of the solar system and you'd have cleared up the fake painting a lot quicker."

"It didn't do you any good did it?" he asked her.

"No, but I'm not the world's only consulting detective." Joan said.

"True." Sherlock say's with a smile.

"I won't be in for tea; I'm going to Garret's." Joan said and she didn't see Sherlock's frown. "There's still some of that risotto left in the fridge."

"Mm."

"Ah, milk we need milk." She told him.

"I'll get some."

"Really?" she told him surprised.

"Really."

"And some beans, then?" Joan asked pushing her luck.

"Mm."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Sherlock had arrived to the pool were he had invited Moriarty too.

"Bought you a little getting-to-know-you present." Sherlock said showing the memory stick in his hand. "That's what it's all been about isn't it? All your little puzzles make me dance, all to distract me from this." He saw the moment when someone came out.

"Evening." Joan said. "This is a turn up isn't it, Sherlock." She was throwing him SOS with her eyes and hope he got it, but he seemed to really think and she didn't like it.

"Joan, what the hell?"

"Bet you never saw this coming." Joan told him and she wanted to tell him the truth. "What would you like me to make her say—next?" she told him and he saw it. "Gottle o'gear; Gottle o'gear."

"Stop it!" Sherlock said.

"Nice touch, this. The Pool, where little Carl died, I stopped him." Joan said. "I can stop Joan Watson, too. Stop her heart."

"Who are you?" Sherlock asked.

"I gave you my number." The voice came out. "I thought you might call, Is that a British Army Browning L9A1 in your pocket or are you just pleased to see me?"

"Both?" Sherlock said pulling out the gun and pointing toward the man coming out of the door.

"Jim Moriarty, Hi." He told them. "Jim? Jim from the hospital. Oh did I really make such a fleeting impression? But then, I suppose that was rather the point." He said and Sherlock saw the red dot pointing at Joan, he turned to Moriarty. "Don't be silly, someone else is holding the rifle. I don't like getting my hands dirty." He was coming closer. "I've given you a glimpse, Sherlock, just a teensy glimpse of what I've got going on out there in the big bad world. I'm a specialist, you see. Like you."

"Dear Jim, please will you fix it for me, to get rid of my lover's nasty sister? Dear Jim, please will you fix it for me to disappear to South America."

"Just so." Moriarty told Sherlock.

"Consulting criminal, brilliant isn't it." Sherlock said.

"Isn't it?" Moriarty said. "No one ever gets to me, and no one ever will."

"I did."

"You've com the closest, now you're in my way."

"Thank you."

"Didn't mean it as a compliment."

"Yes, you did."

"Yeah okay, I did." Moriarty said. "But the flirting's over, Sherlock. Daddy's had enough now; I've shown you what I can do. I cut lose all those people, all those little problems, even 30 million quid, just to get you to come out and play."

"So take this as a friendly warning—my dear, back off." Jim said. "Although I have loved this, this little game of ours playing Jim from IT, playing gay, didn't you like the touch with the underwear?" he asked as he walked closer, Joan could hear it and she hated this man something about him was wrong.

"People have died."

"That's what people do!" he screamed.

"I will stop you."

"No you won't."

"Are you alright?" Sherlock asked Joan. She didn't say anything.

"You can talk now Joanie Girl go ahead." Jim said, she didn't tell him anything just shook her head.

"Take it." Sherlock said giving him the missile plans.

"Hm? Oh. That?" he said getting the memory stick. "The missile plans, Boring I could have gotten them anywhere." He informed Sherlock throwing it to the pool. He doesn't notice and Joan moves toward him grabbing him by the neck.

"Sherlock, run!" she tells him.

"Good! Very good." Moriarty said.

"If your sniper pulls that trigger, Mr. Moriarty then we both go up." she told him and in her mind spewing fire came out.

"Isn't she sweet? I can see why you like having her around." Moriarty mocked Sherlock. "But then, people do get so sentimental about their pets. They're so touchingly loyal. But oops! You've rather shown your hand there, Dr. Watson." He told her and the red dot was pointing at Sherlock.

"Gotcha." He said and Joan moved away from him. "West wood."

"Do you know what happened if you don't leave me alone, Sherlock? Do you."

"Oh let me guess? I get killed."

"Kill you?" Moriarty made a face. "No don't be obvious, I mean I'm gonna kill you anyways someday. I don't want to rush it, though. I'm saving it up for something special, No, no, no, no. If you don't stop prying, I'll burn you." He said. "I'll burn the heart out of you."

"I have been reliably informed that I don't have one." Sherlock said. Moriarty turned to Joan who wasn't looking at them. Sherlock turned to Joan and she raised her gaze to him before he turned his gaze back.

"But we both know that's not quite true." Moriarty told him. "Well, I'd better be off, well so nice to have had a proper chat."

"What if I was to shoot you now?" Sherlock said pointing the gun at him. "Right now."

"Then you could cherish the look of surprise on my face." Moriarty said making a face of surprise. "'Cause I'd be surprised, Sherlock. Really I would and just a teensy bit—disappointed. And of course you wouldn't be able to cherish it for very long. Ciao, Sherlock Holmes." He said moving away from them. Sherlock began to move toward Joan.

"Catch you—later." Sherlock said.

"No you won't." Moriarty said before leaving. Once the door was close, Sherlock began to move like a mad man.

"All right?" he asked Joan trying to get the bomb off. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." She told him. "I'm fine Sherlock! Oh Christ. Are you okay?"

"Me?" Sherlock asked and he couldn't understand her, she had been strapped in a bomb. "Yeah, fine. I'm fine. Fine that uh—thing—you offered to do—that was, um—good."

"I'm glad no one saw that." Joan said.

"Hmm?"

"You ripping my clothes off in a darkened swimming pol. People might talk."

"People do little else." Sherlock told her with a smile and she smiled at him. Joan was getting up, when she saw it.

"Oh."

"Sorry, I'm so changeable?" Moriarty said coming back in. "It is a weakness with me, but to be fair to myself, it is my only weakness. You can't be allowed to continue. You just can't. I would try to convince you, but everything I have to say has already crossed your mind." Sherlock and Joan looked at each other, before she gave him a nod.

"Probably my answer has crossed yours." Sherlock said pointing the gun toward the bomb. Joan and Sherlock were getting ready, when a ringtone appeared and Sherlock looked around.

"Do you mind if I get that?" Moriarty asked him.

"No, no please." Sherlock said. "You've got the rest of your life."

"Hello?" Moriarty said. "Yes of course it is. What do you want?" Joan and Sherlock looked at each other both wondering who was calling.

"Say that again!" Moriarty screamed. "Say that again and knew that if you are lying to me, I will find you and I will skin you, wait." He said and turned to the both of them. "Sorry, wrong day to die." Joan was shocked how apologetic he felt.

"Oh did you get a better offer." Sherlock wondered.

"You'll be hearing from me, Sherlock." Moriarty said before going back to the phone. "So if you have what you say you have, I will make you rich. If you don't, I'll make you into shoes."

"What happened there?" Joan said after the lights were pointing at them anymore.

"Someone change his mind." Sherlock told her. "The question is who?" He said and suddenly he was hugged and it surprised him until he noticed that it was Joan and it shocked him.

"Joan?"

"Shut-up." she told him and he noticed that she was shaking a bit. "I wouldn't."

"Hmm?"

"I wouldn't do that." she told him. He started thinking and he got it, she knew what he had believed.

"Joan, if we don't want to deal with Mycroft we must go now." Sherlock told her and Joan chuckled before letting her go and grabbing his hand and which he held.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	12. Shock

**One More Time**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **Laniel**_ **for the review. I also want to thank for the new favorite and follows. I think it's time we see other character, don't you think?**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies. I also don't own the other shows/movies I will be using they belong to their owners.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **One More Time**

 **Twelve: Shock**

Joan and Sherlock had just walked away from getting killed by Moriarty. Joan was holding Sherlock's hand and he didn't pull away, not because he couldn't just he couldn't, they had almost died and normally it was normal, just the reaction Joan had after Moriarty had him thinking. He was moved when he felt something; he moved his head to see that Joan had rested her head on his shoulder. He should felt uncomfortable but he didn't, he could also smell her hair and it was a pleasant smell of earth and flowers he found it familiar but he didn't know where.

He still couldn't believe that Moriarty had made him doubt a little bit of Joan. She had been sending him SOS with her eyes, but it was a brief moment and he didn't like it.

"You didn't buy milk or beans." Joan told him.

"Hmm?" Sherlock said.

"I wouldn't do that you know?" she told him.

"I know Joan; you made your point clear." He told her. He heard her breathe in and closing her eyes. He couldn't tell, what she was thinking. "Thief in the shadows."

"What?" Joan asked wondering what he meant.

"He made you hide in the shadows." Sherlock told her. A thought came to mind a cave covered in gold.

"I walked unseen, well at-least it wasn't barrels." Joan tells him and they both laugh and they didn't know why? Joan closes her eyes again and she is drifting asleep. Sherlock looked at Joan and began to think, he had too. He didn't like, what Moriarty said about burning his heart. He didn't know what he meant and he didn't like not knowing.

 **$LINE BREK, LINE BREAK$**

Joan woke up to see herself in bed and she was confused the last thing she remembered was being in a cab with Sherlock. But she didn't remember the way she got up to her room and her bed; she was still in the same clothes from last night which she planned to burn after Moriarty had touched her. She got up and went to get in the shower.

#

Joan came down to see Sherlock was in the living room sleeping in the couch. She rolled her eyes and grabbed the throw she had over in her chair and covered him before getting her stuff and she had to leave, but she did leave a note. Not that she was sure Sherlock was going to really care about it.

#

"Aunt Bella!" she was hugged by a browned haired young man. She was surprised but then again, Garrett sometimes said that to her and it tended to surprise her when people she knew called her Bella and she didn't mind, but Will had never called her that. Not that she minded.

"Will is good to see you." She said with a smile.

"We missed you, when you didn't come in yesterday." Will told her.

"Sorry, something came up."

"William, leave your Aunt Joan alone and let her come in." Garret said and Joan came in and she was hugged by Tauriel as well.

"Hey, Tauriel." Joan said. Garrett looked at both his children and hoped that they didn't spill the beans. He knew that it was very hard to be with Joan when old memories came to you but he knew his children cared greatly for her, he was also proved right that he had to worry when they got their memories back.

"Sorry." Will told Garrett.

"It's alright, just she still doesn't remember."

"She seemed to be alright." Will told him.

"She might be, but it will be a while before she truly remembers." Garrett said.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Uncle Thomas; look at this blog." Phillip said. Thomas read the title.

"The Geek Interpreter?" Thomas read out-loud. "I have work to do, I can't read a blog for you."

"Fine, I'll talk to Killian." Phillip told him.

"I'm sorry, Phillip but I do have things to do, and I'll read your blog later." Thomas told him.

"That's fine, Uncle Thomas I understand." Phillip said.

"Sorry, I have to go." Thomas said leaving the room.

"You should go easier on him, Phillip." He turned to his mother. Phillip tried not to sigh, but his mother always told him that; but something always bothered him about Uncle Thomas and he didn't know the reason.

"I am, I just wanted him to read something for me, come on I think you might like it." Phillip said and showed is mother the blog.

#

 _Paris, France_

"It seems our daughter is getting famous along with her flat-mate." Charles told Erik, who came to his side so he could see.

"Hatman and Robin." He read. "Isn't that interesting, I do hope she is being careful."

"We've been reading her blog."

"I can say she's being following her Took blood well." Erik said with a smile.

"You wanted her to do this, before?" Charles asked. They both knew what he was talking about; since Erik had gotten his memory as Gandalf they were things they talked about his other life.

"She would have travelled from Rivendell, to Gondor, Greenwood, Bree, Hobbitton, and any place she wanted, if she had survived." Erik said. "Now she's travelling London's criminal world with her flat-mate."

"I haven't asked, but do you recognize him, from your past?" Charles asked.

"Not really, I can't see him clearly with the hat." Erik tells him. "Garret and Elrond both believe the man is a genius and have the proof as well as they think that something may be brewing between Joan and Sherlock."

"That would be interesting; Joan has not dated anyone in a long time, well not anyone that was serious; maybe this one is the one." Charles told him.

"I don't know they also told me William and Tauriel remembered, Joan doesn't seem too but she does get flashes." Erik told him.

"You're worried."

"Garret told me; that Joan remembered a large eye made of fire and someone talking to her." Erik said. "That was Sauron, I know it was him; I fear he found her and I hope he does not remember the consequences for Joan would be terrible, she had enemies."

"If they reincarnated you mean; even the Dragon Smaug would have a problem with her." Charles told him.

"I've been trying to find Saruman, he is out there somewhere and he hated her, we knew that, that is the reason we decided not to tell him, but he found out."

"She will be fine, she has friends to help and the Consulting Detective as well, if any of her past enemies came for her, she will have people to help her."

"You're right." Erik told him. "Now read another one of her blog's."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	13. Scandal I

**One More Time**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **Laniel and NicoleR85 for**_ **the review. I also want to thank the new favorite and follows. So of course there will be some changes on the episode as it goes and hopefully you guys like it. Okay so information, when Joan got adopted by Erik and Charles, she changed her last name to her mother's which is Grey okay, so don't get confuse.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies. I also don't own the other shows/movies I will be using they belong to their owners.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **One More Time**

 **Thirteen: Scandal I**

' _You killed her!'_

' _If you hadn't sent her away she would still be alive.'_

' _She would be with us.'_

' _I will never marry by force; I prefer to marry for love unlike you!'_

Phillip woke up from that dream and he was looking around the room expecting rock and stones the inside of a Mountain, but all he saw was his room full of posters and books around. He looked around and he tried to focus his vision until he remembered he wasn't a Dwarf anymore, he was human. He remembered everything, all of it came to mind even his death life had been kind in the end and he went in his sleep before his brother. Too long after her, his One the one he couldn't be with.

"Is it only me?" he asked himself, but as he closed his eyes he knew that wasn't true, he had seen Kili, Legolas and Tauriel and his dear Sigrid and he couldn't help but laugh, He had to cover his mouth so he wouldn't wake up anyone. He also remembered their strange behavior, William's and Tauriel's. He got his cell-phone and dialed not caring that it was three in the morning.

"' _ello_ , Phillip this better be a good reason—"

"Legolas, I remembered everything." Phillip spat out.

"Oh." Legolas told him, surprise and happy knowing an old friend remembered. "Do you need help?"

"I want to know something, is she alive?" Phillip asked and William knew who he was talking about.

"She doesn't remember anything, Fili." William (Legolas) told him truthfully. "She has these lapses, in which almost seems to recall something remember us, but she always forgets, something is blocking her mind or she is not ready yet."

"Thank-you." Phillip said. "Do you think she will?'

"We're not sure, it hurts sometimes because we want to speak to her and see what she feels."

"Is Bella different?"

"She is still the kind and selfless Hobbit we knew, she's a Doctor now, she was a soldier too."

"You sound close to her."

"I can't talk right now, but I might be able to talk tomorrow, keep an eye on your brother if you woke up, he might be next and you remember how bad it went." William told him.

"Alright, thank you, bye." Phillip said clicking. He did remember out of the both of them Thorin and Kili had the worst relationship after Bella passed away. He had gone to live to the Greenwood with Tauriel and hadn't come back until he took the throne.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Joan was trying to get Sherlock back on the computer screen.

"Dr. Watson it's for you." One of the cops told her.

"All right, thanks." She said moving to get the phone.

"Uh, no ma'am, the helicopter." Joan turned to see the helicopter and she turned to the cop.

#

Joan walked into Buckingham Palace and she arrived to the room and looked at Sherlock. They looked at each other, before Joan went to sit down next to him. She was looking around.

"Are you wearing any pants?" Joan asked.

"No."

"Okay." She said. "At Buckingham Palace; Right, I am seriously fighting on impulse to steal an ashtray." Joan told him and both laughed.

"What are we doing here, Sherlock? Seriously what?" She asked him.

"I don't know." Sherlock told her.

"Here to see the Queen?" Joan asked. They both turned to see Mycroft coming in.

"Ah, apparently yes." Sherlock said, they looked at each other and began to laugh once more.

"Just once can you two behave like grown-ups?" Mycroft asked them.

"We solve crimes, I blog about them and he forgets his pants. I wouldn't hold out too much hope." Joan told him.

"I was in the middle of a case Mycroft." Sherlock told him.

"What, the hiker and the backfire?" Mycroft asked. "I glanced at the police report, a bit obvious surely? "

"Transparent." Sherlock and Joan were trying not to be confused, but she knew she wouldn't be able to keep up with them.

"Time to move on then." Mycroft said before grabbing Sherlock's clothes. "We are in Buckingham Palace, the very heart of the British Nation; Sherlock Holmes put your trousers on!"

"What for?"

"Your client."

"And my client is?" Sherlock asked.

"Illustrious in the extreme." Joan tried not to freeze at that voice and prayed that she was wrong. "And remaining, I have to inform you entirely anonymous."

"Mycroft."

"Harold." Joan didn't say anything, but knew something about her past would be coming out.

"May I just apologize for the state of my little brother?"

"A full time occupation, I imagine." Harold said before turning to Joan and a look of surprise crossed his face. "Miss Grey it has been a long time." Joan could feel Sherlock's eyes on the back of her head trying to drill a hole.

"Hello, yes." She told him, shaking his hand.

"Thought I should be calling you Doctor Watson of the 5th Northumberland Fusiliers, last time I saw you, you were engaged to a Lawyer or was it a Doctor?" he asked her.

"Garret is a Lawyer, the Doctor is Elrond." She told him, she knew they were soft spots for Sherlock, since he didn't like Garret and still didn't understand the reasons why?

"Right, I heard from Charles that Garret became a Widower, will your romance rekindle once more?" Harry asked.

"Um, no." Joan told him, taking her training not blush; she could feel the glare behind her. So to save herself a tantrum, she changed the subject. "I didn't know you still talk to my Dad."

"Yes, Charles is always interesting to talk to, your Father is very eccentric, and will they be coming back soon?"

"They have made mentioned of it, but no date has been set." Joan answered. "But we should get back to the case."

"Well I must inform you, my employer is a tremendous fan of your blog." Harold told her.

"Your employer?"

"Particularly enjoyed the one about the aluminum crutch."

"Thank-you." She said turning to Sherlock, who was drilling holes to her head and she knew she would be getting an interrogation later.

"And Mr. Holmes the younger, you look taller in the photographs."

"I take the precaution of a good coat and a short friend." Sherlock said and Joan was about to protest when he began talking again. "Mycroft, I don't do anonymous client. I'm used to mystery at one end of my cases, both end is too much work." He said moving toward the door. "Good morning." Joan was about to apologize and follow him, when Mycroft stepped on his sheet causing it to go down and Joan had to stop trying her hardest not to blush at seeing Sherlock like that, it was normal but it still made her blush.

"This is a matter of national important. Grow up!" Mycroft said.

"Get off my sheet?"

"Or what?"

"Or I'll just walk away."

'I'll let you."

"Boys, please not here." Joan told them.

"Who is my client?'

"Take a look at where you're standing and make a deduction. You are to be engaged by the highest of the land. Now for God's sake!" Mycroft raised his voice before he lowered it. "Put your clothes on."

"Please." Joan told Sherlock only.

#

"I'll be mother." Mycroft said as he served tea.

"And there is a while childhood in a nutshell." Sherlock said.

"My employer has a problem." Harold told them. Joan was wondering, what kind to come ask Sherlock for help.

"A matter has come to light of and extremely delicate and potentially criminal nature and in this hour of need, dear brother your name has arisen." Mycroft said.

"Why?" Sherlock asked. "We have a police force of sorts, even a marginally secret service. Why come to me?"

"People do come to you for help, don't they, Mr. Holmes?" Harold asked.

"Not to date anyone with a navy."

"This is a matter of the highest security and there far of trust."

"You don't trust your own secret service?"

"Naturally not, they all spy on people for money." Mycroft said looking at her and she knew that he still held a grudge for refusing him.

"I do think we have a timetable."

"Yes, of course."

"What do you know about this woman?" they asked Sherlock showing him a picture.

"Nothing whatsoever."

"Then you should be paying more attention." Mycroft told him. "She's been in the center of two political scandals in the last year and recently ended the marriage of a prominent novelist, by having an affair with both participating separately."

"You know I don't concern myself with trivia." Sherlock told them. "Who is she?"

"Irene Adler, professionally known as The Woman."

"Professionally."

"There are many names for what she does, she prefers ' _dominatrix_ '."

"Dominatrix."

"Don't be alarmed, it's to do with sex." Mycroft said and Joan sighed.

"Sex doesn't alarm me."

"How would you know?" Mycroft told him. "She provides, shall we say, recreational scolding, for those who enjoy that sort of thing and one prepared to pay for it. Those are all from her website." He told them showing them photos, Joan was surprised.

"And I assume this Adler woman has some compromising photographs?" Sherlock asked.

"You're very quick Mister Holmes."

"Hardly difficult deduction." Sherlock told Harry. "Photographs of whom?"

"A person of significance to my employer, we'd prefer not to say anymore at this time." Harold told him. Sherlock didn't like the man, since he was trying to make Joan to get married.

"You can't tell us anything." Joan wanted to know.

"I can tell you it's a young person." Mycroft told them. "A young female person." He said and Joan saw Sherlock smirked.

"How many photographs?"

"A considerable number apparently."

"Do Miss Adler and this young female person appear in these photographs together?"

"Yes, they do." Mycroft said.

"And I assume in a number of compromising scenarios?"

"An imaginative range, we are assured."

"Joan, you might want to put that cup back in your saucer now." Sherlock told her and Joan couldn't believe she had gone into a little bit of shock. She put it down and tried to keep her nerves in check.

"Can you help us Mr. Holmes?"

"How?"

"Will you take the case?"

"What case?" Sherlock asked. "Pay her, now and in full. As Miss Adler remarks in her masthead 'know when you're beaten'." He was about to get his coat and getting Joan out of this place, the case wasn't interesting anyway.

"She doesn't want anything." Mycroft told him and Sherlock stopped. "She got in touch, she informed us that the photographs existed, and she indicated that she has no intention to use them, to extort money or favor."

"Oh a power play." He said. "A power play with the most powerful family in Britain. Now that is a dominatrix…oh this is getting rather fun, isn't it?"

"Sherlock." Joan warned.

"Hmm…Where is she?" Sherlock asked.

"Uh…in London, currently." Mycroft told him and Sherlock got up and Joan began to get up as well. "She's staying."

"Text me, the details." Sherlock told him. "I'll be in touch by the end of the day."

"Do you really think you'll have news by then?" Harold asked.

"No I think I'll have the photographs."

"One can only hope you're as good as you seem to think." Harold told him.

"Yes, he is." Joan told Harold with a smile. Sherlock tried not to smile at that, he turned to Mycroft.

"I'll need some equipment of course."

"Anything you require, I'll have it sent over." Mycroft told Sherlock. Sherlock turned to Harold.

"Can I have a box of matches?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Or you cigarette lighter either will do." Sherlock told him.

'I don't smoke."

"No, I know you don't, but your employer does." Sherlock told him.

"We have kept in a lot of people successfully in the dark about this little fact, Mr. Holmes." Harold told him.

"I'm not the Commonwealth."

"And that's as modest as he gets." Joan tells him. "Pleasure to see you again."

"Later!" Sherlock said toward them.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Joan and Sherlock got into a cab and she looked at him.

"Okay, the smoking, how did you know?" she asked him.

"The evidence was right under your nose, Joan as ever you see but do not observe." Sherlock told her.

"Observe what?" she asked. He got something out of his pocket.

"Ashtray." he said and they both began to laugh. They did not notice someone was taking pictures or that the person receiving them was glaring at Joan's photograph and began to think ways of getting her out of the way.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Yes, Sherlock will bring up the last name thing. Don't forget to review.**


	14. Scandal II

**One More Time**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **xXxOtAkU-444xXx**_ **for the reviews. I also want to thank the new favorite and follows. So things will change and other things will come out.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies. I also don't own the other shows/movies I will be using they belong to their owners.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **One More Time**

 **Fourteen: Scandal II**

They had arrived home and Joan was writing in her computer a few more notes and she noticed noise.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm going into battle Joan, I need the right armor." He told her.

' _My scales are like armor.'_ Her mind supplied and she turned to see Sherlock, who was wearing a jacket.

"No." he said and she smiled going back to typing.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"So, what's the plan?" Joan asked Sherlock as they were back in the cab.

"We know her address."

'We just are going to ring her doorbell?"

"Exactly." He told her, before talking to the cabbie. "Just here please."

They got down from the cab and Joan looked around.

"You didn't even change your clothes." Joan told him.

"Then it's time to add a splash of color."

"Are we here?" she asked.

"Two streets away, but this will do."

"For what?" Joan asked.

"Punch me in the face." Sherlock told her and Joan looked at him.

"Punch you."

"Yes, punch me in the face." he told her. "Didn't you hear me?"

"I always hear 'punch me in the face' when your speaking but it's usually subtext." She told him. Sherlock looked at her.

"Oh for God's sakes!' he said and slapped her, he didn't want to hurt his Doctor, but he knew she needed

"Oh." Joan turned and raised her arm punching him.

"Ow!" he said. Joan was massaging her knuckles.

"Thank you, that wasn't, that was…"

'Ah!' Joan said and took Sherlock down which surprised him.

"Okay, I think we're done now, Joan." He said as Joan was on top of him trying to take him down.

"You want to remember Sherlock." Joan said. "I was a soldier, I killed people."

"You were a Doctor!"

"I had bad days."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Hello?"

"Oh, um, sorry to disturb you." Sherlock said. "Um, I've just been attacked, um, and I think they, they took my wallet and, um, and my phone, um, please could you help me?"

'I can phone the police if you want."

"Thank-you, thank you. Could you please?" Sherlock told the woman. "Would you mind if I just waited here, just until they come? Thank you, thank you so much." Sherlock told her as the door opened and he walked in.

"Thank you, uh." Katie asked.

"I saw it all happen." Joan told her. "I'm a Doctor." She said.

"Now, have you got a first aid kit?" Joan asked.

"In the kitchen, Please."

"Thank-you."

#

Sherlock was citing down on the couch waiting for Joan and the Woman.

"Hello, sorry to hear that you've been hurt." He heard the voice. "But I don't think Kate caught your name?" the woman came in and Sherlock was surprised.

"I'm so sorry, I'm—"

"Oh it's always hard to remember an alias when you've had a fright isn't it." she told him, the Woman was naked and she came walking to him. and sat on his lap. "There, now we're both defrocked. Mr. Sherlock Holmes."

"Miss Adler, I presume?"

"Look at these cheekbones, I could cut myself slapping that face, would you like to try?" she asked him.

"Right this should do it." Joan said coming in and stopped seeing that woman sitting on Sherlock's lap and she didn't like it. "I've missed something haven't I?"

"Please, sit down." Irene told them. "Or if you'd like some tea, I can call the made."

"I had some at the Palace." Sherlock told her.

"I know."

"Clearly."

"I had tea too, at the place, if anyone's interested." Joan said and she put the platter down, seeing as she was being ignored.

"Do you know the big problem with a disguise, Mr. Holmes?" Irene asked. "However hard you try, it's always a self-portrait."

"You think, I'm a vicar with a bleeding face."

"No, I think you're damaged, delusional and believe in a higher power, in your case its yourself." she told him. "Hmm, and somebody loves you." She said and looked at Joan. "If I had to punch that face, I'd avoid your nose and teeth too."

"Could you put something on, please, anything at all a napkin?" Joan told her.

'Why?" Irene asked. "Are you feeling exposed?"

"Joan is a Doctor, while would you being like this bother her, she is trying to be polite." Joan wasn't really paying attention to Sherlock, it was a challenge and Joan smiled before she took her jacket off and the shirt she was wearing while covering her shoulder and she didn't notice Sherlock was looking at her, exactly in shock.

"Here." Joan told Irene, putting her jacket back on.

"Silk, this is not my size." Irene told her.

"Neither is mine, but it will cover you." Joan said.

"Joan is right; if I wanted to look at naked woman I would borrow her laptop." Sherlock said also giving her his coat.

"You do borrow my laptop." Joan told him.

"I confiscate it." Sherlock told her.

"Oh never mind." Irene said trying to get Sherlock's attention away from Joan's. "We have better things to talk about. Now tell me, I need to know, how was it done?"

"What?"

"The hiker with the bashed in head, how was he killed?" Irene asked.

"That's not why I'm here."

"No, no you're here for the photographs but that's never going to happen and since we're here just chatting anyway…"

"That's story's not been on the news yet, how do you know about it?" Joan asked walking over to the couch were the woman was sitting.

"I know one of the policemen; well I know what he likes."

"Oh and you like police men." Joan told her.

"I like detective stories." Irene told Joan. "And detectives, brainy's the new sexy."

"Position of the cave…" Joan and Irene turned toward Sherlock and Joan was a bit in shock, Sherlock had sounded nervous. "Uh, the position of the car, relative to the hiker at the time of the backfire, that and the fact that death blow was to the back of the head, that's all you need to know."

"Okay tell me, how was he murdered."

"He wasn't." Sherlock answered and Joan looked at him.

"You don't think he was murdered?"

"I know he wasn't."

"How?"

"The same way I know the victim was an excellent sports man, recently returned from foreign travel, and the photographs, I', looking for are in this room."

"Okay, but how?"

"So, they are in this room." Sherlock said. "Thank you. Joan, man the door, let no one in."

#

Sherlock and Irene were in the room, when the fire alarmed turned on.

"On hearing a smoke alarm, a mother would look towards her child." Sherlock told Irene. He moved toward the mirror. "Amazing how fire exposes our priorities, I really hope you don't have a baby in here." He moved to open the safe.

"All right Joan, you can turn it off now."

"Give me a minute, thank you." He heard an answer.

"You should always use gloves with these things you know." Sherlock told Irene. "Heaviest oil deposit us always on the first key used that's quite clearly a three, but after that the sequence, it's almost impossible to read. I see from the make that it's a six digit code, can't be your birthday no disrespect but clearly you were born in the 80's and 8's barely used, so…"

"I'd tell you the code right now," Irene told him. "You know what I'll ready have, think." Sherlock looked at Irene and that's when the door opened.

"Hands behind your head, on the floor, kept it still." The man came inside and Sherlock wondered where Joan was.

"Sorry Sherlock." Joan said as she came inside. Sherlock was not happy, seeing the gun at his Doctor's head.

"Miss Adler on the floor."

"Don't you want me on the floor."

No sir, I want you to open the safe." the man told him.

"American interesting." Sherlock said. "Why would you care?"

"Sir, the sake, now, please."

"I don't know the code." Sherlock told him.

"We've been listening, she said she told you."

""Well if you've been listening, you'll know she didn't."

"I'm assuming I miss something." The man said. "From your reputation I'm assuming you didn't, Mr. Holmes."

"For God's sake, she's the one who knows the code, ask her!" Joan snapped.

"Yes sir, she also knows the code that automatically calls the police and sets off the burglar alarm." The man told her. "I've learn not to trust this woman."

"Mr. Holmes doesn't…" Irene began.

"Shut up—one more word out of you, just one, and I'll decorate that wall with the inside of your head." The man warned her. "That for me will not be a hardship, Mr. Archer by the count of three shoot Dr. Watson."

"What?"

"I don't know the code." Sherlock told them, he was looking at Joan though.

"One."

"I don't know the code."

"Two."

"She didn't tell me, I don't know it."

"I'm prepared to believe you, any second now." The man told Sherlock.

"Three."

"No, Stop!" Sherlock said turning back to the safe.

"Thank you, Mr. Holmes open it, please." Sherlock looked at the safe and he knew something was off.

"Vatican cameos!" Joan bent down when the bullet flew. They all began to move and fight. Sherlock took the phone from the safe.

"Do you mind?" Sherlock told to Irene.

"Not at all." Irene answered and hit the man with the gun.

"He's dead." Joan told him.

"Thank you." Irene said. "You were very observant."

"Observant?" Joan asked.

"I'm flattered."

"Don't be." Sherlock told her.

"Flattered."

"There'll be more of them; they'll be keeping an eye on the building."

#

"We should call the police." Joan told Sherlock as they walked out.

"Yes." Sherlock told her and began to shoot.

"Oh for God's sake." Joan told him.

"Shut-up it's quick." Sherlock told her. "Check the rest of the house, see how they got in."

#

Sherlock look at Irene and showed her the phone.

"Well that's the knighthood in the bag." Sherlock told her.

"Oh and that is mine." Irene told him.

"All the photographs are on here, I presume?"

"I have copies here of course."

"No you don't." Sherlock told her. "You have permanently disabled any kind of uplink or connection, unless the content of this phone are probably unique. You wouldn't be able to sell them."

"Who said I'm selling?"

"Why would they be interested?"

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Jesus! What are you doing?" Joan asked and ran to Sherlock on the ground.

"He'll sleep for a few hours, make sure he doesn't choke on his own vomit, it makes for a very unattractive corpse." Irene told her Joan was not happy that woman had drugged Sherlock.

"What did you give him?" Joan asked. "Sherlock."

"He'll be fine; I've used it on loads of my friends." Irene told Joan.

"Sherlock, can you hear me?" she asked, Sherlock kept looking at Joan and he wanted to talk to her, keep those worried eyes away.

"I was wrong about him." Irene told Joan. "He did know we're to look."

"For what?" Joan asked. 'What are you talking about?"

"The key code to my safe."

"What was it?"

"Shall I tell her?" Irene asked Sherlock and he wanted to stop her. "My measurements." She said and disappeared.

#

"Greg." Joan said trying to stop him from filming Sherlock. Greg just smiled at Joan but this was a bit of gold, Sherlock had been speaking about gold and hoards for a few minutes.

"Joan." Sherlock said and she turned to him.

"You're going to be alright." She told him touching his hair and holding his hand.

"Joan you're very—very pretty." Sherlock said and Greg's jaw drop and he wasn't the only one. Joan looked at Sherlock in surprise.

"What?" Joan asked trying really hard not to blush.

"My treasure in the shadows." He told her before blacking out.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Joan? Joan?" Sherlock screamed as he had woke up. Joan opened the door.

"You okay?"

"How did I get here?" He asked her.

"Well, I don't suppose you remember much, you weren't making a lot of sense." Joan told him, a part of her was disappointed and she didn't know why. "Oh, I should warn you, I think Lestrade filmed you on his phone."

"Where is she?"

"Where's who?" Joan asked

"The woman, that woman."

"What woman?" she asked.

"The woman."

"Oh, Irene Adler?" Joan asked. "She got away; no one knows where she was, Sherlock." She said and noticed he was moving around. "What are you…What? No, no, no back to bed." She told him putting him back. "You'll be fine in the morning just sleep."

"Of course I'll be fine," Sherlock told her. "I am fine, I'm absolutely fine."

"Yes, you're great" Joan told him. "Now, I'll be next door if you need me."

"Why would I need you?" Sherlock asked her.

"No reason at all." Joan said and closed the door.

#

Joan sighed as she sat down on her couch and looked into the fire. She didn't know if something was wrong, but she felt a small headache and she wasn't in her chair, but in a room, it was nice very homey. She was holding onto something. She began to hear humming and then a voice deep as it began to sing.

' _Far over the misty mountains cold_

 _To dungeons deep and caverns old_

 _We must away ere break of day_

 _To find out long forgotten gold_

 _The pines were roaring on the height_

 _The winds were moaning in the night_

 _The fire was red, it flaming spread'_

She didn't realize that she was singing out loud and Sherlock was listening from his room and falling asleep, even after getting the text from the woman.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Bella!" Kilian screamed out as he woke up. He looked around the room and notice that he wasn't with Tauriel and kids, or with Fili. He wasn't in a Mountain he was in his room. His door opened and Fili was standing there.

"Kilian are you alright." Phillip asked.

"Fili, where's Bella?" Kilian asked. Phillip looked at him and knew that he remembered.

"Kili, I have something to tell you." Fili told him.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter, this will be the last chapter of the year, and I wish all of you a Happy New Years. Another Dwarf down, a few more to go. Don't forget to review.**


	15. Scandal III

**One More Time**

Note: **Welcome to the New Year. I want to thank** _ **xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Noxy the Pony and ramen-luver 101**_ **for the reviews. I also want to thank the new favorite and follows. Now I have a question, should Joan remember who Sherlock is before the Fall or After? I have put the poll in my profile so go vote, I will close it on the 11** **th** **.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies. I also don't own the other shows/movies I will be using they belong to their owners.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **One More Time**

 **Fifteen: Scandal III**

"Is she truly alright?" Kili asked his older brother. They had been talking all night trying to get acquainted with the fact that they had remembered. He knew now why Tauriel refused to date him? Until he got his memories back. How Fili and Sigrid were together this time around, like they couldn't be before.

"Legolas told me, that she is fine."

"But she doesn't remember?"

"He told me that, there are times that Bella remembers that she seems to remember but forgets very fast." Fili said.

"I want to see her." Kili told him.

"He told me, who she is." Fili said and Kili looked at him with surprise. "But we cannot bug her Kili, at all or we might damage her."

"But?"

"We can only see her, when Legolas tells me its fine? Thranduil and Elrond believe it is for the best."

"They know her?"

"Gandalf is her Dad." Fili told him. "Apparently they were always close; Bella was engage with Thranduil for a while."

"Oh, this is really good, now tell me who is she." Kili told him. Fili left the room and Kili wondered what was wrong until Fili came back inside with his laptop. "Why did you bring your lap top you could have used mine?"

"Shut up, you want to see Bella or not." Fili told him. He put the laptop down and Kili looked at the screen.

"Doctor Joan Watson, Fili I've seen her before." Kili told him.

"What?" Fili said. Kili got off the bed and went to his desk before bring out a stack of papers.

"Uncle Daniel sent me a picture of his group, when he was in the Army and because I asked." Kili said and took it out of his letters. Phillip knew that they were close with Uncle Daniel and he was living now with his girlfriend Ori.

"Okay." Fili told him and took the picture, he noticed Joan, and she was in-between Daniel and someone they notice.

"That's Nori, Kili that's Nori." Fili told Kili showing him noticing them.

"Bella met Dwalin and Nori." Kili said. "Think we can find all of them."

"I don't know, but they might not remember, Dwalin and Ori have not." Fili said.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Joan and Sherlock were having breakfast as Mycroft was standing there.

"The photographs are perfectly safe."

"In the hands of a fugitive sex worker?" Mycroft told him.

"She's not interested in blackmail." Sherlock told him. "She wants protection-for some reason. I take it you've stood down the police investigation, into the shooting of her house?"

"How can we do anything while he has the photographs? our hands are tied." Mycroft told them.

"She'd applaud your choice of words." Sherlock told him. "Do you see how this works? That camera-phone is her get out of jail fee card. You have to leave her alone, treat her like royalty, Mycroft."

"Though not the way she treats royalty." Joan told Mycroft and Sherlock smirked at that.

' _Ahh'_

Mycroft turned to look at Joan, who was looking at Sherlock and he seemed a little relief that it wasn't Joan making that particular noise.

"What was that?" Joan asked.

"Text."

"What was that noise?" Joan asked him. Sherlock got up from the table and grabbed the phone.

"Did you know they were other people after her Mycroft?" Sherlock asked.

 _'Good morning, Mr. Holmes.'_

"Before you sent Joan and I in there?" He ignored the text. "CIA trained, killers are my guest."

"Yeah, thanks for that Mycroft." Joan told him.

"It's a disgrace, sending your little brother into danger like that." Mrs. Hudson said. Coming toward Joan and Sherlock. "Family is all we have in the end, Mycroft Holmes!"

"Oh shut up, Mrs. Hudson!"

"Mycroft!"

"My apologies."

"Thank-you."

"Though do in-fact shut up." Sherlock told Mrs. Hudson before that noise came again.

"Is a bit rude that noises, isn't it."

"There's nothing you will do and nothing she will do as far as I can see." Sherlock told Mycroft.

"I can out maximum surveillance on her." Mycroft told Sherlock.

"Why bother you can follow her on Twitter." Sherlock told Mycroft. "I believe her username is TheWhipHand."

"Yes." Mycroft reached into his phone. "Most amusing, excuse me, Hello?" Mycroft left the room. Joan looked at Mycroft left before turning to Sherlock.

"Why does your phone make that noise?" Joan asked. She had a feeling; she knew where that text came from.

"What noise?"

"That noise, the one it just made." Joan told him.

"It's a text alert, it means I have a text." Sherlock told her.

"Your texts don't usually make that noise." Joan said.

"Well somebody got a hold of the phone and apparently as a joke personalized their text alert noise."

"Hmm…so every time they text you..." that noise again.

"It would see so." Sherlock told her.

"Could you maybe turn it down a bit?" Mrs. Hudson said. "In my time of life..."

"See I wonder who would get a hold of your phone because it would have been in your coat pocket, wouldn't it."

"I'll leave you to your deductions." Sherlock said as his face was covered with the newspaper.

"I'm not stupid you know."

"Where do you get that idea?"

"Bond Air is go, that decided, check with the Coventry lot." Mycroft said coming back inside.

"What else does she have?" Sherlock asked. "Irene Adler, the Americans wouldn't be interested in her for a couple of compromising photographs. There's more." He said standing up. "Much more, something big's coming isn't it?"

"Irene Adler is no longer any concern of yours from now on you will stay out of this." Mycroft told Sherlock.

"Will I?"

"Yes, Sherlock you will." Mycroft told him. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a long and ardorous apology to make to an old friend."

"Do give her my love." Sherlock told him while he began playing _'God Save the Queen'_ on his violin.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

A few weeks had passed and for Phillip and Kilian with the help of William and Tauriel were hunting down everyone they had known and could remember.

"Have you guys found Bard?"

"Phillip you're dating Sigrid, and she still has her younger siblings from before, have you met her Dad yet?" Tauriel asked.

"Sigrid told me, he and her Mum have been having problems since her Mum is cheating with the Gym Teacher from Tilda's school." Phillip answered. "Also he works for the Scotland Yard."

"Also before I forget, Father told me you might meet Joan on the Holidays." William told them.

"Really?" Kilian asked.

"Yes, from what he has been told she will be spending it with her flat-mate before coming to our house with her date."

#

Joan sighed, she was listening to Sherlock play Christmas Music in his violin and she smiled.

"Lovely, Sherlock." Mrs. Hudson said. "That was lovely."

"It was beautiful." Joan told Sherlock.

"You might sing a tune." Sherlock told Joan who blushed hard.

"I don't think, I would be able to." Joan told him.

"I wish you could have worn the antlers." Mrs. Hudson told Sherlock.

"Some things are best left to the imagination, Mrs. Hudson." Sherlock said and he was looking at Joan. She had a date he knew, but she was dressed very beautiful with a wine color dress that hugged her figure and heels, her hair was down, she had no jewelry.

"Mrs. H." Joan said serving tea.

"No thank you, Sam." Sherlock said to Joan's date who he wanted to burn so badly, he didn't like when Joan dated.

"Ah no, no, no, he's not good with names." Joan told Sherlock coming to her date's side.

"No, I can get this." Sherlock told her. "Sam was the Doctor, than the one with the sports, than the one with the steroids, who was after the boring teacher?"

"No one." Joan's date said.

"Julian!" Sherlock said. "Ah, process of elimination."

"Oh dear lord." Sherlock said.

"Hello everyone!" Molly said coming inside. ""Sorry hello it said on the door, to just come up."

"Hello, Molly."

"Everyone say hello to each other, how wonderful."

"Wow." Everyone exclaimed as Molly was dressed in a black dress.

"So we're having our Christmas drinkies than." Molly said excited.

"No stopping them, apparently." Sherlock complained sitting near Joan's laptop.

"It's only one day a year, where Sherlock and Joan have to be nice to me, so it's almost worth it."

"Joan?"

"Hmm?"

"The counter on your blog." Sherlock said. "It still says 1, 895."

"Oh no, Christmas is cancelled." Joan joked.

"You got a photograph of me wearing that hat." Sherlock complained to her.

"People like the hat." Joan told him.

"No they don't what people?" Sherlock asked.

"How's the hip?"

"Oh it's atrocious." Mrs. Hudson told Molly. "But thanks for asking."

"I've seen much worst, but then I do post-mortems." Molly said. Joan grimace a little knowing Molly was a little awkward; she reminded her a lot of Oriana. "Oh, God sorry." Molly said.

"Don't make jokes, Molly." Sherlock told her.

"I wasn't expecting to see you; I thought you'd be in Dorset for Christmas." Molly told Lestrade.

"That's first thing in the morning, me and the wife we're back together it's all sorted." Lestrade said but part of him didn't believe it. He had been feeling weird lately thinking of a man with blond hair and cold demeanor, he couldn't get that man out of his mind, and he just knew he would be happy with him.

"No, she's sleeping with the PE teacher." Sherlock told him.

"And Joan, I hear you're off to your sister's." Molly said. Joan smiled wouldn't that be nice but after giving her the phone, she and Harry didn't talk much except for what she put in the comments of her blog.

"I'm going to be with other family members." Joan said she still didn't talk much about her family but she would be with Garret and Elrond who insisted she attend, since her parents were still abroad. Sherlock heard that and knew where Joan was going, he didn't like Garret even if he still didn't meet the man, he was going to steal _'His Doctor'_ he froze at that, he been calling Joan that lately.

"Sherlock was complaining, saying." Molly told Joan, who was surprised by that.

"I'll see how it goes, it didn't sound to promising." Joan admitted.

"She's going to see her ex."

"Shut-up, Sherlock." Joan said.

"I see you've got a new boyfriend, Molly and you're serious about him." Sherlock said.

"What, sorry what?" Molly asked. "In fact you're seeing him this night and you're giving him a gift."

"Take a day off." Joan said she had a feeling it wouldn't end well.

"Shut-up and have a drink." Lestrade said.

"Oh come on, surely you've all seen the present at the top of the bag." Sherlock told them. "Perfectly wrapped with a bow, all the others are slap-dash at best; it's for someone special then."

"She of red echoes her choice of lipstick either and unconscious association or one that she's deliberately trying to encourage, either way, Miss Hopper has love on her mid." Sherlock said and Joan looked at Molly and she had a feeling she knew who that gift was for. "She's serious about him the fact that she's giving him a gift at all, that always suggest long term-hopes and that she's seeing him tonight is evident from her make-up and what she's wearing. Obviously trying to compensate for the size of her mouth and breast." Sherlock said as he opened the gift tag and saw.

"You always say such horrible things, every time always." Molly told him. "Always."

"I am sorry, forgive me." Sherlock said. "Merry Christmas, Molly Hooper." And kissed her on the cheek.

 _'Ahh.'_

"That wasn't me." Molly said embarrassed.

"It was me." Sherlock said.

"My god, really?" Lestrade asked.

"My phone." Sherlock said.

"Fifty-seven?" Joan said.

"Sorry, what?"

"Fifty-seven of those texts, the ones I've heard" Joan said.

"Thrilling that you've been counting." Sherlock said before moving in-front of their fireplace and finding a gift. "Excuse me."

"What's up, Sherlock."

"I said excuse me." Sherlock told Joan.

#

"Sherlock can you wait?" Joan asked him. Sherlock stopped and put the gift from Adler on the inside of his coat before Joan pulled him to the bottom of the stairs with her. He could see they were away from prying ears.

"What is it?" Sherlock asked.

"Here." Joan told him. Sherlock looked at the gift and saw it was a book.

"I don't need a book, Joan."

"Will you open it?" Joan asked. Sherlock rolled his eyes and opened them before he saw and he was shocked.

"What?" Sherlock said looking at her.

"I know you complain sometimes about my blog, so I wrote some of our cases down properly and there are some blank pages, so you can write your own." Joan said.

"Wait." Sherlock told her running back up and he grabbed the gift from his room ignoring the others. He came down and raised his hand with the gift.

"Oh." Joan said opening it and it was a black box but inside made her stop; it was somewhat similar to…

"I saw the pictures of you with a locket I think you would like it, of course it can fit four photos as the one in the photograph fit two..." Sherlock told her suddenly nervous. Joan looked at the locket once more and she knew it was platinum and had the picture of a dragon. The other locket she had given it to Harry so she could sell it for her drinks, she remembered clearly because her Dad had been so angry because she had snuck out.

"Well help me put it on." Joan said to him. Sherlock saw the brightness on her eyes full of gratitude and another feeling he couldn't name. Sherlock took out the locket and helped Joan put it on, before she turned around. "How does it look?" Sherlock looked at her and he couldn't explain, how she looked it was brilliant, the locket seem to be standing out from the dress and her.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Do you ever wonder if there's something wrong with us?" Sherlock asked Mycroft outside the Morgue after identifying Irene's body.

"All lives end, all hearts are broken." Mycroft told Sherlock. "Caring's not an advantage, Sherlock."

"This is low tar." Sherlock told Mycroft about the cigar.

"Well you barely knew her." Mycroft said.

"Huh." Sherlock said and began walking away. "Merry Christmas Mycroft."

"And a Happy New Year." Before he moved and looked for the phone number he needed. "He's on his way." Mycroft told Joan.

#

"Is he alright?" Joan asked him, she had heard that Irene might be dead and it hurt her to know.

"Have you found anything?"

"No, did he take the cigarette."

"Yes."

"Shit!"

"He's coming, ten minutes." Joan told Mrs. Hudson.

"There's nothing on the bedroom."

"Well it looks like he's clean we've tried all the usual places, are you sure tonight's a danger night?"

"No, but then I never am." Mycroft told her. "You have to stay with him, Joan."

"I've got plans."

"No."

"Mycroft…" Joan said, but he had already clicked. Joan walked over to her date. "I'm really sorry.

"You know my friends were wrong about you." He told her.

"Huh."

"You're a great girlfriend."

"Okay, that's good; I mean I always tried to be good..."

"And Sherlock Holmes is a very lucky man."

"Oh Julian, please."

"No I mean it, it's heartwarming but a man and a woman can be only flat-mates, you'll do anything for him." Julian said getting up and Joan knew it was a lost cause. "Joan don't make me compete with Sherlock Holmes."

"That really wasn't very good was it?" Mrs. Hudson said.

#

Joan looked at the door and she kept hearing the saddest song played on his violin. It made her incredibly sad. He had been annoyed with her as well.

"Sherlock, I'm going out." Joan said knowing he wouldn't have listened but it was Boxing Day and she had been threatened with kidnapping for not going yesterday. She climbed down and Mrs. Hudson waited for her there.

"I have to go, take care of him." Joan told Mrs. Hudson. She got a call immediately and she answered it.

"Dr. Watson, I hear your leaving, I thought I said you should stay with Sherlock."

"Look, I care for him, but I made a promise to my family and I cannot back out, I'll be back early." Joan said and clicked on him. She opened the door to see Erestor's car there and she smiled before climbing inside.

"Garret made it clear we would have to kidnap you." Erestor told her.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Phillip and Kilian were nervous, they would see her today. They were just waiting; everyone seemed to be moving about.

"They're coming." Garret said.

"Sorry for coming in late." Joan said as she came inside. She was suddenly hugged by Elrond, than Garret before she was hugged by William and Tauriel. Phillip and Kilian were standing there looking at how different she looked. Bella had been beautiful, but with copper hair, her hair now was golden to them and straight instead of curls. She also seemed a little more confident as in she could handle certain things and knowing she was a Doctor and had been a soldier, told them that if they had met this Bella, she would have been different.

"Joan, these are our friends Phillip Durinson and his brother and Tauriel's boyfriend Kilian Durinson." Will said to her. Joan looked at the two boys and something came to mind, two young men one with braided mustage and one with barely beard there.

' _Bella you are the best.'_

" _Sorry, for our Uncle.'_

"Hello." Phillip said. Joan looked at them and for a reason she wanted to pull them close protect them from something bad, so she did. Phillip and Kilian looked at Garret who shook his head.

"I'm so sorry." Joan said. "I should have protected you more."

"It's alright, we should have fought harder." Kilian said.

"It wasn't your fault." Joan told them, before her headache went away. She pulled away from the two boys. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to I."

"It's alright Dr. Watson." Phillip said. "We've fans of your blog; Sherlock sounds like a great guy."

"Yeah." Joan said.

"Joan, I see you're wearing jewelry." Arwen said. They all knew Joan's aversion to gold; they saw her eyes got bright. Phillip and Kilian had been told that Joan hated gold, so if they ever planned anything not to give her that.

"Sherlock gave it to me, it's a locket I just need pictures." Joan said showing it off.

"It's platinum." Aragorn told her.

"Yeah, he knows I dislike other metals." Joan said with a bright smile.

#

"Okay, now we have a surprise." Elrond told Joan.

"What kind because the last time I ended up being an Aunt." Joan told them and looked at Arwen who blushed.

"No, this is something else. The door opened and walking inside was someone Joan hadn't seen in a long time.

"Dad!" Joan said and ran to Gandalf's arms.

"I do wish to see my daughter as well, Erik." The voice came from behind and Joan turned to look at her Papa. She let go of her Dad and went to hug her Papa.

"I thought both of you were honeymooning." Joan said.

"Well it is the Holiday season and we were not going to miss our daughter." Charles told her. He notices his husband look at the young voice and he knew that look. He also notices something else. "The locket is very beautiful."

"Sherlock gave it to me as a Christmas gift." She told him. Charles had to smile at that knowing Erik would be getting protective of their daughter.

#

When Joan left promising to call and go home before they left to another one of their trips, Charles had notice that his husband looked serious.

"What's the matter?" Charles asked.

"Remember, what I told about Joan?" Erik told him.

"Yes." Charles said remembering that he had been worried about Joan finding her enemies.

"Sherlock Holmes is Smaug." Erik whispered to him. Charles looked at him at him in shock before he cleared his face so the others wouldn't notice.

"But he isn't." Charles was going to say dangerous, but he didn't know.

"Galadriel told me, said Joan would be surrounded by flames and dragon wings but she would feel protected by them, Charles our daughter is..." Erik didn't finish because he had seen it the feelings Joan was still too blind to see.

"She will make her choice, when she remembers, we promised not to get involved." Charles told him.

"When she remembers, she can't make a decision without them." Erik said.

"She has to follow her heart and see where it goes." Charles said.

 **$LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. No Erik will not tell Joan, but he is a protective Dad and see's the feelings there. Don't forget to review.**


	16. Scandal IV

**One More Time**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **NicoleR85, ramen-luver101, Noxy the Proxy, xXxOtAkU-444xXx and jazica**_ **for the reviews. I want to thank for the favorite and follows. So the poll was close and I will not tell you the winner you guys get to see as the story progresses. Thank you to those who voted.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies. I also don't own the other shows/movies I will be using they belong to their owners.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **One More Time**

 **Sixteen: Scandal IV**

Seven days, it had been _'seven'_ since Irene Adler and Sherlock had not stopped playing his violin and it was only sad songs. It hurt her, she had not left much since Boxing Day but she had been getting text from her parents, telling her they would be visiting Aunt Galadriel. She looked at him and she sighed, she touched her locket but she needed air. It was New Year's Eve and she was going to go out.

#

She walked downstairs and she was stopped.

"Dr. Watson?" she turned to look at the woman and she sighed, she had a feeling Mycroft was going to come for her, when she left on Boxing Day to see her parents.

"Hello?" she said, there was like a danger flag on her mind though. _'Where's Anthea?_ ' Mycroft always sent his girlfriend or wife or whatever she was to him to pick her up.

"Any plans for New Year's tonight?" she asked her. Joan looked around.

"No, but it would probably change." Joan said. "Why do you have any ideas?"

"One." the woman told her and the car came forward.

"You know Mycroft can just call me, if he didn't have this stupid power complex." She snapped getting inside.

#

They arrived to a building and Joan tried not to roll her eyes at it. She got down and looked around before following the woman.

"Couldn't we just go on a café?" she asked. "Sherlock doesn't follow me everywhere." She told her.

"Through there." the woman said.

Joan walked over and she knew what Mycroft wanted to know and she was going to give him half of it.

"He's writing sad music." Joan said. "He's correcting the television, I knew I shouldn't have gotten him in that show." She said turning around, she didn't like this place, she felt a small pang on her head and she sighed because she couldn't get one now especially with Mycroft. She was going to tell him that probably Sherlock was heartbroken, but she couldn't, she didn't like that. "I'd say… but he is Sherlock and he does that anyway..." she saw the Woman coming forward.

"Hello, Dr. Watson." Iren said and Joan was not happy, not after worrying that he would be in a danger night, seeing him write sad music, she wanted to punch her so much but it wasn't proper.

"Tell him you're alive." Joan said.

"I can't he'll come after me." Irene said.

"I'll come after you, if you don't."

"Hmm…I'll believe you."

"You were dead on a slab." Joan told her. "It was definitely you."

"DNA test are only good as the record you keep." Irene told her.

"Oh I bet you know the record keeper." Joan snapped.

"I know what he likes." Joan had to breathe a little bit because her headache was there and she didn't want to actually kill this woman it would destroy Sherlock and she couldn't allow that. "I needed to disappear."

"Then how come I can see you and I don't even want to." Joan said.

"Look I made a mistake." Irene said. "I sent something to Sherlock for safekeeping, now I need back and I need your help."

"No." Joan said.

"It's for his own safety."

"So is this." Joan said because she couldn't see him like this, so heartbroken. "Tell him you're alive."

"I can't."

"Fine, I'll tell him and I still won't help you." Joan said turning around.

"What do I say?"

"What do you normally say?" Joan snapped. "You've texted him a lot!"

"Just the usual stuff."

"There is no usual in this case."

"Good morning, I like your funny hat." Irene began reading. "I'm sad tonight let's have dinner." Joan turned to her. "You look sexy on Crime watched, let's have dinner, I'm not hungry." Irene said and turned to Joan. "Let's have dinner."

"You flirted with Sherlock Holmes." Joan said.

"At him. He never replies." Irene told her.

"Sherlock always replied to everything, he's Mr. Punchline. He will outlive God trying to have the last word." Joan said.

"Does that make me special?"

"I don't know maybe." Joan said and it hurt, she didn't know why? But she guessed it would be natural for Sherlock to fall for this Woman, he's equal.

"Are you jealous?" Irene asked trying to hurt Joan.

"We're not a couple."

"Yes, you are." Irene said and she was typing on the phone. "There: I'm not dead, let's have dinner."

"I don't think anyone knows Sherlock Holmes." Joan said. "But if anyone cares, I don't love Sherlock Holmes!"

"Maybe I do." Irene said. "Look at us both." She said sending the text and then Joan heard the noise. Sherlock was in the building, he knew and he had heard her deny him, what had she done. She went to follow him. "I don't think so, do you?" Irene asked.

"I need to go." Joan told her.

"I thought you didn't love him." Irene said.

 _"Look you hurt him and I would punch you if I could."_ Joan said and walked away not knowing that Irene had not known what she had spoken, it sounded like a song being spoken.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Sherlock was walking back to 221B and he was not happy, Irene was alive and she had gotten Joan, who was giving Mycroft information. But there was something he noticed something Joan had held back some information, she was trying to convince Irene to tell him the truth, and then what hurt him. She didn't love him. He knew it was stupid and Mycroft was right, _'sentiment is not an advantage'_ but it didn't matter. Joan could go and marry Garrett for all he cared. As he walked to the door, he saw something weird and noticed that it had been forced open. They had taken Mrs. Hudson and he was not going to forgive that.

He walked upstairs to see that Mrs. Hudson was being held by the CIA trained killers from Irene's home. The ones that had the audacity of pointing a gun to Joan's head, he felt pressure to burn and plunder.

"Oh, Sherlock, Sherlock."

"Don't snivel Mrs. Hudson, it will do nothing to impede the flight of a bullet." Sherlock told her. "What a tender world that would be."

"Sherlock, oh sorry." Mrs. Hudson said.

"I believe you have something that we want Mr. Holmes."

"Then why don't you ask for it" Sherlock asked as he looked at Mrs. Hudson looking for the injuries.

"I've bene asking this one, but she seems to not know anything, but you know what I'm asking for, don't you Mr. Holmes"

"I believe I do." Sherlock said.

"Please, help."

"First get rid of your boys." Sherlock said.

"Why?"

"I dislike being outnumbered it makes for too much stupid in the room." Sherlock said.

"You two go to the car."

"Then get into the car and drive away, don't try to trick me, you know who I am it doesn't work." Sherlock told him. The men left

"Next you can stop pointing that gun at me." Sherlock said.

"So you can point a gun at me?"

"I'm unarmed."

"Mind if I check."

"Oh I insist." Sherlock said.

"Don't do anything." Sherlock was being checked before he sprayed the man in the eyes and head-butted him.

"Moron." Sherlock said. "You're all right no, you're all right."

"Oh than you." Mrs. Hudson said.

#

Joan arrived home and she looked at the door and the message.

"What going on?" she asked and looked at the man tied to the chair. "Jesus! What the hell is happening?"

"Mrs. Hudson was attacked by an American; I'm restoring balance to the universe." Sherlock told her. Joan turned to Mrs. Hudson.

"Oh Mrs. Hudson are you alright, Jesus what have they done to you." Joan said.

"Oh I'm just being so silly." Mrs. Hudson said and Joan pulled her to a hug.

"Downstairs, take her downstairs and look after her." Sherlock told Joan.

'Its' alright, I'll make it alright." Joan said and walked over to Sherlock. "You're going to explain to me what's going on."

"I expect so, now go." Sherlock said coldly, Joan glared at the man tied to the chair.

#

Joan and Mrs. Hudson were in her flat and Joan was checking her.

"Oh it stings." Mrs. Hudson told her and then they both heard it someone drop. "Oh that was right on my bins."

#

"She'll have to sleep upstairs in our flat tonight; we need to look after her." Joan said.

"No." Sherlock said. "She's fine."

"No she's not look at her." Joan said. "She's got to take some time away from Baker Street; you can go to your sister's…"

"Don't be absurd." Sherlock said eating and he hated the way she stopped all he knew was that she better not suggest Garrett.

"Or I can ask..."

"No."

"My parents." Joan said ignoring him and Sherlock looked at her. "I'm sure they would welcome you in, I won't have you in danger over some stupid camera-phone, where is that thing anyway?"

"Safest place I know." Sherlock told Joan and he had to smile, but also wonder when did Joan's parents arrive. He hadn't known.

"You left it on the pocket of your second best dressing robe." Mrs. Hudson said taking the phone out. "I manage to sneak it out, when they thought I was having a cry."

"Thank-you" Sherlock said. "Shame on you Joan Grey-Watson."

"Shame on me?" Joan said and was surprise he called her Grey.

"Mrs. Hudson leave Baker Street, England would fall." Sherlock told her. Joan smiled at Sherlock.

#

"Where is it now?" Joan asked him.

"Where no one would look." He told her.

'Whatever's on that phone is more than just pictures." Joan told him.

"Yes it is."

"So she's alive." Joan said. "How are we feeling about that?" she asked and she was close to him when the clock toll.

"Happy New Year, Joan."

"You think you will be seeing her again." But he ignored her, Joan knew he would so she tip-toed to Sherlock surprise and kissed his cheek.

"Happy New Year Sherlock." She said and moved to her chair. Sherlock began to play, but he began thinking why would Joan kiss him, if she didn't love him, unless she held back her feelings like with the information given to Mycroft who had been Irene, he felt a bang in his Mind Palace but he ignored it, it was the door he always had locked when he had been younger the one that he couldn't get into when he build his Mind Palace, why would it bang now.

Joan was thankful Sherlock was turned toward the window and couldn't see her face, what she was thinking. She felt another headache and she didn't like those they seemed to be coming frequent and she couldn't diagnose and she had been checked by Elrond and he told her that she was fine.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Sherlock had tried the phone again and it didn't work after having a talk with Molly telling him, people o silly things for sentiment. As he walked he smelled something, he had noticed his sense of smell had gotten stronger. He walked over to his room and found her.

"Joan, we have a client." He said as he saw Joan coming in.

"What, in your bedroom?" Joan asked and walked inside his bedroom to see Irene Adler in his bed.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. So two more chapters for this case to be over, we will see Joan and Irene clash and some other stuff. Don't forget to review.**


	17. Scandal V

**One More Time**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **NicoleR85, xXxOtAkU-444xXx and ramen-luver101**_ **for the reviews. I also want to thank the new favorite and follows. For the last two chapters of this case I will go off the fly for a bit.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies. I also don't own the other shows/movies I will be using they belong to their owners.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **One More Time**

 **Seventeen: Scandal V**

Joan looked at Irene and Sherlock turned to her. She was not happy to see that the woman had gotten into their home. Especially not now, that she and Sherlock were having a difficult time.

"We should leave her be." Sherlock said.

"Yeah." Joan told him. She had noticed that Sherlock was still a bit cold to her since Irene had told him, she was alive. Joan had been planning on making him see the opposite. Sherlock looked at Joan and when she opened her phone he glared at her head, all he knew was that she might be giving the information to Mycroft.

That was not the case; Joan was sending a text to two very important people in her life.

' _Are you both in London?'_ she texted.

' _Yes both of us are, is there a reason you need to know?'_

' _Don't worry about it?'_ Joan texted with a smile wrote something down and turned to Sherlock.

"Sherlock?"

"What is it Joan as you can see we are about to have a client?" Sherlock snapped a little at her.

"Well she happens to be sleeping." Joan said. "Let's go we're going out."

"What do you mean?" Sherlock asked her.

"We are going out." she said and grabbed his hand pulling him, he was only able to grab his coat and she had his scarf. They walked downstairs.

"What about?"

"You know where the phone is don't you?" Joan asked him.

"Of course I do."

"Good, we'll let her sleep and we'll deal with her when we come back home." Joan told him, they both felt a jolt at that particular word. "Now can you use your magic powers for a cab?"

"They are not magic." Sherlock told her getting the cab. They both went inside and Joan gave the piece of paper she had been writing in to the cabbie.

"Where are we going?" Sherlock asked. "Joan you do realize that we left…"

"Shhh..." Joan said. "Look I know that you are angry with me, because of what happened with 'her' and I want to sow you wrong."

"You don't have…"

"I know I don't, but I want to." Joan interrupted him.

#

Sherlock and Joan had gone up to one of the rooms in the Ritz and Sherlock was beginning to wonder, what exactly they were doing in the Hotel at all. She knocked on the door and he heard the elderly voice.

"Can we help you?"

"I am not selling buttons at the door." Joan said with a smile and Sherlock looked at her. The door opened immediately after that.

"Joan." Charles said and Sherlock looked at the man in the wheelchair.

"Hello, Daddy" Joan said with a smile. "Can we come in?"

"We." Charles asked and turned to see Sherlock standing there. "You're Sherlock Holmes, come in both of you." Sherlock was trying to get information, he could tell that this was Joan's parent but not the one biologically related to her so he was the husband of her Uncle. From the familiarity of Joan grabbing the wheel-chair meant that the accident had happened when she had been young and she was used by the normality of her grabbing the handles to push him forward even if he had a remote control to do it that way.

"Where's Papa?" Joan asked. They walked and sat down in the living room; Sherlock was looking round trying to get information.

"He went to visit Elrond; he will come in a few minutes." Charles told her.

"Is he alright?" Joan asked him.

"Yes, now why do I owe the visit?" Charles asked her.

"Well I know you two are travelling again soon and I wanted to come visit with Sherlock." Joan told him.

"Well is nice to meet you Mr. Holmes, Joan has spoken of you greatly." Charles said causing Sherlock to look at him n Joan to blush. They heard a beep and Charles looked at it. "Your Father is coming up." he told her.

"I'm going to go see if I can catch him." Joan said getting up and leaving Sherlock alone. Once they were alone Charles looked at him with intelligent eyes.

"She brought you to meet us." Charles told him. Charles knew what was going on between the two-flat mates, Joan didn't tell anything to Erik because he tended to go very protective. Joan told him what happened with Irene and he was going to help his daughter.

"I didn't know."

"You misunderstand me, Mr. Holmes, my daughter Joan has always been a private person, and the fact that she brought you to see us must mean you are dear to her." Chares said.

"I'm sure that would not be a fact as I can see that Joan was here with Garrett a few days ago, since I recognize the sweater he left in the couch." Sherlock told him, he didn't want to believe that Joan had brought him and made him special. He didn't expect for her Dad to laugh.

"Forgive me." Charles told him. "You are right Garrett came to see us, but I've known Garrett since he was a toddler a year before I met my daughter." Sherlock looked at him and knew that he wasn't lying.

"That—"

"I have a question Mr. Holmes." Charles said. "Have you looked at my daughter's locket the one you gifted it."

"Of course I have, she wears it all the time sentiment…" he didn't understand why the man would ask him such a question.

"No, I meant have you seen inside of it?" Charles asked and Sherlock stopped, he hadn't really paid attention to it not with worrying about the phone.

"No." Sherlock admit it.

"You should try, see sometimes we keep those closest to our hearts close and inside the locket you might find your answer to your dilemma in my daughter's loyalty." Charles said. Sherlock looked at the man and was surprise he had understood, but he still didn't understand what the locket had something to do with it. They both heard the door opening and Erik was the first one to come inside beside him was Joan.

"This should be interesting." Erik said under his breathed. "Erik Grey, I am Joan's Father."

"Sherlock Holmes." Sherlock told him. He was trying to get information; he could see it and it surprised him. Did Joan know? He wondered.

#

"Why?" Sherlock asked Joan.

"What?" she asked him.

"Why did you bring me here?" he asked her.

"I know you're angry with me." Joan told him.

"You talk to Mycroft." Sherlock said.

"Why do you think I stay with you?"

"Mycroft is..."

"Shut-up." Joan told him, surprising him. "I have never accepted Mycroft's money you know that." Sherlock looked at her; they didn't notice that Charles and Erik were hearing the conversation from their room.

"You told…"

"The only things I tell Mycroft is that your fine and normal things brothers want to know I don't give him all the information you do it's not right, if it was something darker and you were getting back into anything dangerous, I would sent you with Elrond." Joan told him and touched his hand. "What I told Irene, I made a mistake, I was angry because of what she did to you and I don't like her or that fact that she used me or tried to use me to get to you, and I'm sorry."

"You didn't."

"Sherlock, I can move out when I want to, I can go live with my parents." Joan told him. "I don't because 221B is home, I like living with you."

"What you're saying is good, thank you." Sherlock told her and Joan chuckled. Charles smiled at Erik, who looked at his husband for looking smug.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

When they were going home after an emotional goodbye her Father was very dramatic on that particular scale.

"Did you know your parents worked for MI6?" Sherlock asked her and Joan looked at him.

"Yeah, I pretend I don't know but I think my Dad figured it out." Joan told him. "They stopped when Dad got shot; it was a few years after my mother died I was scared I was going to lose them, they were all I had left at the time."

Sherlock looks at her and then looks at the locket, he believed her words from before, Joan was not that god of a liar, but the words from her Dad kept at him. Also the damn headaches' that door kept banging and he hated that door, he was going to rip it open.

#

Joan and Sherlock arrived home thinking about what had happened and they were still holding hands.

"Well isn't this interesting." They both looked up to see Irene standing there, she glared at their hands.

"Miss Adler." Sherlock said.

"Has Mrs. Hudson given you to eat?" Joan asked.

"Yes, I suppose nice woman." Irene said. "Where have you been, I woke up and you weren't here to welcome me, Sherlock."

"Don't worry about it, Irene." Joan told her. Sherlock looked at Joan and he finally noticed that their hands were held together and he let go, but both didn't want to.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Joan was lying in her bed after deciding that they would talk to Irene in the morning. The Woman was staying in Sherlock's room again and Sherlock was staying in the living room. She looked around her room and took off her locket putting it on her bedside table. She sighed as she felt the headache as she felt asleep.

Sherlock was not sleeping, he was thinking, he was confused. Meeting Joan's parents her words to him during that time. She told him, she had lied to Irene but he didn't know what exactly she lied about. He was laying down thinking when he felt the headache and he fell asleep.

#

 _Bella was crouching on the gold looking at it, she didn't understand the big deal about it, and she was scared she wanted to be with Thorin outside, as she grabbed a cup and heard the slithering of gold on the ground. She got up slowly, she was afraid. She saw the dragon open his eyes and she laid down covering herself from his gaze before using the ring, she stood up slowly as the Dragon raised himself._

" _Well thief." Smaug said knowing someone was in his lair. "I smell you, hear your breath, I feel your air, where are you?"_

" _Where are you."_

 _Bella ran for it trying to get away from him, she hid in one of the pillars._

" _Come now, don't be shy." Smaug said. "Step into the light." He told her. Bella tried to look around seeing where he was. "There's something about you, something you carry, something made of gold, but far more precious." Bella didn't feel right, his voice was getting to her, she felt cold and then she saw the burning eye, she took off the ring._

" _There you are thief in the shadows." Smaug told her. Bella looked at him and Smaug looked at her, he could smell her she was different but she had the smell of Dwarf and pureness about her, they hadn't touched her. He had an idea, why she was here but she was going to let her talk._

" _I—I di-did not co—come to ste-eal from you oh Smaug the Un-obsessively Wealthy, I want to gaze upon you mag—nificence, to see if you were as the old tales said. I d-did not believe them." Bella told him. Smaug began to move and Bella looked as he did. He stood before her and she was worried._

" _And do you now!" he asked of her._

" _Truly." She said. "The tales and songs, fall utterly short of your enormity, oh Smaug the Stupendous."_

" _Do you think flattery will keep you alive?"_

" _No—no."_

" _No indeed." He told her, he began to move trying to find out things about this creature. "You seem familiar with my name. But I don't remember smelling your kind before." He got closer to her._

" _Who are you and where do you come from, may I ask?" Bella was trying to talk, when she saw it, the Arkenstone, she was sure of it._

" _I—I come from under the hill."_

" _Underhill?"_

" _And under hills and over hills my path has led. And-and through the air, I am she who walks unseen." She told him._

" _Impressive, what else do you claim to be?"_

" _I am." She said as he came closer. "Luck—luck wearer, riddle-riddle maker."_

" _Lovely tittles. Go on." He told her. The creature was fascinating in a way he did not know._

" _Barrel-rider?" she said._

" _Barrels?" Smaug said to her. "Now that's interesting, and what about your little dwarf friends? Where are they hiding?"_

 **$LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **Sorry! Big cliffhanger now they are both dreaming this, keep that in mind. This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	18. Scandal VI

**One More Time**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **NicoleR85 and xXxOtAkU-444xXx**_ **for the reviews. I also want to thank for the new favorite and follows. I need you guys to remember what William (Legolas) told Phillip (Fili) about Joan (Bella) especially her memories. I should warn you that the memories will change that means something else happened between Bella and Smaug. So this is the end of this case Bu-ah-ha-ha!**

Disclaimer **: I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies. I also don't own the other shows/movies I will be using they belong to their owners.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **One More Time**

 **Eighteen: Scandal VI**

' _Dwa-Dwarves?' Bella asks. 'No, No. No, no Dwarves here you've got that all wrong.' She told him._

' _Oh I don't think so, barrel rider.' Smaug told her. "They sent you in here to do their dirty work while they skulk about outside.' Bella was trying to get the stone when she heard that._

' _Truly, you are mistaken, Oh Smaug, chiefest and greatest of calamities.' Bella told him._

' _You have nice manners for a thief and a LIAR!' he snapped and Bella was scared. 'I know the smell and taste of Dwarf. No one better." Bella tried to move. "It is the gold; they are drawn to treasure like flies to dead flesh.'_

 _Bella began to move after the Arkenstone, when Smaug came after her._

' _Did you think I did not know this day would come?' he asked. Bella fell and was rolling down the gold. 'That a pack of canting dwarves would come crawling back to the mountain.'_

 _Bella got up and began to try and hide from the Dragon._

' _The King Under the Mountain is dead, I took his throne and ate his people like a wolf among sheep, I kill where I wish, when I wish, my armor is iron!' Smaug was looking for her and Bella was running and falling on the gold. 'No blade can pierce me!'_

 _Bella was nervous, she didn't know what Smaug was planning and anything she could do at all. She was afraid, she grabbed her braid and something told her, things were going to be nervous._

' _It's Oakenshield, that filthy Dwarvish usurper.' Smaug told her. 'He sent you in here for the Arkenstone, didn't he?'_

" _No, no, no I don't know what you're talking about." Bella told him trying to get the Arkenstone._

' _Don't bother denying it." Smaug snapped at her. 'I guessed his foul purpose some time ago. But it matters not, Oakenshield's quest will fail.' Smaug told her and Bella was nervous what was he planning. Smaug knew something large was coming he could smell it in the air._

" _The darkness is coming." Smaug warned her, he didn't know the reason he was warning her, he wasn't trying to save he. 'It will spread to every corner of the land.'_

' _Why are you telling me this?' Bella asked him._

" _A warning, I suppose." Smaug told her. "You have been used thief in the shadows; you were only ever a means to an end." Bella didn't want to hear this, but her heart was having doubts, why was her heart having doubts. Thorin had been cold since the Master had promised him the help._

' _Oakenshield has weighed the value of your life and found it worth nothing." Smaug told her._

" _No, no, no, you're lying." Bella told him._

" _What did he promise you a share of the treasure? As if it was his to give.' Smaug asked, then he knew something, she was female. 'Oh or was it something else, to make you his Queen, did he say he loved you.' The laughter that came out of Smaug's voice was full of pity. 'I will not part with a single piece of coin not one piece of it. You're a fool to believe him, that he wouldn't put you before gold, he is greedy.' Bella made the move for it and Smaug felt it making her fly. 'He lied little thief, he has no love for you, his people will not accept a non-dwarf Queen, when your usefulness is done he will throw you away.'_

' _You're wrong.' Bella told him._

' _My teeth are swords, my claws are spears, my wings are a hurricane.' Smaug told her. Bella looked at Smaug and saw it._

' _So it is true, the Black Arrow found it's mark.' Bella said._

' _What did you say?'Smaug asked._

' _I was just saying your reputation precedes you, O Smaug the Tyrannical, truly you have no equal on this earth.' Bella came up fast. She turned and saw the Arkenstone a few inches off her feet._

' _I am almost tempted to let you take it.'Smaug told her. 'If only to see Oakenshield suffer, watch it destroy him, watch it corrupt his heart and drive him mad.' Smaug said looking at the female in-front of him. 'But I think not, I think our little game ends here. So tell me thief, how do you chose to die?" Smaug said coming toward her and Bella began to react putting the ring on her finger and grabbing the Arkenstone just as he let flames loose. She ran covering herself from him wondering what he was planning to do. she needed to get out of there. she ran away from Smaug trying to find an exit find someone. She was getting close to the door when she heard the voice that should make her so happy to hear._

" _You're alive!" Thorin said._

" _Not from much longer."_

" _Did you find the Arkenstone?_

' _The dragon is coming- The Arkentone.' Their voice mingled and Bella turned to him._

' _Did you find it?' Thorin asked._

' _We have to get out.' Bella told him. She was stopped by a sword. Bella looked up at him and those eyes she didn't recognized them. He was pointing a sword at her; he was going to kill her._

' _Thorin?' she asked and the sword was getting pointed at her. 'Thorin, Thorin.' She said as they moved backward and she saw him, the Dragon. The other Dwarves came and the Dragon was not happy._

' _You will burn!'_

 _#_

 _They had run away from the Dragon, Bella was running exactly where Thorin had told her to. The Gallery of the Kings and she had no idea what was planned. She ran toward there and Smaug smashed himself there covering her with the tapestries in the room._

' _You think you can deceive me, Barrel-rider?' Smaug demanded of her. 'You have come from Lake-Town, this is some sordid scheme hatched between these filthy Dwarves and those miserable tub-trading Lake men. Those sniveling cowards, with their long bows and their Black Arrows, Perhaps it is time I paid them a visit.'_

' _Oh no.' Bella said getting up. 'This isn't their fault, WAIT!' she screamed. 'You cannot go to Lake-town!'_

' _You care about them-'Smaug said turning back toward her. '—do you? Good then you can watch them die.' He said turning around._

' _No, please, I'll give the stone to you.' Bella told him._

' _He will betray you, you are nothing to him, your love is nothing to him, all he cares about is that stone.' Smaug told her, he didn't understand why he was warning her, he shouldn't have; he was supposed to make her suffer._

' _Here! You witless worm.' He heard the voice and he was going to burn it._

' _You.'_

' _I am taking back what you stole,_

' _You will take nothing from me Dwarf, I laid low your warriors of old, I instill terror in the hearts of men, I am Kind Under the Mountain.'_

' _This is not your kingdom, these are dwarf lands, Tis is dwarf gold, and we will have our revenge.' Thorin said and yelled. Smaug saw the statue made of gold before it dissolved, burring him in it._

' _Revenge? REVENGE! I WILL SHOW YOU REVENGE!' Smaug screamed and Bella was horrified as Smaug flew out toward Lake Town._

' _I am fire, I am death.'_

' _What have we done?' Bella said._

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Sherlock woke up and he remembered everything, he saw himself die by that Black Arrow shot by the bowman and his child. What he remembered the most was the woman, the woman that had entered the Mountain, the woman was currently sleeping in the upstairs room and was his room-mate. He closed his eyes and try to control everything, he had been a Dragon before and he has becomes friends and might be something more with his roommate, the woman that begged him not to go to Lake town, the woman that was the Thief of the Dwarves and Oakenshield. He got up and walked up the stairs, one by one, he needed to see her. He opened the door and she was sleeping there, but it did not seem like a nice dream, he wondered if she was seeing what he had seen? Would she leave him?

"What have we done?" she talked in her sleep. She sat up out of nowhere and seemed lost for a minute, before turning to him. "Sherlock?"

"Joan." He said.

"What are you doing in my room? Did Irene do something to you?" Joan asked and the concern was genuine and he knew that, this was his Thief in the Shadows, but she was also different.

"I thought you were having a nightmare." Sherlock replied. He kept looking at her trying to see any of the differences, Joan was not incredibly nervous anymore.

"Oh, sorry." Joan told him. She looked to the side and when she began to talk it wasn't to him. "Can you believe I dreamt about a Dragon, he was warning me, that was weird, why would I dream about something like that?"

"I will let you sleep." Sherlock told her. As he closed her door, now he knew his Thief in the Shadows did not remember anything and had questions, had she become Queen Under the Mountain with that Oakenshield and it made him angry to think about that. How long would he have to wait for her to remember?

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BRAK$**

In the morning both Sherlock and Joan were waiting on Irene who had taken a shower. Irene had told them somethings about the blackmail (she called it protection) and Sherlock had tricked her with a fake-phone, but it had turned out she had not being fooled; they were now trying to solve a puzzle. Joan was not happy.

"Your good." Irene said.

"You're not so bad."

"Hannah." Joan said causing the two to turn to her and she had to keep going. "Joan Hannah Watson, just if you're looking for baby names." Joan said and could someone shut her up. Why wouldn't she stope talking? Sherlock glared at her a bit.

"There was a man an MOD official and I knew what he liked." Irene said. "One of the things he liked was showing off, he told me this email was going to save the world, he didn't know it but I photographed it." she passed the phone to Sherlock. "He was a bit tied up at the time, it's a bit small on that screen can you read it?"

"Yes."

"Code obviously." She said. "I had one of the best cryptographers in the country take a look at it, but he was mostly upside down, if I recall, couldn't figure it out, what can you do Mr. Holmes, go on impress a girl."

"There's a margin for errors, but I'm pretty sure there's 747, leaving Heathrow in two days at 6:30in the evening from Heathrow to Baltimore, apparently is going to save the world, I'm not sure how it could be true, only been on the case for eight seconds give me a moment." Sherlock said. "Oh come on it's not code, these are seat allocations for a passenger jet, look there's not letter I because it can be mistaken for a one, no letters past K with the width of the plane is the limit the numbers always appear randomly and not in sequences, but the letters have little run of sequences all over the place, families, and couples sitting together, only a jumbo is wide enough to need a letter K or rows past 55 which is why there's always an upstairs, there' a row 13 which eliminates the more superstitious airlines then there's the number 007, that eliminates a few more, and assuming the British point of original source of information, and assuming the increased pressure, that the crisis is imminent and the only flight that matches that description, is the one at 6:30 in two days evening leaving Heathrow for Baltimore, please don't tell me that was remarkable or amazing Joan expresses herself enough with that."

"I would have you right here, on this desk, until you begged for mercy, twice." Irene told him, Joan looked at them.

"Joan can you checked those flight schedules to see if I'm right."

"Yeah."

"I never begged."

"Twice."

"Uh yeah your right flight 007."

"What did you say?"

"No, no, no what did you say after that."

"007." Joan told him. "Flight 007."

"007, 007, 007, something." Sherlock said remembering something that Mycroft had said. "007, 007 what?"

#

"I'm going out for a bit." Joan told Irene, Sherlock was in his Mind Palace.

"I don't care." Irene told her.

"Sherlock talks while I'm not here."

"You must not be that important to him, than." Irene said with a smile. Joan smirked.

"I'm the only one he responds to." Joan told her.

"He must see you as his pet." Irene told her. "You even said so yourself, he answers everyone except me."

"Yet, he always replies to my messages." Joan said.

"You not special Joan, he is going to throw you away and be with someone that is his equal." Irene said and it hurt, but Joan stood straight.

"Look I don't know what you plan, but if you ever hurt him, I will hurt you and trust me your phone won't be enough protection from me." Joan said walking down the stairs.

#

"Coventry." Sherlock said.

"I've never been." Irene said and Sherlock looked at her. "Is it nice?"

"Where's Joan?"

"He went out, a couple hours ago." Irene told him.

"I was just talking to her."

"She said you do that." she said, cursing that Joan was the first thing on his mind. "What's Coventry got to do with anything?"

"It's a story, probably not true." He said, he wanted his Thief here. "In the second world war the Allies knew, that Coventry was going to get bombed because they'd broken the German code, but they didn't want the Germans to know that they'd broken the code, so they let it happen anyway,."

"Have you ever had anyone?" she asked him.

"I'm sorry."

"And when I say had, I'm being indelicate." Irene told him.

"I don't understand."

"I'll be delicate then." Irene said getting up and crouching in-front of him touching his hand. "Let's have dinner."

"Why?"

"You might be hungry."

"I'm not." Sherlock told her.

"Good." Irene said and Sherlock looked at her hands like with the kiss early before he didn't like it. He remembers his Thief's kiss on New Year's Eve and when they held hands and he liked those.

"Why would I want to have dinner, if I'm not hungry." He said changing his hand.

"Mr. Holmes if it was the end of the world if this was the very last night, would you have dinner with me?" she asked getting a little close.

' _Gasp.'_ Sherlock turn to see Joan standing there, her face was what got to him. He got up not really paying attention to Irene and went to Joan.

"I should—"she began but was cut off with Sherlock grabbing her hand and pulling her upstairs Irene was surprised. Joan was about to trip, but Sherlock helped her and they were in her room.

"What's?"

"You left me with her."

"Well both of you seemed rather close." Joan told him, she was not really happy about that, they were standing really close and Sherlock looked at her and moved her hair out of the way and he heard the hitch in her breath, he looked into her eyes, still the same eyes of his Thief in the Shadows, His Doctor, but so different as well. He couldn't stop himself.

"What happened?"

"What?" Joan asked him and then she felt the headache. Sherlock noticed and he had to take the chance.

"Barrel-rider, what happened/" he asked and Joan's pupils were blown wide and she was looking at him, but she wasn't looking at him anymore, she was trapped in past memories.

"Smaug was right, he lost his mind, I found it, I found it, I can't let Thorin have it." Joan told him and they were tears filling her eyes and her voice sounded so lost, their hands were still entwined and she put it in her hair as if caressing something. "He's going to hate me."

"Joan." He said and she seemed to be in pain before snapping out of it.

"Sherlock." She said and noticed their hands before blushing and letting them go.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The next day, Sherlock was still thinking about what Joan had told him. He had been right, that would mean the Arkenstone the fool Oakenshield had not been strong enough to withstand the power of it. He needed to know more, he knew he had to worry about other things. The phone he had not figured it out yet, but he had an idea. It was getting late and Joan was cooking, when Mrs. Hudson came up.

"Sherlock did you not hear the doorbell, sorry he shot it." told the man and Sherlock looked at him.

"Come to take me away again?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes, Mr. Holmes." The man answered.

"Well I decline."

"I don't think so." The man said bringing out an envelope; Joan looked at them from the kitchen with a worried look. Sherlock looked at the thing inside and he knew he had to go. Sherlock turned to Joan.

"Come back home, safe." Joan said touching his arm. "Dinner should be ready by then." She told him with a soft smile, which he returned.

#

When Sherlock left, Joan turned to see Irene going to his room and she didn't know what the woman had planned.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"I have a meeting to attend." Irene said.

"Is that so?" Joan asked.

"You should see, how I get ready might give you a few pointers." Irene told Joan.

"I don't think so." Joan said to her, but her mind was on Sherlock.

#

Sherlock was walking inside the plane and looking at the bodies.

"The Coventry conundrum." Mycroft said making Sherlock jump looking at him. "What do you think of my solution? The Flight of the Dead."

"Plane blows up midair; mission accomplished for the terrorist hundreds of casualties but nobody dies."

"Neat don't you think?" Mycroft told him. "You've been stumbling about the fringes of this one for ages, or were you too bored to notice the pattern?" Mycroft asked and Sherlock had to breath he wasn't a dragon anymore and he had a made a mistake. Those people that had come in and told him about the bodies they couldn't see, that the ashes weren't the ones, Joan had warned him to look into the cases but he didn't, to bored trying to get inside the bloody phone of the woman.

"We ran a similar project with the Germans a while back though I believe one of our passengers didn't make the flight." Mycroft said and he got it, the man that had been killed by the boomerang. "But that's the deceased for you, late in every sense of the word."

"How is the plane going to fly?" Sherlock asked. "Of course, unmanned aircraft hardly new."

"It doesn't fly, it will never fly." Mycroft told him. "This entire project is cancelled; the terrorist cells have been informed we know about the bomb, we can't fool them now we've lost everything, one fragment of one email and months and years of planning, finished."

"Your MOD man." Sherlock said.

"That's all it takes." Mycroft told him. "One lonely, naïve man, desperate to show off, and a woman clever enough to make him feel special.

"You should screen your people more carefully." Sherlock said.

"I'm not talking about the MOD, Sherlock! I'm talking about you." Mycroft snapped and Sherlock's mind was not there exactly, he had made the mistake once with a creature that seemed defenseless and had been pure trying to save those people she cared about, but he knew this time the woman was not defenseless; she was just as dangerous as he had been and he had given her the answers. Joan had not liked her at all, just like she hadn't liked Jim and he ignored the warnings.

"A damsel in distress in the end are you really so obvious?" Mycroft asked. "Because this was textbook, the promise of love, the pain of loss, the joy of redemption." The last word, it echoed in his mind, _'redemption'_ was Irene really that _'redemption'_ for what he had done in that far off world. "Then give him a puzzle and watch him dance."

"Don't be absurd!"

"Absurd?" Mycroft asked him. "How quickly did you decipher that email for her? Was it the full minute? Or were you really eager to impress?"

"I think it was less than five seconds." Sherlock turned to see Irene there standing.

"I drove you into her path, I'm sorry I didn't know." Mycroft told Sherlock.

"Mr. Holmes, I think we need to talk." Irene said walking forward.

"So do I." Sherlock said. "There's a number of aspect, I'm still not sure about." Sherlock told her.

"Not you, Junior you're done now." Irene said walking toward Mycroft. "There's more loads more, on this phone I've got secrets and pictures and scandals that could topple your whole world, you have no idea how much havoc I can cause and exactly one way to stop me, unless you want to tell your masters that your biggest security leak is your own little brother."

#

They had gone to Mycroft's office; Sherlock was sitting by the fire and Irene at the table.

"We have people who can get into this." Mycroft told her.

"I tested that theory for you." Irene said. "I let Sherlock Holmes try it for six months, Sherlock dear, tell him what you found when you x-rayed my camera phone."

"There are four additional units wire inside the casing, I suspect containing acid or a small amount of explosive any attempt to open it and it will go off."

"Explosive." Irene told him. "It's more me."

"Some date can be recovered."

"Take that risk."

"You have a passcode to open this; I deeply regret to say we have people who can extract it from you." Mycroft told her.

"Sherlock."

"There'll be two pass codes, one to open the phone, one to burn the hard-drive." Sherlock said. "Even under duress you can tell which one she's giving you, and there would be no point in a second attempt."

"Oh, he's good isn't he, I should have him on a leash, in fact I might." Irene said and Sherlock temper was getting there, he had been a dragon a Great Dragon and for a mortal woman to speak of him that way.

"We destroy this then, no one has the information." Mycroft told her.

"Fine, good idea." Irene said. "Unless there lives of British Citizens depending on the information you're about to burn."

"Are there?"

"Telling you would be playing fair." Irene said. "I'm not playing anymore, a list with my request, and some ideas about my protection once there granted." Irene said.

' _I've never accepted Mycroft's money and you know that.'_ Joan snapped in Sherlock's mind. _'221 B is home, I like living with you.'_

"I'd say it wouldn't blow a hole in the wealth of the nation, but then I'll be lying." Irene told Mycroft. "I imagine you'd like to sleep on it."

"Thank you, yes."

"Too bad." Irene said and Sherlock sniff. "Off you pop and talk to people."

"You've been very thorough." Mycroft told her. "I wish our lot were half as good as you."

"I can't take all the credit; I had a bit of help." Irene said. "Oh, Jim Moriarty sends his love." Sherlock raised his head, he knew who the man was or had been, the reason Joan had been afraid of him, she had carried his ring with her when they had met not knowing what she had carried.

"Yes, he's been in touch." Mycroft said. "Seem desperate for my attention, which I'm sure can be arrange."

"I had all this stuff, never knew what to do with it." Irene said. "Thank God, for the Consulting Criminal, gave me a lot of advice about how to play the Holmes boys, do you know what he calls you? The Ice Man and The Virgin." Irene said and Sherlock know he was looking at her. "Didn't even ask for anything, I just think he likes to cause trouble, now that's my kind of man." Sherlock figured it out, the woman fought with Joan for attention when there was not battle, the battle had been won, ages ago, months ago when he had met her again in a lab in St. Bart's coming home from war.

"And here you are the dominatrix that brought a nation to its knees, nicely played."

"No." Sherlock said.

"Sorry."

'I said no." Sherlock said. "Very, very close, but no. You got carried away. The game was too elaborate; you were enjoying yourself too much."

"There's no such thing as too much." Irene told him.

"Oh, enjoying the thrill of the chase is fine." Sherlock told her and she felt fear crawl up her spine. "Craving the distraction of the game, I sympathies entirely, but sentiment? Sentiment is a chemical defect found in the losing side."

"Sentiment?" Irene said, but it was as if he was Dragon and he could smell the fear. "What are you talking about?"

"You."

"Dear, god. Look at the poor man, you don't actually think, I was interested in you? Why? Because you're the Great Sherlock Holmes, the clever detective in the funny hat? "

"No." Sherlock said getting closer to her ear. "Because I took your pulse." He went to get the phone. "Elevated, your pupils dilated."

"Imagine Joan Watson thinks love is a mystery to me, but the chemistry is incredibly simple and very destructive. When we first met you told me disguise is a self-portrait, how true of you, the combination of your safe your measurements, but this, this is far more intimate this is your heart and you should never let it rule your head." He said dialing the code in. Joan had learned it with Oakenshield, her heart had been with him but her nightmares told him something terrible had happened.

"You could have chosen any random number and walked out of here today with everything you worked for, but you just couldn't resist it, could you?" Sherlock asked her. "I've always assumed that love was a dangerous disadvantage, thank you for the final proof."

"Everything I said, it's not real." Irene told him. "I was just playing the game."

"I know." Sherlock told her. "And this is just losing."

 _I Am SHER-locked_

"There you are, brother, I hope the contents make up for any inconvenience, I might have caused you tonight."

"I'm certain they will

"If you're feeling kind lock her up, if not let her go I doubt she'll survive long without her protection."

"Are you expecting me to beg?" Irene said.

"Yes." Sherlock said.

"Please." She said. "You're right, I won't even last six months."

"I'm sorry about dinner but I do have plans." Sherlock told her.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Sherlock arrived and Joan was waiting for him.

"She left." Joan told him.

"Don't worry about it, dinner?"

"Yeah, I hope you like it, I remembered it, I believe my Mum made it." Joan told him. She had no idea she was talking about Belladonna and Elizabeth, not knowing they had been the same person.

#

A few mornings after their dinner, Joan was going to be sitting with Mycroft. She still didn't give him information, she had a feeling he needed a skull to talk to. Hers was the closest one.

"It's the file on Irene Adler?" Joan asked him.

"Close forever." Mycroft told her. "I am about to inform my brother, or if you prefer, you are that she somehow got herself into a Witness Protection scheme in America, new name, new identity, she will survive and thrive, but he will never see her again."

"Why would he care?" Joan asked, she was not jealous, that woman had done damage already and she didn't want to see Sherlock like that again. "He despised her at the end, won't even mention her by name just The Woman."

"Is that loathing or a salute?" Mycroft asked. "One of a kind, the one woman that matters?"

"He's not like that; he doesn't feel things that way." Joan told him. "I don't think."

"My brother has the brain of a scientist or a philosopher, yet he elects to be a detective, what might we deduce about his heart?"

"I don't know."

"Neither do I." Mycroft said. "But initially he wanted to be a pirate."

'To hoard gold.' Joan's mind told her. "He'll be okay with this Witness Protection, never seeing her again, he'll be fine."

"I agree." Mycroft said. "That's why I decided to tell him that—"

"Instead of what?" Joan asked.

"She's dead." Joan's breath caught, she had to tell him the truth, but she had seen his first reaction.

"She was captured by a terrorist cell in Karachi, two months ago and beheaded." Mycroft said.

"It was definitely her, she's done this before." Joan told him.

"I was thorough this time." He said. "It would take Sherlock Holmes to fool me, and I don't think he was on hand do you?"

#

Joan walked up the stairs and he was sitting in the kitchen table.

"Clearly you got news, if it's about the Leed's triple murder, it was the gardener. Did nobody notice the earing?"

"Hi, uh, no it's, it's about Irene Adler." Joan told him.

"Well? Has something happened has she come back?"

"No, I just bumped into Mycroft downstairs; he had to take a call." Joan told him, she could tell him the truth it would not be nice, she wouldn't hurt him.

"Is she back in London?"

"No."

"She's, uh…" Joan said getting her breath and looked at him. "In America."

"America." Sherlock asked.

"Mmm-hmm got herself into a Witness Protection scheme, apparently, I don't know how she swung it but, uh, well you know."

"I know what?" Sherlock asked, he knew Joan was lying, her protectiveness was adorable, but he didn't think that.

"Well you won't be able to see her again."

"Why would I want to see her again?" Sherlock asked.

"I didn't, so I should..."

"Is that her file/"

"Yes, I was just about to take it back to Mycroft." Joan said. "Do you want to—"

"No."

"Listen actually—"

"However I will have the camera phone." Sherlock told her.

"There's nothing on it it's been stripped." Joan told him.

"I'll still have it."

"I'm giving it back to Mycroft, you can't keep it."

"Please." Sherlock said.

'No."

"What?" Sherlock asked

"I said no, it's Mycroft's." Joan said and Sherlock stood up.

"What did you say?"

"No, you can't have it." Sherlock got up and went to her side. "Give me the phone."

"No." she told him backing away.

"Joan, this isn't funny." Sherlock said following her.

They were both very close, playing around until Sherlock grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him. Joan looked at him in the eyes.

"Why won't you give it to me?" he asked her.

"She hurt you; I don't want the woman's phone to be here." Joan told him.

"You don't want me hurt?"

"Of course not, you're my friend and I—"

"Joan—sorry to interrupt." They both looked to see Garrett standing there. Joan looked at how close she and Sherlock were.

"I—uh—this isn't—we were just." Joan began giving the phone to Sherlock trying to move away. "Grave visit right, I promise, I'll see you later Sherlock." She said kissing his check and moving toward Garrett who was looking at her weird before following her.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. So Sherlock remembers and we know he won't stop until Joan remembers as well, there's sentiment on both sides. So don't forget to review.**


	19. Hound I

**One More Time**

Note: **Yay, I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **jazica, NicoleR85 and xXxOtAkU-444xXx**_ **for the reviews. I also want to thank for the favorite and follows. So Sherlock remembers and all I can't tell you is he won't let something go.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies. I also don't own the other shows/movies I will be using they belong to their owners.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **One More Time**

 **Nineteen: Hound I**

' _You seem close to my nephews Mistress Baggins, they care greatly for you.' Thorin told Bella as they were in Beorn's home, he still couldn't believe this woman was with them and was braver than he could ever imagine. The woman he had mistreated for much of their journey._

' _Bella, I would think we were in first name basis, Master Oaken-shield.' Bella told him. Thorin looked at the Hobbit that had bravely faced Azog for him, to save his life when she had no need to._

' _Than I insist you call me Thorin, Bella now would you do me the honor of escorting you to dinner?' he asked raising his hand to take hers and she gave it to him freely. He didn't know the feeling but he knew that he wouldn't want let her go._

" _I would be honored." Bella told him with an answering smile and he knew that she would be is Queen for she was his One. As they walked over to the others he could see his nephew's happy as newborn puppies looking at them._

Thomas woke up and he shook his head, he had no idea where that dream had come from, who was Bella? Why was she important to him? Why did he want to meet her?

"Who are you Bella Baggins?" he asked no one in the room, knowing he wouldn't get an answer. He lay back down and closed his eyes to remember her, her eyes and her hair, his feelings for her, he felt like he had hurt her more than anyone ever imagined.

#

Like Phillip and Kilian had gotten their memories back others were beginning to wake as well, the next ones were having nightmares of their past lives. Phillip and Kilian were keeping their eyes on their Uncle and Cousin's in case something terrible happened. They still wanted to keep Joan in the dark; they weren't exactly expecting Sherlock Holmes.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Joan was typing on her laptop one of the cases, when Sherlock came home, she was shocked when she saw him.

"Well that was tedious."

"You went like that on the tube?" Joan asked him. Sherlock was covered in blood holding a harpoon in his hands.

"None of the cabs would take me." Sherlock told her honestly surprised. He walked away and just hoped he would take a shower. She heard the shower running and she had to smile, Sherlock seemed different she had noticed, since The Woman's case, not as if he was in mourning, but as if he was free and looking into the biggest case in his career and she had no idea, what it was about.

#

Joan was reading her newspaper as Sherlock was walking around with the harpoon and his robe on.

"Nothing?" he asked her.

"Military coup in Uganda."

"Um

"Another phot of you with the uh."

"Oh."

"Well, um, Cabinet reshuffle." She told him, trying to find him a case, so he wouldn't tear the flat apart which was another thing, he was still getting into fits, but sometimes he would just lie down.

"Nothing of importance!" he said screaming and slamming the harpoon on the floor. "Oh, God, Joan I need some get me some."

"No."

"Get me some."

"No, cold turkey we agreed, no matter what." Joan told him. Sherlock couldn't understand why his Amnesiac Thief was so stubborn. "Anyway you've paid everyone off remember, no one within a two-mile radius will sell you any."

"Stupid idea, whose idea was that?" he asked her and Joan cleared her throat.

"Mrs. Hudson!" Sherlock screamed and began to look around.

"Look Sherlock you're doing really well don't give up now." Joan told him.

"Tell me where they are please." Sherlock told her. "Tell me, please."

"Can't help sorry." Joan told him, she felt bad for him but it was for a good reason.

"I'll let you know next week's lottery numbers." He told her. Joan laughed. "It was worth a try." She had gone into his lair for gold last time, how was money not important to her.

"Yoo-hoo." Mrs. Hudson was coming in.

"My secret supply, what have you done with my secret supply." Sherlock said.

"Eh?"

'Cigarette's what have you done with them."

"You never let me touch your things! Oh, chance would be a fine thing." Mrs. Hudson told him.

"I thought you weren't my housekeeper."

"I'm not."

"Arg!" Sherlock said frustrated.

"How about a nice cuppa, perhaps you can put down the harpoon?"

"I need something stronger than tea, seven percent stronger." Sherlock told her before turning around and pointing his harpoon at her. "Out to see Mr. Chatterjee again."

"Pardon?"

"Sandwich shop that's a new dress, but there's flour on the sleeve, you wouldn't dress like that for baking."

"Sherlock." Joan told him in warning.

"Thumbnail, tiny traces of foil, been at the scratch cards again, we all know where that leads?" Sherlock said. "Mmm. Kasbah Nights, pretty racy for a Monday morning wouldn't you agree I written a little blog on the identification of perfumes, it's on the website you should look it up."

"Please."

"I wouldn't pin my hopes from that cruise with Mr. Chatterjee, he has a wife in Doncaster that nobody know about."

"Sherlock!" Joan snapped.

"Nobody except me."

"I don't know what you're talking about, I really don't!" Mrs. Hudson said leaving.

"What the bloody hell was all that about?" Joan asked slamming her newspaper, she'd been rather irritated for a while now, and those bloody headaches were getting to her.

"You don't understand." He told her. "

"Go after her and apologies." Joan told him.

"Apologies?" Sherlock said looking at her.

"Hmm..."

"Oh, Joan I envy you so much." Sherlock said.

"You envy me?" Joan said knowing he was going to say something she wouldn't like.

"Your mind, it's so placid and straight forward, barely used, mine is like an engine racing out of control, a rocket tearing itself to pieces, trapped on the launch pad. I need a case!" he snapped.

"You've just solved one, by harpooning a dead pig, apparently!" Joan screamed back at him.

"Oh, that was this morning." he told her. "When's the next one?"

"Noting on the website?" she told him and Sherlock got up and got her laptop.

"Dear Mr. Sherlock Holmes, I can't find Bluebell anywhere, please, please, please can you help?"

"Bluebell?"

"A rabbit Joan!" he snapped.

"Oh."

"Ah, but there's more before Bluebell disappeared it turned luminous, 'like a fairy 'according to little Kristy. Then the next morning, Bluebell was gone." He told Joan. "Hutch still locked no sign of a forced entry, what am I saying, this is brilliant! Phone Lestrade. Tell him, there's an escaped rabbit."

"Are you serious?" she asked him.

"It's this or Cluedo."

"Nope, we are never playing that again." Joan said standing up quickly, she had to stop though. Sherlock was used to them, something needed to trigger the headaches and he would have a complete Joan.

"Why not"

"Because it's not actually possible for the victim to have done it, Sherlock, that's why."

"It's the only possible solution."

"It's not in the rules."

"Well the rules are wrong!" he snapped. That's when they heard the doorbell ring, Joan was hoping for one a case or someone coming to get her out of here.

"Single ring."

"Maximum pressure, just under the half-second."

"Client." They said to each other.

#

They had let their client in and he had shown them a video that both of them were seeing that the young man was nervous. Baskerville something Joan knew not to speak about.

"What did you see?" Sherlock asked turning the television off.

"Hold on, I was just about to say." Henry Knight told him pointing toward the television.

"Yes, in a TV interview, I prefer to o my own editing." Sherlock told him.

"Yes, sorry, yes of course." He said.

"In your own time, but quite quickly."

"Do you know Dartmoor, Mr. Holmes?"

"No." Sherlock answered.

"It's an amazing place, it's like nowhere else, it's sort of bleak, but beautiful." Henry said.

"Not interested moving on." Sherlock said.

'We used to go for walks, after my mum died, my dad and me." Henry told them. "Every evening we'd go out onto the moor."

"Yes, good, skipping to the night that your dad was violently killed, where did that happen?" Sherlock asked.

"There's a place, it's sort of local landmark called Dewer's Hollow, that's an ancient name of the devil." Henry said.

"So?" Sherlock said.

"Did you see the devil that night?" Joan asked him.

"Yes, it was huge, coal black fur with red eyes, it got him tore at him, tore him apart, I can't remember anything else, they found me the next morning just wandering on the moor, my dad's body was never found." Henry said.

"No red eyes, coal-black fur, enormous—a dog? Wolf?" Joan told Sherlock.

"Or genetic experiment." Sherlock told Joan being sarcastic.

"Are you laughing at me, Mr. Holmes?" Henry asked.

"Why, are you joking?" Sherlock asked him.

"My dad was always going on about the things they were doing at Baskerville, about the type of monsters they were breeding there, people use to laugh at him. At least the TV people took me seriously." Henry said.

"And I assume did wonders for Devon tourism."

"Yeah—Henry, whatever did happen to your Father it was 20 years ago, why come to us now?"

"Not you can help me. Mr. Holmes, since you find it so funny." Henry said getting up and he was going to walk away but Sherlock stopped him.

"Because of what happened last night?"

"Why, what happened last night?" Joan asked.

"How—how do you know?" Henry asked him.

"I didn't know, I noticed." Sherlock told him. "You came up from Devon on the first train this morning, you had a disappointing breakfast and a black coffee, the girl sitting in-front of you fancied you, though initially keen, now you've changed your mind, you are ever extremely anxious to have your first cigarette of the day, sit down Mr. Knight and do please smoke, I'll be delighted" Sherlock told him and Joan knew this was going to be bad. Henry came back and sat down.

"How on earth did you notice all that?"

"It's not important." Joan said.

"Punched out holes, where your tickets been checked."

"Not, now Sherlock, please I've been cooped-up here for ages, you're showing off."

"Of course I am a show off that's what we do; train napkin you used to mop up a spilled coffee, stain says that didn't take milk, with traces of ketchup on it and on your lips and sleeve." Sherlock said. "Cooked breakfast or the nearest, thing those trains can managed probably a sandwich."

"Ha, how did you know it was disappointing?" Henry asked.

"Is there any other type of breakfast on a train? The girl female handwriting is quite distinctive wrote her phone number down on the napkin, I can tell from the angle she wrote at; she sat across from you on the other side of the aisle." He said. "Later after she got off I imagined you used the napkin to mop up your spilled coffee, accidentally smudging the numbers, you've been over the last four digits yourself, in another pen, but now you used the napkin to blow your nose you're not that into her, after all, and then they're the nicotine stains on your shaking fingers, I know the signs, no chance to smoke when on the train, no time to roll one before you got on a cab here, it's after 9:15 your desperate, the first train from Exeter to London leaves at 5:46 am, you got the first possible so something important must have happened last night. Am I wrong?"

"No." Henry said. "You're right, you're completely, exactly right bloody hell, I heard you were quick."

"It's my job, now shut up and smoke." Sherlock said.

"Ahem, your parents both died, and you were what, seven years old?" Joan asked. "I know, that—"Sherlock had gotten up getting closer to Henry inhaling the smoke. "That must be quite a trauma, now have you ever thought that maybe you invented this story, this—to account for it."

"That's what Dr. Mortimer says." he told her.

"Who?"

"His therapist—my therapist." Sherlock and Henry answered together.

"Obviously."

"Louis Mortimer, he's the reason I came back to Dartmoor." Henry told Joan." He thinks I have to face my demons."

"What happened when you went back to Dewer Hollow last night, Henry?" Sherlock asked. "You went on the recommendation of a therapist and you're here now seeing a Detective what did you see?" He said. "What did you see that change everything."

"It's a strange place, the Hollow." Henry said. "It makes you feel so cold inside, so afraid."

"Yes, if I wanted poetry, I'd read the emails Joan receives from her potential boyfriends much funnier, what did you see." Sherlock said and Joan looked at him.

"Footprints, on the exact spot where I saw my father being torn apart."

"Man's or a woman's?" Joan asked.

"Neither, they were—"

"It's that it, footprints, nothing else?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes, but they were—"

"Sorry, Dr. Mortimer wins, its childhood trauma masked by an invented memory." Sherlock said. "Boring, goodbye Mr. Knight thank you for smoking."

"What about the footprints?" Henry asked.

"Oh they're probably paw prints, could be anything, therefore nothing." Sherlock said. "Off to Devon with you and have a cream on me." Sherlock said getting up; he needed to find a way for Joan to remember.

"Mr. Holmes they were the footprints of a gigantic hound."

"Say that again."

"I found a footprint's, they were big—"

"No, no, no your exact words, repeat your exact words from a moment ago, exactly as you said them."

"Mr. Holmes, they were the footprints of a gigantic hound." Henry said.

"I'll take the case."

"Sorry, what?" Joan asked.

"Thank you for bringing this into my attention, it's very promising."

"Sorry, what?" Joan asked. "A minute ago the footprints were boring now they're very promising."

"It's nothing to do with footprints, have you ever heard of Baskerville, Joan."

"Vaguely, but it's hush-hush."

'Sound like a good place to start."

""You'll come down then?" Henry asked.

"No, I can't leave London for the moment to busy, but don't worry I'm putting my best woman onto it." Sherlock said tapping Joan on the shoulder. 'I can always count on Joan, to send me the relevant data, as she never understands a word of it herself."

"What are you talking about your busy, you don't have a case, and a minute ago you were complaining you didn't have a case."

"Bluebell Joan, I got the case of the banishing glow-in-the-dark-rabbit, NATO is in uproar."

"Oh sorry you're not coming than."

"Oh, okay, okay." Joan said getting up and going to the skull taking the cigarette's out and throwing them to him.

"Don't need those anymore I'm going to Dartmoor." Sherlock said. "You go ahead, Henry, we'll follow later."

"I'm sorry so you are coming?" Henry asked confused.

"20-year old disappearance a gigantic monstrous hound, I wouldn't miss this for the world."

#

Joan had the bags ready and both her and Sherlock were leaving toward Dartmoor and they didn't know what awaited them there.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	20. Hound II

**One More Time**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank Thilbo4Ever** _ **, NicoleR85, xXxOtAkU-444xXx and Forever Fanfiction Lover22**_ **for the reviews. I want to thank the new favorite and follows.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies. I also don't own the other shows/movies I will be using they belong to their owners.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **One More Time**

 **Twenty: Hound II**

"No!" Oriana woke and she was breathing hard. Daniel was up immediately and he saw his fiancé screaming, but there was a time she wasn't his fiancé or a girl.

"Ori." Daniel said. Ori looked into his eyes and saw the recognition in his just like hers.

"Dwalin?" she asked.

"Aye, lass." Daniel told her, he held her too him, because he remembered he remembered losing her to his pride. "I'm sorry lass."

"I'm sorry too." Ori told him. It had been her pride, Bella had asked of them for one thing and that was to be happy. But she couldn't be happy because Dwalin wouldn't have cared for him so greatly or so she had believed, she had left Erebor while Thorin had ruled helping Bard during his rule and didn't go back until Fili was on the throne and by that time it was too late for them, both bitter.

"I love ya, than like I do now." Daniel told her.

"I love you too." Oriana told him. Daniel kissed her, he had no other solution they had each other now.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

As Sherlock was driving them to Dartmoor Joan was looking out the window, to the hills and everything. Her mind was somewhere.

' _Can you promise that I will come back?' Bella asked Gandalf._

' _No.' Gandalf answered her. 'No, and if you do, you will not be the same.'_

Joan touched her forehead and Sherlock noticed, but he said nothing. He noticed when Joan got like this, she always remembered something.

"I never came back." She told Sherlock.

"What?"

"Gandalf was right, I was never the same, I didn't go back it was my choice." Joan told him.

#

They sopped and looked for the way to get to Baskerville. Their talk in the car was not mentioned.

"There's Baskerville." Joan pointed. "That's Grimpen Village so that must be, yes Dewer's Hollow."

"What's that?" Sherlock asked.

"Hm..."

"A mine field, technically Baskerville's an army base they are keen in keeping people out." Jon told him.

"Clearly."

#

They had arrived in the Cross Keys Inn and Joan was waiting for their keys to come in.

"Sorry I couldn't get you the double rooms, dearie hope your boyfriend will be happy." The man told her with a smile.

"That's fine." Joan told him, not really paying attention. He left her and she looked at one of the bills there for meat supplies, she ripped it out. He came back to her and she smiled. "I couldn't help but notice the map of the moor, a skull and crossbones?"

"Oh that." the man said.

"Pirates?"

"Er, no the Great Grimpen Minefield, they call it."

"Oh right."

"It's not what you think it's the Baskerville testing site." The man told her. "It's been going on for 80-odd years, I'm not really sure anyone knows what's there anymore."

"Hmm—explosives."

"Oh not just explosives." He said. "Break into that place and you're just lucky if you get blown up, so they say, in case you're thinking of going."

"Ta, I'll remember."

'It always buggers up tourism a bit, so thank God for the demon hound." He said. 'Did you see that show the documentary?"

"Quite recently, yeah." Joan answered.

"God Bless Henry Knight and his monster from hell."

"Ever seen it, the hound?"

"Me? No, no, no." the man told her. "Fletcher ha, he runs the walks the monster walks for the tourist."

"That's handy for the trade."

'I'm just saying we've been rushed off our feet Billy."

"Yeah, a bunch of monster hunters, it don't take much these days, one mention on Twitter and whoomph! We're out of WQB."

"Oh right."

"Wat with the monster and the ruddy prison, I don't know how we sleep nights, do you Gary."

"Like a baby." Billy told him.

"That's not true, he's a snorer."

"Hey sh..."

"Is you're a snorer?"

"Got any crisps?" Joan asked, she didn't want to think of waking up next to Sherlock, because it would make her blush. Joan turned to look for Sherlock and hoped that he hadn't caused any trouble. She saw him outside.

"Bet's off Joan I'm sorry." He told her.

"What?"

"My plan needs darkness; we've got another half an hour of light."

'Wai, wait, what bet?" Fletcher asked.

'Oh I bet Joan here 50 quid, that you couldn't prove you'd seen the hound." Sherlock told him.

"Yeah, the gentleman in the pub said you could." Joan said with a flutter of her eyelids. "I suppose he's is right again." She said and Sherlock looked at her.

"Well you're going to lose your money mate, to your pretty girlfriend." Fletcher said and Joan blushed a bit.

"Yeah?" Sherlock asked but he was not really happy at seeing him flirt with Joan. Fletcher began to explain how he had seen the hound up about a month ago in the hollow. Sherlock was mocking the man a bit and Joan was trying not to say anything. An about a friend, who had seen things and showed them a paw print. Joan looked at him and called him on the fifty.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

They were arriving in Baskerville and were stopped.

"You've got ID for Baskerville?" Joan asked.

"It's not specific to this place, it's my brothers." Sherlock told her. "Access all areas; I um…ahem acquired it a few years ago, just in case."

"Brilliant."

"What is it?"

"We'll get caught."

"No we won't." He said. "Well no just yet."

"Caught in five minutes." Joan told him. "Hi we thought we'd have a wander around your top secret weapons base. Really, Great come in kettle's boiled' that's if we don't get shot." Joan told him.

#

Mycroft's name literally opens doors or that if what Joan learned as they were let inside. They had to walk the rest of the way and Joan had a feeling they were going to get caught.

"What is it, are we in trouble?"

"Are we in trouble sir?" Sherlock told the soldier.

"Yes, sir, sorry sir."

"You were expecting us?"

"Your ID showed up straight away, Mr. Holmes Corporal Lyons, security." The young Corporal said. "Is there something wrong sir."

"I hope not Corporal, I hope not." Sherlock said.

"It's just we don't get inspected here, sir, you see sir, it just doesn't happen."

"Ever heard of a spot check?" Joan asked.

"Captain Joan Watson, Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers."

"Ma'am." He said saluting Joan. "Mayor Barrymore won't be please, ma'am, he'll want to see you both."

"I'm afraid we won't have time for that we'll need a full tour." Joan said. "Right away, carry on, that's an order Corporal."

"Yes, ma'am." The Corporal said. They walked together and Sherlock smiled.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

They had seen many things and met both Dr. Frankland and Dr. Stapleton. Something else was brought up, something to do with Bluebell the rabbit. They also met Dr. Frankland once more and saved by him once more, saving them from getting shot or Joan from calling in a favor. Frankland apparently knew about their websites and even Joan was surprise.

#

"Can we not do this, this time?" Joan asked when Sherlock fixed his coat.

"Do what?" Sherlock asked.

"You being all mysterious…with your Cheekbones and turning your coat collar up so you look cool." Joan said.

"I don't do that."

"Yes, you do." Joan said getting into the car.

#

They ended up making a plan with Henry Knight or more like Sherlock did and it meant going back to the Hollow to see if the Hound got him. Joan knew it was not going to be a good idea, but she couldn't say anything about it.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Daniel had gone to work and it was hard not to tell Thomas what he remembered. That he used to be the King Under the Mountain.

"Daniel, are you alright?" Thomas asked him.

"Yes, Ori—"

"Did you both had a problem?" Thomas told him.

"No, we are actually doing great." Daniel told him. He didn't want to say that Ori wanted to find Bella because she suspected who it was. He still had no idea who their Burglar was.

"That's good for you." Thomas said breathing.

"What's the matter?" Daniel asked.

"I have a lot in my mind." Thomas told him. "Do you know any Bella/"

"What?" Daniel asked surprised.

"I keep remembering this woman named Bella, but I don't remember ever seeing her." Thomas told him.

"I don't know" Daniel said.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	21. Hound III

**One More Time**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **Thilbo4Ever, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, and NicoleR85**_ **for the reviews. I also want to thank the new favorite and review.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies. I also don't own the other shows/movies I will be using they belong to their owners.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **One More Time**

 **Twenty-One: Hound III**

Oriana walked over to 221B and she knocked on the door, it was opened by Joan's nice landlady.

"Hello, Dr. Rison is good to see you." Mrs. Hudson told her.

"Hello, I'm looking for Joan is she perhaps home?" Ori asked.

"Oh, sorry dear she and Sherlock left on a case, didn't she mention it when she called the office." Mrs. Hudson asked knowing that Joan tended to call the office, when she was leaving.

"I took a few days off; it was going to be a girl's night actually." Ori told her.

"Oh." Mrs. Hudson said. "Well I will tell her when you come in."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hudson." Ori said and walked away. She hadn't wanted to tell Daniel, but she was certain that Joan had been Bella; she felt that pull that Joan was Bella. She was also worried, was Sherlock someone they knew before or was he no one. Had anyone else woken up?

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Joan didn't think this was a good idea at all; it wasn't as if she believed in the Hound but the fact that they were sending the boy to a traumatic experience it got her doctor side up in arms. The flashlights were not helping. She heard moving in the bushes and went to look for the sound. She saw something in the distance it looked like a light flashing.

"Sherlock." She whispered but he wasn't there. She got out her notebook and knew it could be code so she copied it down.

"U—M—Q—R—A?" she asked wondering what it could mean. "Sherlock." She whispered again putting her notebook on her pocket and went to follow Sherlock and Henry hoping they hadn't gotten in trouble. She walked in the forest and she didn't like it, it reminded her of certain things, she couldn't remember. She remembered being in a forest like this.

"Gandalf said not to lose the path." She said to absolutely no one and she suddenly heard a howl. She went to follow it. She knew they needed to get out of the Mirkwood or they wouldn't be able to get out of it. She moved and saw Sherlock.

"Did you hear that?" she asked him.

"We saw it, we saw it." Henry told her and she didn't understand.

"No, I didn't see anything." Sherlock told them.

"What? What are you talking about?" Henry asked.

"I didn't see anything." Sherlock said.

#

"He must have seen it, he must have." Henry told Joan. "Why would he say that? It was there it was."

"Henry, Henry I need you to sit down, try and relax, please." Joan told him.

"I'm okay, I—I—I feel okay." Henry said.

"Listen I will give you something to help you sleep." Joan told him.

"This is good news Joan, it's—it's good news." Henry told her. "I'm not crazy there is a hound, there is and Sherlock saw it too, no matter what he says."

#

Joan left Henry and went to find Sherlock, who was sitting in-front of a fire.

"Well he's in a very bad way, he's manic." Joan told Sherlock. "Totally convinced there's some mutant super-dog roaming the moors. And there isn't, thought is there. If people knew how to make a super-dog, we'd know it'd be for sell I mean that's how it works. Listen on the moor I saw someone signaling Morse, I guess its Morse it doesn't seem to make much sense. U, M, Q, R, A does that mean anything?" Joan looked at Sherlock who didn't seem to be there. "Okay, so what do we got? We know there are foot-prints Henry saw them and so did the tour guide bloke, we all heard something, and maybe we should look for whoever's got a big dog." Joan said.

"Henry's right." Sherlock said and Joan looked at him.

"What?" Joan asked.

"I saw it, too."

"What?" Joan asked because she couldn't believe it.

"I saw it too, Joan." Sherlock told her.

"Just—just a minute, you saw what?" Joan asked.

"A hound, out there in the Hollow." Sherlock told her. "A gigantic hound." Joan chuckle.

"Um, Sherlock we have to be rational about this." Joan told him. "Okay, now you of all people can't just—let's just stick to what we know, yes? Stick to the facts."

"Once you've ruled out the impossible, whatever remains however improbable must be true." Sherlock told her.

"What does that mean?" Joan asked. Sherlock grabbed his glass and seem to look at it.

"Huh. Look at me, I'm afraid Joan." Sherlock told her. "Afraid."

"Sherlock." Joan said.

"I've always been able to keep myself distant, divorce myself from feelings, but look you see body's betraying me." he said shaking the glass. "Interesting, yes emotions, the grit on the lens, the fly in the ointment."

"Yeah, all right, Spock just—take it easy." Joan told him. "You've been pretty wired lately really you know that."

"I think you've just gone out there and got yourself a bit worked up."

"Worked up?" Sherlock asked her.

"It was dark and scary."

"Me? There is nothing wrong with me." Sherlock told her. "Hm…"

'Sherlock." She said getting worried about him. "Sher—"

"There is nothing wrong with me, do you understand!" he snapped and she jumped, he didn't care people were looking. "You want me to prove it, yes."

"We're looking for a dog, yes? A large dog, that's your brilliant theory? Cherchez le chien! Good excellent." He said. "Yes, where shall we start with them—"Sherlock began to tear the other people apart telling Joan about the son and her mother widow. Sherlock told her about them having a small dog. He wanted to be left alone.

"Okay, yeah okay." Joan told him. "But why would you listen to me, I'm just your friend."

"I don't have friends." Sherlock snapped and it was slap if Sherlock could ever deliver one.

"No, I wonder why." Joan said and got up and left him.

#

Joan followed the light she thought was Morse to find out it was not Morse but teens having a good time. She walked down and Sherlock send her a text to see the therapist that belonged to Henry and he sent her a picture of the therapist. The man wasn't her type, but she guessed it was the last thing before she left home, then she was going to go visit Garrett for a few days to get away from Sherlock.

She hadn't expected Doctor Frankland to interrupt her talk with Henry's therapist even if the therapist was flirting with her. She couldn't help but bring Sherlock up in the conversation and the man interrupted her and blew up her cover, she didn't like it.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"It's been a while since you've come to family dinner Daniel." Dis told him.

"I can't come visit family now?" Daniel asked and Oriana was with him.

"Not at all you're welcomed." Dis said and hugged Ori. "Lucky for both of you the boys are home and not with their girlfriends."

"Teenagers." Daniel said.

"Tell me about it; Sigrid and Tauriel are good girls even if Garret gets on Thomas's nerves a lot." Dis said. Ori knew the names and was wondering if Phillip and Kilian had met their ones already.

"Daniel, Ori is good to see you." They turned to see Phillip standing there with a smile.

"Is good to see you, Fili." Ori said and tried to cover her tracks, but it was a little late Phillip seemed to guess.

"It seems we have a lot of catching up to do." Phillip said. With a smile.

#

To Daniel and Oriana's surprised it seemed Phillip and Kilian remembered their old lives very well.

"Do you know where the others are?" Daniel asked.

"None remember we have looked." Kilian said.

'Have you found our Burglar?" Daniel asked.

"No." Phillip said and Ori had not being with them for most of her life not to know when they were lying. Wen Daniel went with Thomas to talk, she turned on the boys.

"I know where Bella is, so do you, why didn't you tell him the truth." Ori asked.

"She doesn't remember." Kili told her.

"Gandalf asked us not to push her." Fili told her.

"You've met him."

"Yes, he doesn't want us to overwhelm Bella."

"He doesn't want Thorin to find her." Ori told them. "I remember very well the way Gandalf acted and he acted to polite to Thorin after everything that had happen but the relationship was never the same, Gandalf doesn't want Thorin to find Bella."

"Of course he doesn't, considering he's her Father in this life." Fili told her and that surprised Ori, but she understood.

"Thorin won't hear it from me." Oriana told them. Fili and Kili sent her grateful looks, when she was left alone Daniel walked up to her.

"They told you didn't they?"

"Yes." Oriana told him.

"They don't want Thorin to know."

"Bella seems to have found someone." Ori told him and it was the truth, she remembered the way Sherlock looked at Joan and if she was right about her theory Thorin had no chance with Joan at all. Joan had told her of many dates Sherlock interrupted and the way Joan sometimes acted; it gave her a good idea.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

In the morning Joan wasn't feeling well and she just wanted to leave and she was in the cemetery for it all. She didn't expect to see Sherlock inside.

"Did you get anywhere with that Morse code?" Sherlock asked her.

"Nah." Joan said getting off the steps and about to walk away from him, which made Sherlock panic a bit, he couldn't lose her.

"U, M, Q, R, A wasn't it, Umqra." He said following her.

"Nothing."

"Umqra."

"Look forget it, I thought I was onto something, I wasn't." Joan told him.

"Sure?"

"Yeah." She said trying to will the headache away.

"How about Louis Mortimer did you get anywhere with him?" he asked.

"No." she said and he wanted to hide his glee.

"To bad. But did you get any information?"

"You're being funny now." Joan told him.

"Thought it might break the ice a bit." Sherlock told her.

"Funny doesn't suit you, let's stick with ice." Joan said coldly.

"Joan."

"It's fine." Joan told him.

"Wait, what happened last night, something happened to me, something I've not experience before?" He admitted to her.

"Yes, you said, Fear, Sherlock Holmes got scared you said." she told him and he turned her around to see her.

"No, no, no. it was more than that Joan it was doubt." Sherlock told her. "I felt doubt. I've always been able to trust my senses, the evidence of my own eyes until last night.'

"You can't actually believe you saw some kind of monster?" Joan told him.

"No, I can't believe that." he told her. "But I did see it, so the question is how, How?"

"Yes, yeah, right good, so you've got something to go on than, good luck with that." Joan said and walked from him.

"Listen, what I said before, Joan, I meant it." Sherlock told her. "I don't have friends, I've just got one."

"Right." Joan said and tried not to smile as she walked away.

"Joan! Joan!" Sherlock screamed. "Joan! You are amazing! You are fantastic!"

"Yes, all right don't overdo it." Joan told him.

"You may not be the most luminous of people, but as a conductor of light, you are unbeatable."

"Cheers! What?" Joan asked because she heard a compliment there, did he just call her his Light.

"Some people who aren't geniuses have amazing ability to stimulate it in others."

"Hold on, you were saying sorry a minute ago don't ruin it." Joan told him. "So what have I done that's so bloody stimulating?" she asked. He showed her his notebook with the word HOUND written on it.

"Yeah."

"What if it's not a word, what if it's individual letters?" He told her.

"You think it's an acronym?" she asked.

"Absolutely no idea, but—" he cut himself off. "What the hell are you doing here?" he snapped seeing Lestrade the Bowman.

"Oh nice to see you too." Lestrade said. "I'm on holiday would you believe?"

"No I wouldn't." Sherlock told her.

"Hello Joan,"

"Greg." She said with a smile and that didn't land right with Sherlock.

"I heard you were in the area, what are you up to?" he asked. "Are you after this Hound of Hell like on the telly?"

"I'm waiting for an explanation Inspector, why are you here?"

"I've told you I'm on holiday." Greg said and Joan turned her head the headache was back and bit more brutal but Sherlock wasn't paying attention trying to get information out of Lestrade.

' _Do you trust them?' she heard Greg's voice but Greg was fighting with Sherlock. 'I don't want him to hurt you, I've known many that speak flowery words just to get what they want Bella.'_

' _They won't hurt me Bard.' She answered. 'He won't.'_

' _Are you sure? I worry for you, you remind me of seeing Sigrid and Tilda in your place, he will bring wrath and ruin to Lake Town and you if you're not careful.'_

' _I promise I will Bard, they won't tell you but thank you for your hospitality.'_

' _The Master will hunt me.'_

' _I will help you.'_

' _You have a soft heart Bella he will break it if he can.' Bard warned her and his eyes were pleading her, but she trusted Thorin he wouldn't hurt her._

"One mention of Baskerville and he sends down my handler to spy on me incognito." Sherlock said. Joan was back in the present. "Is that why you're calling yourself 'Greg'."

"That's his name." Joan said.

"Is it?"

"Yes, if you'd ever bothered to find out." Lestrade answered. "Look I'm not your handler, and I just don't do what your brother tells me."

"Actually you could be just the man we need." Joan said.

"Why?" Sherlock asked her.

"Well, I've not been idle Sherlock." Joan told him. "I think I might have found something, here." She said taking out the paper she had ripped out. "I didn't know if it was relevant, starting to look like it might be, that looks an awful lot of meat for a vegetarian restaurant." Joan told Sherlock.

"Excellent."

"Nice, scary inspector from Scotland Yard who can put in a few calls, might come in very handy." Joan told them...

#

It ended up with Greg interviewing the owners of the place they were staying in. Joan was looking at them; her headache was not helping at all. She was surprised when Sherlock brought her something.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Coffee, I made coffee." He told her.

"You never make coffee." Joan told him.

"I just did, don't you want it?" Sherlock asked her.

"You don't have to keep apologizing." She told him and he sighed. "Thanks." Joan said taking the coffee not to make him feel bad. She took a drink and she tried really hard not to make a face. "I don't take sugar." She said an turned to Sherlock and drank the coffee instead. That's when the owners gave them everything they wanted to know. They also told them that the dog was put down.

#

"You know he's actually pleased you're here, secretly please." Joan told Greg following him out.

"Is he?" Greg asked her. "That's nice, I suppose he likes having all the same faces back together, appeals to his—his—" Greg wanted to ask Joan something. But Sherlock was coming out.

"Asperger's?" Joan asked.

"So do you believe them about having the dog destroyed."

"No reason not to." Sherlock answered.

"Well hopefully there's no harm done." Greg said. "I'm not quite sure what I'd charge them with anyway; I'll have a word with the local force, catch you later." Greg said. "I'm enjoying this is nice to get London out your lungs."

"So that was their dog that people saw out on the moor?"

"Looks like it." Sherlock answered Joan.

"But that wasn't what you saw; it wasn't just some ordinary dog?" Joan told him.

"No, it was immense." Sherlock told her. "It had burning red eyes, it was glowing Joan." He told her and Joan had her mind flash a big red eye in her mind. They walked away together knowing that they had to go back into Baskerville.

#

They got into Baskerville thanks to Mycroft of all people. Joan didn't want to know what he would do. He sent her to do a search and she arrived in the Lab., walking inside and she saw people leaving as they turn down the lights. She walked and went to another room. Knocking on it, trying to find anything that might help. The place that looked like Mordor.

"I don't want to be in this place again." She whispered to no one and she walked out to have a light flash in her face. She looked around and everything was so loud and she covered her ears walking with everything there, she was going to get out of the room and the access was denied, the room was suddenly shut off and she took out her flashlight. Her head-ache was not helping; she looked around and found a cage, many cages as she walked. One of them jumped and Joan looked around, to see a cage opened. She suddenly felt growls, she moved to the other door.

"No come on." she said and called Sherlock. "No—you don't be ridiculous pick up." she said, she went to back down.

'Someone is looking at us.' She heard the voice.

"Shut up Thorin." She said and moved away from the footsteps it was Orcs they were behind them once more. She ran and got into one of the cages, but in her mind she wasn't seeing that she was seeing boulders they were hiding under them, but she wasn't with the Dwarves she was someplace colder and darker alone. Her phone rang.

"It's here; it's in here with me." She told Sherlock.

"Where are you?" Sherlock asked.

"I'm in Mordor, I need to get out of here I'm scared." she told Sherlock. "The big lab the first lab that we saw, Sherlock you have to get me out." She heard growls.

"Joan, Joan."

"Sherlock, the Wargs they're going to get me." Joan said she was breathing faster.

"All right I'll find you keep talking."

"You can't I have to do this, I have to take the Ring destroy it in the volcano." Joan told him.

"Keep talking what are you seeing?" Sherlock asked.

"It's dark, Sherlock its dark they Orcs are here they have Wargs and they're going to kill me, I need to make it, it's here." Joan told him.

"Joan." Sherlock said. 'What can you see?"

"I don't know, I don't know but I can hear it now." Joan told him, she wasn't in Mordor anymore but in the battle. "There's blood, blood everywhere I need to save them, oh by Yavanna please let me save them."

"Stay calm, can you see it?" Sherlock asked.

'No, I can't." she said and then. "I can see it, it's here." The lights turned on and Sherlock was there. Joan didn't know what to do.

"Are you alright?" Joan jumped and hugged him to her. Sherlock didn't know how to react, but now he wanted information, Joan seemed to be jumping from places her memories and now, he knew that she hadn't seen the hound, but she was remembering as well.

"Sherlock, it was here, I was wrong!" Sherlock began to tell her about being Drugged about it and how she had seen things, but he was wrong some of those things they were real, she knew they were real, she didn't know why she knew Sherlock was a Dragon.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINEBREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. So the next chapter is the last of this case. Don't forget to review.**


	22. Hound IV

**One More Time**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the chapter. I want to thank** _ **NicoleR85, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, killjackunzel and Timey-Whimey**_ **for the reviews. I also want to thank the new favorite and follows. For questions, yes that Charles and Erik. So this is the end of this case.**

Disclaimer **: I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies. I also don't own the other shows/movies I will be using they belong to their owners.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **One More Time**

 **Twenty-Two: Hound IV**

Sherlock and Joan were going to the labs to see Dr. Stapleton in which Joan found out about the glowing rabbit; Sherlock was able to check on things. Joan though was not well, she was on the case, but she was coming in and she was getting flashes of a life.

"Are you sure you okay?' Dr. Stapleton asked her. "You look very peaky."

"No, I'm alright." Joan answered her not noticing that Sherlock was looking at her.

"It was the GFP gene from the jellyfish, in case you're interested." She told Joan.

"What?"

"In the rabbits."

"Oh, yes alright."

"Aquaria Victoria if you really want to know."

"Why?"

"Why not?" She asked Joan. "We don't ask questions like that here. It isn't done."

#

Joan and Dr. Stapleton had been kicked out of the labs by Sherlock who was going into his Mind Palace after not finding a narcotic in the sugar. It pissed Joan off that he had put sugar on her coffee to drug her. But if it wasn't drugged, than what was she seeing? Why could she imagine hands around her throat chocking and she begging someone to understand. Seeing someone going mad, why she wanted to bury gold and never see it again, an eye and she throwing a ring into lava. She didn't understand. Why was Sherlock a Dragon and she could hear him warning her not to give the stone, to not trust the person that choked her.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

They had gone back to the Dewer's Hollow after breaking into the computer for the project H.O.U.N.D, a delirium drug that had been aggressive and bad, Joan couldn't believe it. They also guessed ho it was and Joan was not going to be happy. Joan had gotten a called from Henry's psychologist and told her that he had tried to shoot him. They had called in Lestrade and Joan couldn't be happier, she trusted him with this and everything that was going on.

#

They were back there and trying to get Henry before he did something that he would come to regret.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Dad." Henry said and put the gun to his mouth.

"No, no Henry, no." Sherlock told him.

"Get back." Henry told him. "Get away from me!"

"Easy, Henry, easy, just relax." Joan told him.

"I know what I am; I know what I tried to do." Henry told them pointing the gun toward them.

"Just put the gun down, it's okay." Joan told him.

"No, no! I know what I am?" Henry told them.

"Yes, I'm sure you do, Henry." Sherlock told him. "It's all been explained to you hasn't it? Explained very carefully."

"What?"

"Someone needed to keep you quiet, need to keep you as a child to reassert the dream you both clung on to, because you had started to remember. Remember now Henry you've got to remember what happened here when you were a little boy."

"I thought it had got my Dad, the hound. I thought-oh Jesus!" Henry said screaming panicking. "I don't—I don't know anymore!"

"No, Henry! Henry for God's sakes." Joan and Sherlock both screamed at Henry who put the gun at his mouth.

"Henry remember, _'Liberty In'_ two words, two words a frightened little boy saw here 20 years ago, you'd started to piece things together. Remember what really happened here that night it wasn't an animal was it, Henry?" Sherlock told him. "Not a monster, a man."

Henry seemed to be getting it, remembering.

"You couldn't cope; you were just a child, so you rationalized it into something very different." Sherlock told him. "Then you started to remember so you had to be stopped, driven out of your mind so that no-one would believe a word that you said." Joan moved to get the gun from Henry.

"Sherlock!" Greg said.

"It's okay." She told him.

"But we saw the hound last night, we did." Henry told Sherlock.

"No, but there was a dog, Henry-" Sherlock told him. "-leaving footprints scaring witnesses, but nothing more than an ordinary dog, we both saw it, saw it as our drugged minds wanted us to see it. Fear and stimulus, that's how it works."

"But there never was any monster." Sherlock told him, suddenly they heard howls.

"Sherlock?" Joan said.

"No, no, no, no, no!"

"Henry?"

"Sherlock are you seeing this." Joan aske because everyone was hearing the noise a dog growling.

"Right, he is not drugged Sherlock, so what's that?" Joan asked him.

"Oh, no, oh no."

"What is it!" Joan screamed at him.

"Alright is still here." Sherlock said. "But it's just a dog, Henry, just an ordinary dog."

"Oh my god!" Greg said.

"Christ!" they were all seeing a dog.

"It's not you, it's not you." Sherlock said.

"Fog!" Sherlock screamed.

"What?" Joan asked.

"It's the fog aerosol dispersant that's what it said in those files, a chemical minefield."

"For god's sakes kill it, kill it." Greg shot and he missed twice before Joan got it.

"Look at it Henry." Sherlock said pushing him forward.

"No, no."

"Come on look at it."

"Bastard." Henry said. "You—Bastard." He screamed and went at the Dr."20 years, 20 years of my life making no sense!"

"It's all over, it's all over." Greg said pulling him off with the help of Joan...

"Why didn't you just kill me?"

"Because dead men get listened to, he needed to do more than kill you." Sherlock told him. "He had to discredit every word you ever said about your father and he had the means right at is feet. A chemical minefield pressure pads in the ground dosing you up, every time that you came back here. Murder weapon and scene of the crime all at once. Ha ha, oh this case, Henry. Thank you! It's been brilliant."

"Sherlock."

"What?"

"Timing." Joan said.

"Not good.'

"No, no it's okay." Henry said. "It's fine because this means, my dad was right." Henry told them and Frankland. "He found out something out, didn't he?"

"And that's why you killed him because he was right." Henry said. "And he found you right in the middle of the experiment!" They heard a noise and it was the dog, and Joan shot at it, but that gave enough cause for Frankland to run.

"Frankland!" Sherlock screamed. They followed him all the way to the mine field ad he was blown up inside of it. They were shocked and to both Greg and Joan it brought certain things they didn't want to remember.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

In the morning Joan woke up before Sherlock and she got it things had changed, she remembered and she didn't understand anything. So their morning went normal and Sherlock could tell something was different. They went to get breakfast.

"So they never put down their dog did they?" Sherlock told Joan bringing her a cup.

"Obviously." Joan said. "I suppose they just couldn't bring themselves to do it."

"I see."

'No you don't."

"No I don't sentiment?"

"Sentiment."

"Listen what happened to me in the lab?" Joan asked him, she had an idea but she needed to full truth.

"Do you want some sauce with that?"

"I hadn't been to the hollows. How come I heard those things there? Fear and stimulus." Joan said and Sherlock looked so guilty.

"You must have been dosed in the lab maybe somewhere, you saw those pipes ancient and they were carrying the gas, so um, ketchup."

"Hang on" Joan said. "You said it was in the sugar you were convinced it was."

"Um we better get going, the train is about to leave."

"Oh God, it was you, you locked me that bloody lab."

"It was an experiment."

"I was bloody terrified." Joan told him.

"I thought the drug was in the sugar so I put sugar in your coffee." Sherlock told her. "Won't happen again."

"Yeah, well I didn't think that finding that out, I would remember you being a bloody Dragon."

"What?" Sherlock told her.

"You heard me perfectly clear, Smaug."

"Finally!" Sherlock told her.

"No, no finally I was scared." Joan told him. "There were thing I didn't want to remember."

"You ended up being Queen Under my Mountain which you stole for the Dwarves." Sherlock told her, he didn't expect the bitter laugh that came out of her. He also didn't expect her next words.

"If you're wondering, I died." she told him, causing him to freeze up. "Five years after you and I wasn't under the bloody mountain, I was in Rivendell after destroying the One Ring."

"Joan."

"I'm leaving." Joan told him.

"What?" Sherlock asked shocked.

"I need to go talk to my Dad—"

"Oh, is he—"

"From my past, yeah." Joan told him. "I don't understand why I remember? Why it happened to me, to us? I went in peace I said my goodbyes I didn't want to have these memories my last year's weren't that pretty."

"Will you—"Sherlock wanted to ask, because he couldn't lose her.

"I will come back home, I promise." Joan told him. "Then we'll talk."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. I will add some chapters and a case of my own before I get to that 'Case'. Push that review button.**


	23. Remembrance

**One More Time**

Note: **Yay, so I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **NicoleR85, Thilbo4Ever, Guest, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Anon and ShadowTomes**_ **for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies. I also don't own the other shows/movies I will be using they belong to their owners.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **One More Time**

 **Twenty-Three: Remembrance**

Sherlock saw as Joan loaded her bag to the car and she looked up at him. He didn't wave at all but he wanted to, she did a small wave.

"Yoo-hoo." He didn't turn to Mrs. Hudson. "Did you two have a domestic?"

"No." Sherlock answered her; he grabbed his violin and began to play. Mrs. Hudson looked at him and he didn't see the sympathy look she gave him. The music was even sadder than when he was fake mourning Irene Adler.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Grey Manor_

Erik and Charles were both shocked that Joan had told them to return home that she needed to talk to them. That had been two days ago and here they were waiting for their daughter to come home.

"What's the matter Erik?" Charles asked his husband seeing that his husband was lost in his thoughts.

"She sounded fearful." Erik told him.

"She will tell us, what it's the matter." Charles told him. The knock at the door took them out of their mind, and Erik went to open it. He saw Joan standing there.

"Joan?" he said and she looked up at him with a familiar stare.

"Dad—Gandalf." she said and Erik couldn't do anything, she just threw herself at him hugging him as hard as she could.

"Oh." Charles said knowing the reason their daughter wanted to talk to them.

"You remembered."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Joan asked Erik looked at her lost.

"I think, we need to have the talk inside with tea." Charles told them. Erik led Joan back inside getting her suit-case.

They moved to the living room and Joan just sat there, she didn't know what to do, she was lost. Erik and Charles looked at each other, knowing they had to begin.

"How did you remember?" Charles asked her.

"Case with Sherlock, thanks to him as well" Joan told him.

"Oh." Charles said.

"Who remembers?"

"Garrett, Elrond. Everyone from the elves side, Sigrid and four Dwarves." Erik told her and Joan looked at him in surprised.

"What—what Dwarves?" she asked and scared to know the answer.

"Fili, Kili, Dwalin and Ori." He told her.

"I met them on Boxing Day?" she asked remembering the young boys she had hugged.

"Yes, Ori and Dwalin or should I say Oriana and Daniel—"

"You mean?"

"You've met them." Charles asked.

"Of course, I work with Ori and Dwalin was with me in the Army." Joan told them.

"That is interesting." Erik told her.

"Why?" Joan asked Erik. "I don't understand how this happened? I died peacefully."

"Did you really?" Erik asked her.

"Yes, I was in pain Dad after the ring I couldn't live I was tired, I fought as much as I could." Joan told him.

"Joan, your Dad told me everything." Charles told her. "Was there some unfinished business?"

"No." Joan said. "I mean I would have liked to see Erebor one more time, but in the end I was fine with dying it was peace to me; she told me it was fine."

"Who?" Erik asked.

"After seeing Bofur, Ori, Fili and Kili; I was falling asleep and there was this woman dressed in white and told me it was fine to go." Joan told them.

"Really?" Erik asked.

"Yes, I was happy."

"It must have been another chance."

"But—"Joan began before Erik cut her off.

"You weren't the only one affected with your death and many things happen afterwards."

"But I—"

"Many people did not forget." Erik told her, he didn't want to make her feel bad but she needed to understand.

"At least tell me that the people I love had a good life." Joan told him, Charles grabbed her hand and Erik looked at her. "Why, I thought?"

"You did a brave thing during the Battle and getting rid of the Ring." Erik told her. "Other people had different paths and old hurts couldn't be forgotten, I can tell you that Kili and Tauriel lived together for a very long time, Fili could not find his happiness—"

"Why, my boys." Joan told him and they were tears in her eyes.

"Thorin wouldn't allow him to marry Bard's oldest daughter Sigrid—now, now" Erik told her before she stopped him. "Thorin didn't want to see Fili suffer with seeing her gone too soon, badly for him both boys were still angry and Fili didn't take it well, he lived with Sigrid until her dying breath and he ruled peacefully, Fili was a great ruler but he didn't have Queen by his side."

Charles was by that time holding onto Joan who was sobbing her heart out, it hurt him it was his daughter crying here.

"What happened to everyone else?" Joan asked.

"Ori and Dwalin were never together, Ori was faithful to Fili and Kili and he didn't move to the Mountain until it was Fili's time to rule. By that time it was late, Bombur was in-charge of the Royal Kitchens and Bifur stayed in Dale building toys and was happy with Bofur helping as well. The rest made their lives in Erebor happy—"

"What happened to Thorin?' Joan asked and it was the question that Erik was dreading, he knew Bella had loved Thorin.

"He married two years after your death, it was arranged and I didn't talk to him much from what Fili told me he was content." Erik told her.

"Does anybody else remember?" She knew she had asked but she wanted to be sure.

"Yes, we've been waiting for you, Thranduil, Elrond, their children everyone so far." Erik told her.

"Why would Sher—Smaug have a life now, I mean—" She needed to know.

"I believe I could answer that question." Charles told her. "It seems that everyone is getting a chance to be happy fix their mistakes, it might be that Sherlock is doing the same thing getting a second chance to amend what he did as a Dragon."

"I need to go to bed—"Joan said standing up.

"Are you?" Erik was beginning to ask but he was cut off by Joan.

"I'm not fine, Dad, I'm still trying to process this and trying to figure out how I feel, because in my last life I might have loved Thorin Oakenshield but in this life I'm not—" Joan said. "—and I don't know what I feel for Sherlock Holmes I don't know what I will do."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _A Few Days Later_

Garett and Elrond were together they had just gotten the news they had been waiting to hear for a long tie and at the same time feared.

"Is it true Ada, she remembers?" William asked him.

"Yes." Garrett told him and William left to happy to tell everyone. "He is going to tell all that are awake sort to speak."

"Erik has told me that she doesn't feel well, she feels like a stranger." Elrond told him. "Joan told him that she had accepted her death in Middle Earth and she doesn't understand why this happened."

"Maybe you are right and she isn't to blame, Joan gave her life for a good cause and the Valar wanted to give her a chance to be happy."

"I think they wanted to give all of us a chance to be happy." Elrond told him.

"The answer is will Bella?" Garett asked.

"Of course she will she must just come in terms with her life." Elrond told him.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Everyone was in Garrett's house when Joan would meet Fili and Kili once more. Joan was nervous and she was looking around. She had been talking with William and Tauriel who were happy with knowing that she was alive.

"Don't be nervous." Charles told her.

"The last time I saw them I wasn't well." Joan told him, Charles grabbed her hand.

"I know but your alive now." Charles told her, he looked at her and notice something. "You're wearing your locket."

"Of course, why would I take it off?" Joan asked.

"I was just wondering." Charles told her.

"They are coming." William tells Joan.

"Thanks, Will." She told him. There is a knock on the door and Garrett was the one to open the door. Phillip and Kilian were standing there and they weren't the only one's Sigrid was with Phillip.

"Hello, King Thranduil." Sigrid said and Garrett was surprise, she was blond with her soft smile like before. He hadn't seen him, Bard and now here his oldest daughter.

"Sigrid." He told her and pulled her close, it had hurt him even if he never admit it to lose Bard and his family.

"Hello, Ada." She whispered and he heard because they had been that close. Garrett smiled at hearing that, he and Bard had been close but nothing happened.

"Is she here?"Kili asked.

"Yes, come inside." Garrett told them. Joan got up and she saw them come in, they hadn't changed one brunette and one blonde they looked so young without their beards yet, but she recognized them. Kili and Fili looked at her and they smiled.

"Miss Boggins." Kili said.

"It was Baggins, now it's Watson." Joan told him. They came to hug her and Joan held on to them and tears came to her eyes.

"It's good to see you again, Bella." Fili told her.

"It's Joan now."

"We know." They told her.

"What?" Joan asked.

"We follow your blog." Fili told her. "And Sigrid knows you."

"Sigrid?" Joan asked and turned to see the young girl, who she recognized.

"Your Greg's daughter." Joan said.

"Hello, Dr. Watson." Sigrid said with a smile and hugged her too. She was surprised too and she began to laugh. Everyone looked at her.

"Bella are you okay?" Kili asked. Joan wouldn't stop laughing she was thinking about Lestrade was with Sherlock and it was ironic that the man who had killed Smaug was now close to him.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Joan told him. "Just it's weird that I had Bard close, he still doesn't remember?" the question was for Sigrid.

"No, I was the first one to wake-up you can say." Sigrid told her.

"Now, tell me what happened with your lives all of it don't spear me anything." Joan told them. "Also about this life, what do you do?"

"Well we can tell you that our names are Phillip and Kilian now." Fili told her. They began to tell her everything about their life now. Joan was surprised and she ignored that they had mentioned their Uncle they told her he had no memory yet. They had been careful about telling her about their old life but Joan wanted to hear it; she had heard it from her Dad but she wanted to hear it from them, tell their side of the story.

#

Joan was with her parents and she was thinking, it hurt her to know about their lives but at the same time now they were grabbing their happiness by their hands.

"What are you thinking?" Erik asked.

"Just, I have them close and at the same time I don't want to kick that beehive." Joan told them both. "This is our chance to be happy—"

"Yes, I think so." Erik told her and he looked at Charles with happiness in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Charles asked her.

"I plan to grab my own happiness." Joan told them both. "I need to get back home."

 **$LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK$**

 _221B_

Sherlock was playing on his violin and he didn't care. Mrs. Hudson had heard the songs they were sadder than when the Woman had left all those months. Joan hadn't come home yet and it had been two weeks already. Mycroft walked up the stairs to see his brother.

"Really, Sherlock you're moping." Mycroft told him in surprise.

"Get out!" Sherlock growled at him, he didn't want to hear it.

"Really, your Doctor has not come home and she has even ignored my calls she has gotten tired of you." Mycroft told him. Sherlock didn't answer him at all. "I told you before sentiment it's not an advantage."

"I told you—"Sherlock broke off when the door was close and someone was coming up the stairs.

"Sherlock, I'm home!" It was Joan and Mycroft was surprise. Joan came forward and she was dressed in one of her suits. "Oh did I interrupt something."

"No, Mycroft was leaving." Sherlock said Mycroft looked at both of them.

"Yes, apparently I was." Mycroft said. "It's good to see you, Dr. Watson."

Joan and Sherlock saw as he left and they didn't say a word as the door was closed. Joan turned to Sherlock.

"I brought Milk." Joan told him.

"Tea?" Sherlock told her, they were going to talk, but he knew that today was not the day.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINEBREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Push the review button.**


	24. An Old Thief

**One More Time**

Note: **So I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **Thilbo4Ever, NicoleR85, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, blueEyre, 3broomstix, green eyed typhoon, and Mortred101**_ **for the reviews. I also want to thank the new favorite and follows. I'm really happy you guys are enjoying this, so I will be making a case of my own, yes I'm avoiding that particular case and if you've seen Sherlock you know which one.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies. I also don't own the other shows/movies I will be using they belong to their owners.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **One More Time**

 **Twenty-Four: An Old Thief**

Mycroft had noticed that things have been different in 221B; he had noticed that Joan and Sherlock moved differently a bit more tense than usual. At the same time Joan seemed changed like the fact that she had gained some skills or was showing skill that she didn't have before.

Like the fact that she could cook really well, he knew she could cook but she was beating Mrs. Hudson and not only that Sherlock had gain some weight with the new cooking style. She even sent him some cookies with Anthea and a 'stop being a creeper' sign in-front of them. He didn't know what was going on; he didn't know what he could expect.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _221B_

"Why did you sent treats to Mycroft?" Sherlock asked Joan.

"So he would stop spying." Joan told him, she knew it was a long shot anyways.

They still hadn't had the talk and that meant somethings were tense about them. Sherlock was getting worried, her boss had ended up being one of those Dwarves and even though she acted politely with him, he knew they remembered now and there was one Dwarf he was worrying about, the one that could end taking Joan away from him.

"No case." Sherlock told her.

"Not at the moment." Joan answered him. "Why don't you look for something?"

Sherlock grabbed her laptop and began to look for things; Joan just rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen. She'd been a little bit bothered since getting her memories she had been trying to get her hobbit figure back but at the same time she knew she shouldn't be doing that. She went to make some sweets that she knew Sherlock was actually going to eat.

Sherlock was looking at Joan and looking for cases. He kept wondering what would happen if that Dwarf came back to her life. At the same time he couldn't think about that.

"Hey, Sherlock have you talk to Greg?"

"Who's Greg?" Sherlock asked.

"Lestrade." Joan told him. "I would think you would remember his name."

"Why would I need to talk to him?"

"Cases." Joan told him.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

In another place Thomas was thinking, his nephew's seemed a bit peaky lately and they weren't the only ones. His sister was the one who noticed.

"Alright, what did you do to my son's?" she asked him. Thomas looked at his baby sister that looked too much like him except for the now beard.

"I did nothing to them." Thomas said. "Should we be worrying about their dating life?"

"I like Sigrid and Tauriel they are nice girls." Dis told him.

"Did I forget to meet them?" Thomas asked.

"Yes." Dis said. "You told them you would be here for dinner and you buried yourself in work."

"I did not mean to." Thomas told her.

"Well you did and now my sons are upset about it."

"I'll talk to them." Thomas said. Dis stood up but he stopped her "Dis, does the name Belladonna ring any bells to you?"

"No, is it a woman you like." Dis said with a large smile on her face.

"No, I just thought it was a nice name."

"Well when you see that nice named woman again, bring her home so I can meet her, God knows you need someone to put you in check."

"I am not that bad." Thomas told her.

"As you say." she said and left the room. Thomas stayed starring at his desk, he was wondering what was happening in his life. He could see her face so clearly but Dis didn't know anything and he didn't recall meeting her at all.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Sherlock and Joan were not having a good day. It began with Sherlock sneaking into Joan's room and watching her sleep and Joan almost hitting him with her shoe. This was not the only time he had done this, as if he was looking for something and wouldn't tell her what it was.

"Will you just tell me, what is the matter?" Joan asked him.

"Nothing is." Sherlock told her.

"Please, you have been starring for a while and you haven't told me anything at all." Joan said.

"Neither have you." Sherlock snapped and Joan looked at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly, what I meant." Sherlock told her.

"If you want to know so bad ask my parents."

"I will not ask them or _Garrett_." He said with Garrett's name said rather insultingly.

"What do you have against Garrett?" Joan asked.

"Nothing."

"It must be something if you say his name like if you were talking about Anderson." Joan said. Sherlock was about to respond when there was a knock on the door and it was fast beating into it.

"That sounds desperate." Joan said.

"To desperate someone in trouble." Sherlock said and they both looked at each other.

"Client." They said together. Mrs. Hudson opened the door and they couldn't hear the person speaking but where getting things ready. Joan went to get tea ready. The person climbed really fast up the steps and when the person crossed Joan looked at him.

"Norton!" she said.

"Ori, told me you help people now, lass." Norton told her.

"Sherlock does, sit down and tell us your case." Joan said. Sherlock was looking at him. Norton was looking at Joan and he remembered, but he wasn't sure that she did and he didn't want to take the chance.

"I've been living around for a while." Norton began.

"Yes, your sister told me that." Joan told him.

"I've been living in Vegas for the past three months thinking of going to Atlanta or Monte Carlo but Vegas seemed a good place."

"He likes to gamble." Sherlock told Joan. "He doesn't have the same tan you have, his is of actual pleasure all his body is tan from the sun, he has a lover, he could have gotten many but just one, its male by the name on the ring, which he keeps fiddling. The fact that he does tells me that something bad happened to his partner for him come to you and not only you but he knows you can help him, he was in your unit while you were in war."

"How—did you? Look doesn't matter. I did a good play I won fair and square Joan." Norton told her. "I didn't know what he was involved in and they took Robert from me."

"They kidnapped your boyfriend." Joan said.

"No." Sherlock said. "He's a bargaining chip for something they want from you."

"Yeah, well I won 1 million but I already put money aside." Norton told them. Sherlock knew that he was lying he got something else.

"Your sister's wedding." Sherlock said.

"Yes, she's marrying my ex-comrade in arms and well she is my only sister I want to do her proud." Norton told them. "Will you take the case; I'll pay for everything you need."

"Can you get us in the underground club?" Sherlock asked Norton who looked at him surprise.

"Yes." Norton told them standing up. Norton left and Joan looked at Sherlock.

"What did I miss?" she asked, she remembered him very well Nori must have done something else to get someone to kidnap his boyfriend.

"He took something else." Sherlock told her. "It must be of great importance because it caused the people to come after him and take his partner."

"So we're leaving to Vegas, I'm a terrible gambler." Joan told him and Sherlock smirked.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	25. High Rollers I

**One More Time**

Note: **I'm happy you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **NicoleR8, xXxOtAkU-444xXxand Guest**_ **for the reviews. I want to thank for the favorite and follows.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies. I also don't own the other shows/movies I will be using they belong to their owners.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **One More Time**

 **Twenty-Five: High Rollers I**

"Your wardrobe will have to change for this case." Sherlock told Joan.

"What?" Joan asked.

"Your clothes for the case you can't wear jumpers." Sherlock told her and Joan sighed, she knew that she couldn't.

"Alright, I'll deal with it."

"I can—"

"Nope, I promise I'll deal with it just get ready for when we have to leave." Joan told him as she got her phone, she only knew of one person that could help her for this as she dialed the number.

"Hello."

"Arwen, I need your help?" Joan said.

"Sure, Joan what is it?"

"I need to go shopping." Joan said and she could hear the smile from the phone line.

"Alright" Arwen said.

"Wait don't get to excited it's for a case." Joan said.

"Okay, I know I'll meet you in a few hours and we'll go shopping."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _The Next Day_

Sherlock was ready to leave and he waited for Joan to come down as well, he saw her and she seemed ready.

"I hope that everything in your bag is ready."

"It is." Joan told him. "Now, Norton said he would meet us in the airport so that we could leave together."

"I believe he is meeting us in the airport in Vegas." Sherlock told her.

"Right, I have the tickets and everything." Joan told him. "Did you make the reservations, Sherlock?"

"Yes." Sherlock told her. "It will only be for two days anyway."

"Hopefully." Joan told him.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Las Vegas_

They had arrived and Joan had to laugh when she noticed that Sherlock had to take off his coat as it was really hot, she had to take off her jumper.

"I don't like this place." Sherlock told her.

"Well it's going to be fun." Joan told him. "Did you get our car?' they were getting there and Joan saw a mustang there it was blue with the top off and it was a beauty.

"Get in." Sherlock told her.

"You actually got this?" Joan asked getting inside.

"Yes, I would think it was nice." Sherlock told her. They began to drive and Joan laughs feeling the air in her hair since she left it down.

#

They arrived at the Hotel and Norton was standing there waiting for them.

"Little cousin." he said and Joan raised an eyebrow at him. Norton hugged her and whispered in her ear.

"They are watching my every move." he told her. Sherlock held her waist surprising her a bit as she looked up at him. Before he grabbed her hand and slipped something into it.

"Sher—"She was cut off when Sherlock kissed her cheek.

"William." He whispered.

"William?" Joan said with a raise brow.

"Yes, dear we need to get our room." Sherlock told her and Joan looked at him

"Right of course love." She said getting into character. Norton was looking at them weirdly. "Cousin, we need to get our room you can come visit us after we rest from jet lag."

"Right." Norton said. "You have my number."

"We do." Sherlock answered him. Both Joan and Sherlock moved and he was getting their room.

"Honeymoon suite for Mr. and Mrs. Holmes." Sherlock said and Joan ignored the jumping on her stomach.

"Yes, here you are." The manager said with a smile looking at the couple who seemed to be really shy. "We'll get someone to get your luggage."

"Thank-you." Joan said.

#

Later in the day they went to meet with Norton, who seemed to be nervous.

"The men following you are trying to make sure you don't leave once more." Sherlock said to him.

"They have raise up the stakes and want to make sure that I do my part." Norton told them.

"What exactly did you take?" Joan asked him.

"I won money from them and they believe that I cheated."

"You took more than that?" Sherlock told him.

"Look, I need to get Robert to safety."

"We need to know everything, Norton." Joan told him.

"A Diamond, I took a diamond it's the size of my fist." Norton told her and got something out and he showed them a picture. "I am serious I didn't know I was taking it, one of them lost it to me, but it wasn't his and now his boss is after me to get it, but I wouldn't give it back."

"So they took Robert knowing that he was important to you." Joan said.

"Yes, I tried to give them back the Diamond but they think I'm with the police or something and I just want Robert."

"They want to humiliate you; your military training didn't help at all when they sent someone to get you by force." Sherlock told him.

"Yes." Norton answered.

"Have they asked for something besides the Diamond back?" Joan asked.

"They want to play one more game of poker hoping that I would loose and they are using Robert as a bargaining ship."

"We'll help you all we can." Joan told him. Norton stood up and nodded his head. When they were left alone Sherlock looked at Joan.

"We will be going undercover."

"I think we were doing that already with me being Mrs. Holmes." Joan told him.

"Not only that the only people invited to those games Norton was speaking of are people with enough money and power in their hands also known to play dirty or good hand." Sherlock told her.

"You mean we have to win many of the games to get invited to the little group."

"Sort of, they need to see that I can play the game as they do."

'So what am I supposed to do?" Joan asked and Sherlock got this smile on his face.

"My good-luck charm." Sherlock told her.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	26. High Rollers II

**One More Time**

Note **: I hope you guys liked that last chapter. I want to thank** _ **NicoleR85, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Guest1, OoNakuoO, Luinwen-2013 and Guest2**_ **for the reviews. I also want to thank for the favorite and follows.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies. I also don't own the other shows/movies I will be using they belong to their owners.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **One More Time**

 **Twenty-Six: High Rollers II**

 _Durin Mansion_

Dis walked with determination to her eldest son's room after she remembered everything. She hadn't mentioned anything at all because she didn't think anyone else did, but she was proven wrong when Dwalin and Ori answered her. The way they acted toward her son's also told her plenty. She opened the door to her son's room not caring as Sigrid Lestrade was sitting on his lap and they separated as if they had gotten burned.

"Mum!" Fili said.

"Don't you Mum, me Phillip now I want to know why you haven't told me about your memories coming back." She said and both of them looked at each other. "Oh, so both of you have them back."

"Mum, look calm down." He told her.

"Hey Fili—"Kilian stopped by the door and looked at his Mum. "Hey Mum I didn't know you were here."

"Come inside Kilian it seems both you and your brother have some things to tell me."

"Should I—"

"Not at all dear, you must be the Bargeman's daughter the one Thorin wouldn't let Fili marry in our last life." Dis told her.

"Look—" Fili began holding Sigrid close to him as if protecting her.

"I'm not going to stop you." Dis told them. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Look it's not against you." Kili told her. Dis had always being fast in her last life and in this one.

"You're keeping it from your Uncle." Dis said. "That's it your keeping it from your Uncle, why isn't because you found the Hobbit Woman, the one he mistreated his One."

"Look Mum we are not going to fight you for this or tell you anything else." Fili said and in that voice was the one of the King he had been before.

"He's going to find out all on his own and when he does, he is going to fight for her."

"Good luck with that." Kili said to her. It told Dis one thing she needed to know Bella Baggins had been found and she was with someone.

"He will be no match for your Uncle."

"You're wrong." Sigrid told her surprising both brothers. "My Father tells me that he is a great man and one day he hopes he's a good one and Bella is helping him."

"I'm not fighting this with all three of you, Thorin will find out eventually." Dis told them.

"You told him Mum, she would find someone and she would forget him." Fili tells her. "Don't you think Bella deserves to be happy, with whomever she chooses, she died last time waiting for Uncle?" Dis left the room not telling them anything after that.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Joan groaned and she looked around the room, it wasn't so dark and she heard a cough. She turned to see a man standing sloughing there and her instincts kicked in. she moved to see the person but she was pulled down and saw the chains she was being held in.

"Robert?" she asked. The man groaned and said something that surprised her.

"Bella? Bella what are you doing here?" he asked her turning to see her.

"We came to save you, well Sherlock and I." Joan told him. "My name is Joan now."

"That may be your name now." Robert told her. "But you're always our Bella, Nori, where is he?"

"I think he's with Sherlock trying to find us." Joan told him.

"Who is Sherlock?" Robert asked. "Is he Thorin?"

"No, Sherlock is-"

"Your boyfriend?"

"Sort of." Joan said and she was not lying if the last few days were being any indication. "We're together."

"Oh." Robert told her. "You love him."

"Yes." Joan said. "You should rest Robert we'll talk when you rest I'll be here." She heard for Robert to fall asleep and he dropped fat and she didn't need Sherlock's deductive skills to know he hadn't slept in a while. She just hoped Sherlock would come for her.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _A Few Days Before_

Joan and Sherlock had decided to help Norton get Robert back and it came to a shock of Joan, but Sherlock just told her, he didn't want to get bored. She could tell it was something else but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"I suggest you get ready Joan, we need to be down there in a few hours." He said before closing the door to the bathroom. Joan sighed because it wasn't that she didn't know how to be a girl, she knew how to fix herself-she learned. She went to get her suit-case to pick a dress and she just got the first one. She trusted that Arwen got her something incredibly beautiful.

#

Sherlock waited for Joan to get out of the bathroom hoping she had gotten ready.

"Joan, I will leave without you." He threatened knowing he was not saying the truth.

"Just wait a moment Sherlock." She told him. "Don't laugh."

"You're being—"he stopped as Joan came out of the bathroom and it was as if the air had being sucked out of his lungs which could be explained by the fact that he might be holding his breath. Joan looked at him with a hesitancy trying to get his reaction. She was wearing a gown a red gown almost the same color of the scales he had before it brought out her golden hair which was down and in curls. The gown he could tell was different Joan didn't wear gown that made her figure stand out, but this one did, he could tell her curves.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yes." Sherlock said. they walked together and as he let her pass before him, he saw that the dress from the back was opened showing half of her back to the world and he made a promise to himself that he wouldn't leave her alone tonight.

#

They arrived at the Casino and Sherlock held Joan by the waist ignoring how well she fitted in his arms and the bare back he was touching.

"How are we going to find them?" Joan asked him.

"We don't." Sherlock told her. Joan didn't know what he meant until he moved them to the gambling tables and she knew that he was going to play.

That is how they spent their time, he was playing fine and then moved her to the dance floor and Joan had to use all her parents teaching not to fall flat. They were also acting like a married couple without the kissing which she didn't know if she should be disappointed by it.

When they were about to leave, someone came toward them a woman.

"Excuse me." she said.

"Can we help you?" Sherlock said.

"You both have been invited to a private party tomorrow night." She told them giving them a card. They looked at it and saw that it was a King's Card with information in the back.

"We'll be there." Sherlock said getting close. "Isn't that right dear."

"Yes, Liam." Joan said shortening his name.

They went out and Sherlock covered her with his suit-jacket.

#

The next morning Joan woke up and tried not to move a bit.

"Joan, I ordered breakfast." Sherlock told her.

"Did you—never mind." Joan told him getting up but covering herself with the sheet. She was going to punch Arwen since she had changed a lot of her clothes and that included her sleeping clothes.

"Norton came an hour ago to tell us that he has been invited as well, they want to win the diamond and money back." Sherlock told her.

"So, we're going to be there." Joan told him. "They want to make sure that they get their money, but won't be suspect."

"They want him dead, having you and I will just be witnesses." Sherlock told her.

"Or casualties." Joan told him.

"Yes." Sherlock told her, he was not happy to know that Joan could be hurt by these people. "You can stay."

"Are you out of you mind, I'm not letting you go alone." Joan told him.

"Why do you intent to go?" Sherlock asked her.

"I'm not leaving you alone, we're here together." Joan tells him.

#

It ended with both of them going to the game. Joan didn't know if she was going to kill Arwen or thank her when they returned home. It ended with her in a dress black long with the side opened.

"Do I want to know, where you got that dress?" Sherlock asked her. He noticed that with the two dresses she had not taken off her locket.

"No you don't." Joan tells him.

When they arrive to the Casino they are moved to a private room with other players. Norton is one of them and he seems surprise but tries to hide it. Joan looked around and saw that the women were sitting at the side of their partners. She sat on his side and Sherlock held her hand.

The game began and it was really tense and Sherlock kept his eyes straight touching her hand on occasion and Joan tried to look for any trouble around them. Sherlock was winning the game and he seemed to be raking off somethings. When they took a break, the head of the table looked at them.

"Well aren't you the happy couple." he told them. "Richard Méndez, I send you the invitation."

"We thank you for the invitation." Sherlock tells him.

"Yes, why don't we see a kiss from the happy couple." he encouraged. Sherlock and Joan looked at each other.

"We tend to be rather private." Joan told him.

"Oh, but we would want to see it, wouldn't we?" Richard said to the man around, he showed his gun deliberately. Sherlock and Joan looked at each other, Sherlock grabbed her cheek gently, they looked at each other and their lips touched. It was supposed to be a light touch, when it goes deeper as if they were sinking into the kiss, he pulled her closer and she followed him. Before they moved apart hearing a clap and turning to the man.

"Beautiful." He tells them.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Apparently they were well liked by the boss that they were invited back. They walked back to their hotel room and now things were awkward. It wasn't that there was something wrong, but they knew things had been opened. Things they had wanted to keep secret and in a box.

"Sherlock—"

"You are tired."

"No I'm not Sherlock, we're not going to talk about what happened?"

"We got information about your friend Robert's whereabouts." Sherlock told her.

"We are not avoiding this." she told him.

"We have for all these weeks." Sherlock told her.

"Well, I want to talk about it Smaug." Joan tells him. Sherlock stares at her.

"Is that right my thief in the shadows." Sherlock told her.

"What is it you want to know?" Joan asked.

"You will answer."

"Yes." Joan tells him.

"What happened after the Bowman killed me?" Sherlock asked. Joan looked to the side not wanting to say anything at all. "Thorin made us look for the Arkenstone."

"You had it." Sherlock told her.

"Yes, believe it or not I kept your warning in mind." Joan told him. "Why did you warn me?"

"I don't know." Sherlock told her. "I was supposed to kill you, I found you to interesting I knew you didn't care the gold. I didn't understand why?"

"I was a Hobbit, we don't care for gold." Joan tells him. "I helped them because it was the right thing to do."

"That hasn't changed much." Sherlock tells her.

"I wouldn't know." Joan tells him. "He made us look for a few days; I saw he was changing since he began to tell me things."

"The humans?"

"Bard came and asked for help, Thorin refused. He got angrier and then Bard came back but this time with King Thranduil, Thorin told them he wouldn't help." Joan tells him. "I remembered your words and I made my decision."

"You gave them the Arkenstone." Sherlock tells her.

"Yes, Thranduil told me to stay and I ignored him. I knew that I had to face Thorin, hoping that he wouldn't go to war." Joan tells him, Sherlock looks at her eyes and he sees it. "I was wrong and you were right the Arkenstone was poisoning him."

"What did he do to you?" Sherlock asked and his fist closed.

"Called me a traitor and banished me." Joan told him.

"What else did he do?" Sherlock asked her.

"He banished me." Joan told him, Sherlock got really close though.

"No." Sherlock told her. "You're lying to me."

"I am not."

"I hear you, your nightmares before your memories begging him to let you go, what did he do to you?"

"Why do you need to know?" Joan demanded.

"I need to know, how it is that he destroyed you. Your parents protect you it is obvious some of the Dwarves have gotten their memories back." Sherlock told her. "He should have found you already but nothing of the sort has happened, it indicates something else happened."

"He threatened to throw me down the front gate!" she screamed the last part and Sherlock froze. "Is that what you wanted to hear, if it hadn't been for my Dad, I would have died."

"He—"

"My Dad saved my life and he banished me than." Bella told him. "After there was battle with the Orcs, at the end of it I was still banished."

"Not surprise." Sherlock told her.

"I went to live in Rivendell." Joan told him. "A few months later, I found out I was carrying the One Ring."

"What did you with it?" Sherlock asked.

"I destroyed it, when I came back, I didn't last long." Joan tells him. "I died five years after you and that is all."

"He never looked for you?"

"No, it took him a few years and he married." Joan told him. "I don't blame him; I don't hold any ill will to him."

"Really?"

"I cleaned my slate when I passed. I told the few Dwarves that saw me that I wished them and Thorin the best in the world." Joan told him.

"You don't feel anything for Thorin Oakenshield?"

"No." Joan told him and he meant it. She had dreamed of Thorin many times and she saw him as someone that had been in her life, nothing more.

"Good." He said and pulled her close before kissing her. Joan squeaked before returning the kiss him back. They were both wrapped around each other.

"Is this, why you wanted to know?" Joan asked him after they stopped kissing.

"Yes." Sherlock told her. "I can't have that Dwarf try to take you away."

"So my name was Belladonna Baggins, just so you know." Joan said with a smile.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Durin Manor_

Thomas was turning on his bed as memories came to his mind. Memories of long time past. Regrets he had and other things.

"Bella!" he sat up and looked around. He remembered everything, losing her and knowing that he would never see her again for she would die. He felt guilty because he never got to talk to her at all and beg for forgiveness. Then something came to mind.

' _What if she was here?'_ he thought. _'I can find her and we can make our life together._ '

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	27. High Rollers III

**One More Time**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **Kind Baudelaire, jazica, NicoleR85, xXxOtAkU-444xXx and Star Mage 1**_ **for the reviews. I also want to thank for the favorite and follows.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies. I also don't own the other shows/movies I will be using they belong to their owners.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **One More Time**

 **Twenty-Seven: High Rollers III**

 _Durin Manor_

Thomas woke up with a spring on his step, as he went to the kitchen and his family looked at him.

"Uncle Thomas are you alright?" Kilian asked him.

"Yes, Kili I'm fine." Thomas answered both Fili and Kili looked at him.

"We'll I'm going to be out tonight." Phillip told him.

"Really, what has you so happy?" Thomas asked.

"I will be going to Sigrid's parent's home." Phillip told him. Thomas looked at him.

"Is that so Fili?" Thomas asked. Kilian and Phillip looked at each other wondering, what their Uncle was thinking since he didn't ask much about their girlfriends.

"Yes, I need to meet Mr. Lestrade." Fili told him.

"Her mother is dead?" Thomas asked. He wondered if Sigrid had the Bargeman for a Father again.

"No, but her Mum is traveling somewhere." Phillip told him. Thomas looked at him.

"I'm very happy that you found her again, dear nephew." Thomas said. Kilian and Phillip looked at each other in shock they had figured it out. He had them back and that means they would have to tell Gandalf about it.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Las Vegas_

Joan and Sherlock had slept together not in a sexual matter but they had slept soundly. Sherlock looked at Joan as she was in his arms finally. He would say that he wanted to have her around him.

"You know, having you stare at me reminds me of the day we met." Joan tells him.

"You were trying to steal from me." Sherlock tells her. Joan laughs and he laughs with her.

"Well I was trying not to." Joan tells him.

"It does not matter anymore." Sherlock tells her.

"What is our plan tonight?" Joan asks him.

"They have your friend in our Host's home and that is where we will find him." Sherlock tells her. "They think that I'm cheating."

"You think they will try to kidnap me?"

"Yes." Sherlock answers.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Later That Night: Las Vegas_

Sherlock had not been wrong the Host had not been happy that he had lost and he had pointed guns at him and pulled Joan, who couldn't defend herself if they wanted to find Robert. Joan had been drugged while Sherlock and Norton were playing cards again.

"Alright, look boys I don't like people cheating on a game as this."

"No." Sherlock said.

"What do you mean William?" Richard asked him.

"I said no, you don't like to loose and when you do you take someone we care about." Sherlock tells him. "You intent to use our love ones so you can win."

"Well aren't you a smart fellow." Richard tells him. "You know the stakes and I certainly hope your beautiful wife can understand."

#

Joan and Robert were trying to get what was happening. She was trying to get rid of some of the drugs in her system and it reminded her a little of the pool.

"I don't know what Nori has?" Robert tells her.

"He has a diamond, he won it fairly." Joan tells him.

"Well we can't argue much with are we?" He tells her. "So tell me have you seen Thorin.'

"No, and I don't really think I want to know." Joan tells him. she was being honest this was her new life and she didn't want to deal with that part, she had thought about it all this weeks she had gotten her memory back. She knew that Thorin had been an important part of her life but she was going to move on, since it was the right thing to do.

"You really are over Thorin." Bofur asked her.

"Yes." Joan tells him. "I have not seen him; I don't know who he is? I don't want to know either."

"I'm not going to force you find him, Joan. I of all people, I remember." Bofur tells her.

"No we just have to wait for Nori and Sherlock." Joan tells him.

"Really?" Bofur asked.

"Not really." Joan tells him, she moves her dress and takes out some pins.

"What?"

"I haven't forgotten, what Nori taught me all those years ago." She tells him. She begins to pick the lock on his chains to get him out.

"Oh that is good, how I didn't learn that with him? It's something we need to talk about very seriously." Robert tells her. "Have you found some of the others?"

"Well, Kili, Fili, Ori, Thranduil, Elrond and some of the others." Joan tells him.

"How are we going to get out of here?" he asks. The door was opening and they were getting ready to fight.

#

Sherlock and Norton along with Richard were the only three remaining in the game.

"I have one win, Mr. Holmes and Mr. Rison you two will lose and I will get everything I lost."

"You are incredibly cocky." Norton tells him.

"Of course he I, he has the people we love the most in his clutches."

"That's right, Mr. Holmes." Richard tells him.

"You of didn't count on my wife." Sherlock tells him.

"What?"

The door opened and Joan took two shots getting the man on their knees before she pointed her gun at Richard.

"How, you were."

"Sorry they don't work on me." Joan tells him.

"Well I should—"Richard pulled out a gun and was going to shoot Sherlock but Joan shot him on the hand and Norton kicked him knowing him out.

"I win." Sherlock tells him flipping his cards with a royal flush. Norton was cursing up a storm with that.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Later That Night_

Joan and Sherlock were done dealing with the police so apparently it had been much worse than they had believed for Richard had done so much worse, Joan had not check the other rooms inside were woman drugged up and ready for the taking. Sherlock had pulled Joan closer to him after knowing that. Which happened with them wrapped around each other?

"You know, I was going to find a way out." Joan tells him.

"I was going to win." Sherlock tells her but still held her close.

"Well Robert and Norton are back together." Joan tells him. "We can go back home."

"Home." Sherlock say before kissing her. Joan returns the kiss and she is more than happy to kiss him in return.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Garrett's Home_

Phillip and Kilian were both looking at them with worried eyes.

"What are you going to do?" Fili asked.

"Nothing." Garrett tells them.

"He's going to find her." Kili tells him.

"He might, but you two are forgetting something or should I say someone." Garrett tells them.

"Sherlock is protective of her and Arwen tells me that if they are not together by the time they are back from their trip they will be soon." Legolas tells them.

"Look we love our Uncle but he hurt Bella and things happen."

"We know Fili but my Dad is even betting on them getting together." Sigrid tells him. they had gone to mete her Father that day and he had approve which surprised her a bit since he hadn't wanted to accept that she was dating now.

"We just want her to be happy."

#

 _London—Two Days Later_

Mrs. Hudson was bringing tea for Sherlock and Joan, they had finally returned from their case and she was surprise by that fact that they seemed happy and apparently it had gone well in Las Vegas for both of them. She did not expect the surprise that awaited her. As she walked in, Joan and Sherlock were both kissing? It was something adorable.

"Oh my!" She says and both of them break apart with blushes. "Oh I knew both of you were made for each other."

"Hello, Mrs. Hudson." Joan says taking the tray from her and Sherlock was going back to his violin.

"When did this happen?" she asks Joan because Sherlock was ignoring her.

"In Vegas, everything it's alright really." Joan tells her.

"Will you be writing this on your blog?"

"No." both Joan and Sherlock tell her. They are both well aware that Moriarty was out there and Joan still had this creepy feeling about him. She told Sherlock about that and he was serious about it. She told him all she could see was an Eye and he had been thinking on who it could have been?

Joan touched her necklace and behind it, it would have her secret kept from Moriarty and everyone else until it was safe for them.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. So I've been avoiding the next chapters but I know I can't anymore. I hope you guys like it. Don't forget to review.**


	28. Reinchenback I

**One More Time**

Note: **I hope you guys liked that last chapter. I want to thankx** _ **XxOtAkU-444xXx, Kind Baudelaire, jazica, NicoleR85, Vaughn Tyler, Acacia Cottonwood, Guest1 and Guest2**_ **for the review. Okay so they will be changes also some surprise there are players that we have forgotten.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies. I also don't own the other shows/movies I will be using they belong to their owners.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **One More Time**

 **Twenty-Eight: Reinchenback I**

 _221B Baker Street_

Charles and Erik looked at the building knowing they needed to get inside. They had arranged their plans, when they had heard what was happening. Erik pushed Charles chair before he knocked on the door. The door opened and the old woman was standing there.

"She is not coming out if you—"

"Peace, you must be Mrs. Hudson." Charles said. "My name is Charles Grey and this is my Husband Erik Grey we are Joan's parents."

"Oh did you hear about."

"Yes." Erik said. "We did hear about it and that is the reason we are here."

"We came to take our daughter to our home." Charles told her.

"She hasn't gotten out, since." Mrs. Hudson told them. "Not—Not since Sherlock died"

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _3 Months Before-Durin Manor_

Thomas had begun to look for her, he got a clue once he found out Daniel had gotten his memory back, something he was happy about.

"Hey, do you think that Bella is here too?" Thomas asked.

Daniel had to clear his face so he didn't show anything. He had promised Orianna that he wouldn't say anything about Bella. He also meant it after seeing Bella on the television with her partner and it was sort of obvious with someone with eyes that she and the man were dating or something was going on between them. He knew Joan had a thing for smart blokes it made sense now, but the man in the telly seemed familiar somehow.

"I don't know Thomas." Daniel tells him.

"I think my nephews remember but they won't tell me." Thomas tells him.

"I don't think ya want them to." Daniel tells him. "You remember that they did not end well with you."

"I know, I made mistakes Daniel you don't need to remind me, I want to fix somethings." Thomas tells him.

"Yer doing right with both Phillip and Sigrid and Killian and Tauriel letting them date." Daniel tells him.

"Well I didn't do it before, when I should have and I lost my nephews." Thomas tells him. "I don't plan to make that mistake again." He grabs a newspaper and looks at the front page.

"Hat-man and Robin." Thomas said. "Do you think this bloke is for real?"

"Orianna believes he is." Daniel tells him. "He saved her life once."

He didn't mention that the man had put her in the same place in the first place. Daniel looked at Thomas and knew he would have to talk to the boys about telling their Uncle and speaking with him.

"Maybe I should contact him." Thomas said.

"Thomas, have you thought of someone else?" Daniel asked because he wanted to know there was another player in this, someone they hadn't talk about.

"I don't follow do you think that Smaug or Azog are near?" Thomas asked.

"You know, that is not who I am talking about." Daniel told him. "Your wife, she can be out there as well."

"I haven't thought about her." Thomas said and he felt terrible for it, because she had been with him most of his life after Erebor and she had been a good Queen. She had known that he had no true love for her, but she had tried her best to care for him and his family.

"Will you look for her as well?" Daniel asked.

"No, I don't think so." Thomas said.

"Bella might have her own life, after what happened with both of you I don't think she will drop everything for you." Daniel told him.

"We'll see." Thomas said. "I will fight for her this time."

"She might not want ya to." Daniel told him.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _221B Baker Street_

Sherlock and Joan were dealing with the new found fame that they had gotten for solving cases. They both didn't really like it though, Joan had a very weird feeling about it, like the shoe was about to drop. It felt too good and she had a really bad feeling.

"You are worrying." Sherlock told her throwing his deerstalker hat.

"You know the reason for that, he is out there." Joan told him. "We need to be more careful."

"He has not shown his face." Sherlock told her.

"Sherlock, I still—"she broke with a sigh.

"What?"

"Moriarty bothers me; he is this presence that bothers me." Joan told him. "Sherlock remember this is not a deerstalker hat now, it's a Sherlock Holmes hat, it means you're not a private detective anymore."

"It will pass." He said sitting down.

"It better pass, the press will turn, Sherlock they always turn." Joan told him. "And they'll turn on you."

"It really bothers you."

"What?" Joan asked.

"About, what they say about me." Sherlock told her and Joan walked up to him and sat on his lap.

"Just try to keep a low profile, my mind is playing tricks, stay out of the news."

"Have you seen him, then?" Sherlock asked wondering about the Dwarf King.

"No, his nephews I've seen of course they promised to keep him as far as way from me as they could until I was good and ready to see him again." Joan told him. "I think he doesn't know about them yet or something Garrett mentioned it."

"Then it's Moriarty."

"I'm telling you Sherlock he is someone we knew and I can't put my finger on it." Joan said and Sherlock kissed her.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Both had no idea what would be happening in the Tower of London, Penstonville Prison and the Bank of England, as Sherlock was checking his microscope while three places were in trouble.

"Sir there's been a break in." Sally said.

"Not our division." Lestrade said.

"You'll want in." she told him.

#

"I'll get it shall I." Joan said getting up from her seat getting Sherlock's phone and she was shocked.

"Here." She said giving it to him.

"Not now, I'm busy." He told her.

"Sherlock."

"Not now."

"He's back." She told him. Sherlock looked at her; he grabbed the phone and looked at the message.

' _Come play, Tower Hill-JM'_

#

They were with Lestrade to see the footage of Moriarty.

"That glass is tougher than anything."

"Not tougher than crystallized carbon." Sherlock told him.

"He used a diamond." Lestrade said his own head hurting he had been getting many of those. Joan looked at Sherlock because she was nervous.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

They were advertising the break to the Tower of London, Penstonville Prison and the Bank of England as the Crime of Century. Joan looked at each article as something she feared, especially when the specialist came for Sherlock to go to the trial. It's not that she didn't trust him; just Moriarty was still bothering her. She didn't know they were other things they needed to worry about; she put on one of her suits that she didn't like for the trial.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

As they were on their way to the trial Joan looked at Sherlock.

"Remember—"

"Yes."

"Remember, what they told you try not to be a Dragon in there." Joan said and Sherlock looked at her.

"I'll be myself."

"As much as I would want you to do that, they will not like it think of it as a Mountain full of Dwarves." She whispered.

They arrived to the courthouse and saw as Moriarty came in; Joan touched her head as the headache came. She knew that even with her memories back, somethings were still blocked.

#

"Sigrid come on, they are talking about the trial." Phillip said.

"Going." Sigrid screamed as she was getting popcorn with Tauriel. Everyone was getting ready to see the trial, most of them nervous they knew of Moriarty from Joan and the stories she had told them.

"Dad was going to be one of the lawyers, but Galadriel told him not to do it." William told them.

"She must be worried as well about it, if she warned your Dad."

"She had this faraway look."

"Are you sure they don't have their abilities with them?" Kilian asked.

"They haven't talked about it, I doubt it." Arwen said but she wasn't telling exactly the truth, they didn't have their powers per say but they had tendrils of certain abilities. She was worried about Joan; she knew both her Grandmother and Father worried about her as well.

#

Sherlock was in the loo, when he heard her.

"You're him."

"Wrong toilet." Sherlock said.

"I'm a big fan."

"Evidently." Sherlock told her.

"I read your cases. Follow them all." the woman told him as she walked closer. "Sing my shirt will you?" she asked opening it.

"There are two types of fans." He said.

"Oh?"

"Catch me before I kill again type A."

"Uh-huh." She said looked at him. "What's type B?"

"Your bedroom's just a taxi ride away." Sherlock said, he knew both he and Joan kept their relationship secret even if many papers signal toward it. This was one of those times he wish Joan would kiss him in public to get certain people away, like reporters.

"Hmm. Guess which one I am?"

"Neither." He said.

"What?"

"You're not a fan at all." he told her. "Those marks on your forearm, Edge of a desk. You've been typing in a hurry, probably. Pressure on, facing a deadline."

"That all?"

"There's a smudge of ink on your wrist and the bulge in your left jacket pocket."

"Bit of a giveaway."

"The smudge is deliberate. It's to see if I'm as good as they say I am." He said sniffing her hand. "Hmm. Oil-based. Used in newspaper print. But drawn in by index finger. Journalist. Unlikely you get our hands dirty at the press. You put that there to test me"

"Wow! I'm liking you."

"You mean I'd make a great feature, 'Sherlock Holmes the man beneath the hat.'." He said.

"Kitty. Riley." She said taking off the hat. "Please to meet you."

"No." he said. "I'm just saving you the trouble of asking; no I won't give you an interview. No I don't want the money."

"You and Joan Watson. Just platonic?" she asked and followed him. "Can I put you down for a no there as well?" She closed the door on him. "There are all sorts of gossip in the press about you, sooner or later; you're going to need someone on your side, someone to set the record straight." She put a card on his pocket.

"You think you're the girl for that job, do you?" he asked.

"I'm smart, and you can trust me. Totally."

"Smart? Okay. Investigative journalist. Good. Well, look at me and tell me what you see." He said. "If you're that skill full, you don't need an interview, you can just read what you need. No? Okay, my turn."

"I look at you and I see someone who's still waiting for their first big scoop, so that their editor will notice them, you're wearing an expensive skirt that has been re-hemmed twice. The only posh skirt you've got. And your nails you can't afford to do them that often, I see someone who's hungry. I don't see smart. And I definitely don't see trustworthy, but I'll give you a quote if you like. Three little words: You repel me."

#

Joan could see that Sherlock was getting irritated incredibly irritated.

"First mistake, James Moriarty is not a man at all; he's a spider at the center of a web. A criminal web with a thousand threads and he knows precisely how each and every single one of them dances."

After that everything did go into chaos and part of her the Baggins-Watson wanted to hit him the other part the one she called the Took-Grey part wanted to laugh. That ended up with him going to jail for contempt in court, which meant that she was going to end up paying.

#

"Moriarty was not mounting a defense." Sherlock told her as they got home.

"Tower of London, Penstenville Prison, Bank of England and six weeks ago, Moriarty breaks in, no one knows how or why. All we know is—"

"He ended up in custody." He said.

"Sherlock you're doing that look." Joan said.

"What look?" Sherlock asked.

"That look, the one that says we both know what's going on?"

"We do?"

'I don't, which makes that look annoying."

"If Moriarty wanted those jewels he'd have them, if he wanted those prisoners free they would be running the streets. He ended up in custody because he wanted to be there." he said. "Somehow, this is part of his scheme."

Joan had a bad feeling about this.

In another part of town a Detective Inspector was having nightmares of a town in a lake covered in fire and he with the only power to stop it and a voice he recognized.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. I'll try to not take as long. Don't forget to review.**


	29. Reinchenback II

**One More Time**

Note: **I am really happy that you guys like the story so far. So I want to thank** _ **NicoleR85, Guest, Vaughn Tyler and xXxOtAkU-444xXx**_ **for the reviews. On a related note, I have reached 100** **th** **reviews for this story. I am incredibly happy about it. I also want to thank the new favorite and follows. I hope you continue to like the story.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies. I also don't own the other shows/movies I will be using they belong to their owners.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **One More Time**

 **Twenty-Nine: Reinchenback II**

' _ **Gasp'**_ Lestrade woke up and looked around, his wife was not there and part of him knew that she had not come home. Another part told him, that he didn't really care. He looked around and saw that he was not in Dale surrounded by the grandchildren Bran and Tilda gave him. No he was in his room in the house that meant absolutely nothing to him. He rose from the bed and sat on the edge of it, wanting to get his memories all calm. The few things that came to mind were:

' _His children were with him all three of them.'_

' _Three people were missing, Thranduil, Legolas and Tauriel'_

He knew that, they wouldn't go by these names though he remembered to name his kids the same. His past was coming and one name came out.

' _Joan.'_

She was in danger, but at the same time he didn't know. He remembered Smaug he is the one that killed him and he laughed because in this life he was the Consulting Detective that was a pain in his ass. The thing he needed to know is if he was safe.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Joan was not happy, Moriarty had come out scot free of the entire thing and it told her one thing, this man whoever she remembered him being had too much power. She had no idea he was on his way to her and Sherlock's home.

#

Sherlock was waiting for him, the man that made Joan worry so much. He played his violin as he had come inside.

"Most people knock, but I guess you're not most people." he said. "Kettle's just boiled."

"Johann Sebastian would be appalled." Moriarty said getting an apple. "May I?'

"Please." Sherlock said as he sat on Joan's chair.

"You know, while he was on his deathbed Bach, he heard his son at the piano playing one of his pieces. The boy stopped before he got to the end.

"And the dying man jumped out of his bed to finis—"

"Couldn't cope with an unfinished melody." Moriarty said.

"Neither can you. It's why'd you come."

"But be honest, your just a tiny bit please." Moriarty said.

"What with the verdict?"

"Me?" Moriarty said. "Back on the streets, every fairy-tales needs an old-fashioned villain."

"You need me or your nothing." He said drinking his tea. "Because we're just alike you and I." Sherlock felt something, a memory when Joan was with him in their other life something he sensed. something dark but much more precious.

"Except your boring, you're on the side of the angels."

"You got to the jury of course." Sherlock said getting his tea.

"I got into the Tower of London and you don't think I can't into 12 measly hotel rooms." Moriarty mocked him.

Moriarty began to tell him about getting into the hotel rooms through their networks and the pressure points. 'Everyone has someone they want to protect.' Moriarty had told him.

"Burn me?" Sherlock asked.

"Oh, that's the problem, the final problem." Moriarty said. "Have you worked out, what it is yet."

"What's the final problem? I did tell you." Moriarty said. "But did you listen." He sing-songed. Sherlock was looking at him trying to figure it.

"How hard do you find it, how to say I don't know?"

"I don't know."

"Oh, that's clever that's very clever." Moriarty said. "Speaking of clever have you told your little friends yet."

"Told them what?"

"Why I broke into all those places and never took anything?"

"No."

"But you know?"

"Obviously."

"Of you go than."

"You want me to tell you, what you already know?" Sherlock asked Moriarty.

"No I want you to prove, that you know it."

"You didn't take anything because you don't need to."

"Good."

"You'll never need to take anything ever again."

"Very good, because."

"Because nothing , nothing in the Black of England, the Tower of London or Pentonville Prison could possibly match the value of the key that could get you into all three."

"I can open any door anywhere with a few tiny lines of computer code." Moriarty said. "No such thing as a private bank account now, they're all mine. No such thing as secret. I won secrecy."

Moriarty began telling him about the key and how he could blow up NATO in alphabetical order, that he looked great in a crown. All Sherlock could think about, was another 'Ring of Power' this one as deadlier than the past.

"I just like seeing them compete to see, who Daddy loves best." Moriarty told him. "Aren't ordinary people adorable, well you should know you have Joan?"

Sherlock look at him, he couldn't let him get near Joan.

"I should get myself a live in one."

"Why are you doing all of this?"

"It's so funny."

"You don't want money or power, not really. What is it all for?"

"I want to solve the problem. Our problem. The final problem." he said. "It's going to start very soon, Sherlock. The fall, but don't be scared falling is just like flying except there's a more permanent destination."

"I never liked riddles."

"Learn too, because I owe you a fall Sherlock." Moriarty said standing up a well. "I owe you."

 **$LINE BREAK LINE BREAK$**

 _ **2 Months Later**_

 _Durin Manor_

Thomas was not exactly happy, but at the same time he was.

"You are both telling me, that you got your memories a long time ago." He said to his nephews.

"Yes, Uncle." Phillip said.

"Why did you not tell me?" Thomas asked.

"What would you have told us, without thinking us insane?" Kili asked.

"Is as if we asked, why you act like you had been tortured when we know you haven't." Phillip said and Thomas didn't say anything.

"I would have believed you."

"No you wouldn't." Phillip said. "Our relationship was good, but in our other life it went to shit, you expect it us to suddenly tell you that we got our memories back. When all we remember is us moving out of the Mountain to be with the woman we loved."

"I apologized." Thorin said.

"It doesn't make it any better than or now." Kili said.

"Like we told you before we forgive you, but we do not forget what you did before." Phillip said. "We are trying not to let our past defined us in a way, Kili and I have Sigrid and Tauriel."

"Things are changing for all of us." Kili said.

"Just tell me something and tell me the truth." Thorin said.

"What is it?" Phillip asked.

"Do you know where Bella is?" Thomas asked. Phillip and Kilian looked at each other, they both wanted to lie but they knew it was enough.

"Yes."

"Will you tell me?" Thomas asked.

"We can't, Bella is close but she is doing what you should Uncle."

"She has someone? She forgot me?"

"I think you will find that she is not like the little Hobbit we found in the Shire, Bella is changed and a very strong woman."

"I will not ask you to give me her location." Thomas said because he was going to find her, now he knew what his nephews were not telling him. Bella had her memories and he just needed to speak with her one more time.

#

 _Greenleaf Home_

"I still don't know; why you can't represent me?" Lestrade asked Garrett. He had finally found them; it hadn't been hard with Sigrid showing him a picture of her family friend. He still couldn't believe he hadn't notice.

"It would be a conflict of interest, Gregory." Garrett told him. He was excited having the man back with him. They hadn't done anything Garrett would not be the other woman and Greg would not let him become that either.

"But it will be done soon."

"As soon as, Elrohir can get it done." Garrett said.

"I'm worried about Joan."

"I've never seeing her happier, truly."

"I don't know what to think of him."

"You know him now and you know he wouldn't put her in danger." Garrett said.

#

Joan was not entirely happy, as she had been kidnapped by Mycroft again. She had made a scene in the front of the room to get to him and she didn't really care.

"Tradition Joan, our tradition defined us."

"So total silence is traditional; you can't even say pass the sugar."

"With all of the diplomatic service and half the government front bench all sharing one tea trolley? Is for the best believe me." He said. "They don't want a repeat of 1972, but we can talk in here."

"You read this stuff?" Joan said getting the newspapers.

"Caught my eye."

"Mmm-hmm."

"Saturday they are doing a big expose." Mycroft told her. Joan looked at the paper and saw the woman in the photo of who would be doing the article.

"I'd love to know where she got her information." Joan said.

"Someone called Brook, recognize the name?"

"School friend, maybe?" Joan said and Mycroft laugh.

"Of Sherlock's." Mycroft said.

"But that's not why I asked you here." He said getting a file.

"Who is that?"

"Don't know him?"

"Nope, haven't seen his face before?"

"He's taken a flat down in Baker Street two doors from you."

"Hm... I was thinking of doing a drinks night with the neighbors." Joan told him.

"I'm not sure you'll want too." Mycroft said. "Sulejmani, Albanian hit squad. Expertly train killer, living less than 20 feet from your front door."

Joan looked at the photo and the face of an Orc appeared in her mind, she didn't react and if she did Mycroft would think it was for the information he had giving her. He began to tell her names and information, she kept seeing faces. The fact that four assassins had moved to 221B away from them.

"Finished."

"We both know, what's coming Joan. Moriarty has sworn to destroy his only rival."

"So you want me to watch out for your brother, because he won't accept your help."

"If it's not too much trouble." Mycroft said and Joan felt the air go out of her lungs for a bit. She didn't even notice until Mycroft sat her back down.

"I'm fine." Joan said getting up and leaving.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Joan arrived home and she opened the weird envelope but she had a bigger fish to fry, she knew who Moriarty was or had been.

"Sherlock, I need—"she didn't get to finish as she saw Lestrade and Donovan in the flat.

"What is going on?"

"Kidnapping." Sherlock told her.

"Rufu Bruhl the Ambassador of the U.S."

"He's in Washington isn't he?"

"Not him, his children." Greg told him, as shiver went up Joan's spine.

"Max and Claudette aged seven and nine—"Greg told them and how Donovan on how they wanted the Reinchenback Hero.

#

They had gone to find the children; it had not been good for Anderson. Sherlock had figured out that the boy had left them a trail.

"How did he get past CCTV if all the doors were locked?" Joan asked.

"He walked in when they weren't locked."

"A stranger cannot just walk into a school like that."

"Anyone can walk in anywhere if they pick the right moment." Sherlock told her. 'Or if they have something to hide them."

"If that is a dig at me, you know what I was wearing?" Joan told him, than she remembered but something in Sherlock told her not to say anything.

#

"I'm really sorry about this Molly." Joan told her. They had ruined Molly's plans to go on a lunch date. Sherlock brought chips and Joan promised herself to buy her food.

"He was rather cute." Molly told Joan. Weirdly she had begun to look at Joan differently but she had also noticed something with Sherlock. So, when Joan and Sherlock were separated for the time.

"What do you mean, I owe you?" Molly asked him. "You said, 'I owe you', you were muttering while you were working."

"Nothing." Sherlock answered.

"You're a bit like my Dad, He's dead, oh sorry."

"Molly please don't feel the need to make conversation. It's not really your area."

"When he was dying, he was always cheerful; he was lovely, except when he thought no one could see, Thorin was just the same, when I couldn't see him for him it was guilt more than pain." Molly said and Sherlock turned to her in shock. "I saw them once they looked sad."

"Molly."

"You look sad. When you think she can't see you?" Molly said she seemed to forget the last part she said. "Are you okay, and don't just say you aren't because I know what that means, looking sad when no one can see you."

"You can see me."

"I don't count." Molly said, Sherlock looked at her. "I want her to find her happiness, it's ironic that I confused you, what I'm trying to say is if there is something I can help you with, anything at all, count on me."

"But, what can I need from you?"

"I don't know honestly, you could say thank-you."

"Thank-you."

Sherlock was looking at Molly as she had left; Joan was looking at the photographs and noticed something.

"Sherlock, this envelope was left in her trunk."

"Hmm."

"There was another one."

"What?"

"On our doorstep—"Joan said walking to her jacket. "Found it today, yes look at that." she said bringing it to Sherlock.

"Look at that exactly the same seal."

"Bread-crumbs."

"Uh-huh."

"A little trace of bread crumbs and a hard copy of fairy tales, two children led into the forest by a wicked Father follow a little trail of bread crumbs."

"That's _Hansel and Gretel."_ Joan told him. "What sort of kidnapper leaves clues?"

"The sort that likes to boast. The sort that things this is all a game." Sherlock said. "He sat on our flat and he said these exact words to me: all fairy tales need a good old-fashioned villain."

"The fifth substance it's all part of the tale, the witch's house."

"It was made of candy or chocolate." Joan said and they both left the place and went straight to Scotland Yard.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

They had found the children in an abandon factory in Addlestone, they also found out that the killer had been feeding them Mercury with the chocolate. What they didn't expect was the child screaming when Sherlock went inside to ask questions.

"It makes no sense."

"The kid is traumatize." Greg said. "Something about Sherlock reminds her of her kidnapper."

"What's she said?"

"Hasn't uttered another syllable." Donovan said.

"And the boy?"

"No, he's unconscious. Still in intensive care." Lestrade said. "Don't let it get to you, I always feel like screaming when you walk into a room. In fact so do most people."

"Brilliant what you did finding those kids by just the footprints." Donovan told him. "It's really amazing."

"Thank-you."

"Unbelievable." Donovan said. Sherlock walked away going toward Joan.

#

"A footprint that's all he had." Donovan said as she was looking at the evidence.

"You know, what he is like CSI Baker Street." Greg told her.

"Only he could have found the evidence and then the girl screams her head off, when she sees him." Donovan said. "A man she has never seen before. Unless she had seen him before."

"What are you trying to say?" Greg asked but he knew, because it was a question he had been asking himself. Can an old Dragon be good?

"You know what my point is you just don't want to think about it." Donovan told him.

#

 _Durin Manor_

Thomas was looking through his nephew's laptop and he should feel guilty but he was on his final thread. He wouldn't ask about Bella but still needed to find her. He opened a link on his history somewhere Kili seemed to be a lot on. He opened the page to see the green and white screen and he read.

' _The Blog of Dr. Joan Watson.'_

He scrolled down and hit the picture and froze for he knew who this person was.

"Bella."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINEBREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	30. Reinchenback III

**One More Time**

Note: **Okay yay so many new reviewers telling me you guys like the story. I want to thank** _ **Fai's smile, NicoleR85, xXxOtAkU-444xXx and 3broomstix**_ **for the reviews. I also want to thank for the new favorite and follows.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies. I also don't own the other shows/movies I will be using they belong to their owners.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **One More Time**

 **Thirty: Reinchenback III**

Sherlock was in shock as Moriarty told him, his plan. He got out and his driver was Moriarty but he moved away with the cab. He went into shock when someone began to shoot at him, he pushed moved away and Joan was getting of her cab.

"Sherlock!" she screamed going to him.

#

They were dealing with the ambulance that had come to take the assassin away from them.

"Mycroft showed me the files." Joan told Sherlock, he looked at her.

"He died because I shook his hand." Sherlock told her.

"What do you mean?"

"He saved my life but he couldn't touch me, why?"

They walked together up the stairs of Baker Street.

"Four assassins, four doors from Baker Street." Sherlock told her. "They didn't come here to kill me; they have to keep me alive."

"I have something they all want."

"You have the Arkenstone." Joan told him and Sherlock looked at her.

"What?"

"You have something, maybe we don't know what it is, but it's like the Arkenstone everyone is trying to get it." Joan said. Sherlock looked at her, something came to mind, if someone was trying to take something from him, and he remembered how it ended.

"Theirs's a surveillance focused on us right now." Sherlock told her.

"What are we going to do about it." she said switching to Westeron.

"We need to ask about the dusting." Sherlock told her getting up from the chair and looking at Joan in the eyes.

"We will be speaking Elvish more often." He whispered getting really close as if he was kissing her to anything at all.

#

They were speaking with Mrs. Hudson looking for camera's when they noticed that Lestrade coming in.

"No inspector."

"What?"

"The answer is no." Sherlock told him.

"You don't even know the question." Lestrade told him.

"You want to take me to the station, the answer is no." Sherlock said, Joan looked at him. "I'm just saving you the trouble of asking."

"Sherlock.."

"The scream?"

"Yeah."

"Who was it? Donovan, I've bet it was Donovan." Sherlock told him. "Am I somehow responsible for the kidnapping? Ah Moriarty is smart. He planted that doubt in her head."

"That little nagging sensation you got to have to be strong to resist." Sherlock looked at Joan and she looked at him, knowing what he meant in a way. "You can't kill an idea, can you? No arrow to pierce me down this time."

"You know I don't believe you're the dragon anymore." Greg told him. Part of him knew, he was lying some part of him did believe and Sherlock knew.

"Not once it's made a home there." Sherlock said touching Greg's forehead.

"Will you come?"

"One photograph that's his next move." Sherlock told him. "Moriarty's game, first the scream, than a photographs of me being taken in for questioning. He wants to destroy me inch by inch. It is a game Lestrade and not one I'm willing to play."

"Give my regards to Sergeant Donovan." Sherlock said but Greg sighed knowing he had no choice.

"Things are about to get a lot worse."

"He'll be deciding." Sherlock told her. "Whether he'll come back with a warrant and arrest me."

"I don't want them to think..."

"You're afraid." Sherlock told her. "You're afraid they will be right, you know he is playing with your mind too."

Joan walked over to him, standing in-between his legs.

"You and I both know you're for real, I didn't fall for that bastard the first time it won't happen this time, we both know who he is?" Joan told him. He knew Joan knew that Moriarty was Sauron.

"He is not going to stop."

"Neither are we." Joan told him. Sherlock didn't know why, well he knew but he grabbed her and kissed her like no one else mattered in the world.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Durin Manor_

Thomas was reading the blog and he couldn't believe Bella's life. She had been a solider and she wasn't the same woman he had met in the Shire. Kili had been right in that sense. She kept talking about this Sherlock Bloke and he didn't like that.

"What is he to you?" Thomas asked he was reading the comments and saw that they were flat-mates. It didn't say anything in the blog to suggest otherwise. He still had a chance.

#

 _Baker Street_

"It's Lestrade." Joan said to Sherlock putting the phone down. "He says they are coming over in a moment, queuing up to slap on the handcuffs, every single officer you ever made feel like a tit. Which is a lot of people?"

She was going to have to ask for help and Mycroft was out, she would have to go higher and knew that she was not going to be happy. She was going to the White Council in a way. She just hoped they would help both her and Sherlock.

Mrs. Hudson came up with another package from Moriarty this time had a ginger bread man burned. They could hear the sirens from the police as Mrs. Hudson went to get the door. Lestrade was coming up.

"Have you got a warrant?" Joan asked Lestrade.

"Leave it Joan." Greg told her.

"Well do you?" Joan asked. Greg still came up and Sherlock was ready.

"Sherlock Holmes, I'm arresting you on suspicion of abduction and kidnapping." Lestrade said.

"You don't have to handcuff him, he's going willingly." Joan told him.

"Leave it, or I'll be taking you too." Greg screamed at her. Donovan stayed looking at Joan.

"You done." Joan asked.

"Oh I've said it." she told Joan with a smile on her face. "First time we met."

"Don't bother." Joan warned her.

"Solving crimes will not be enough, one day he'll cross the line." Donovan said. "Ask yourself what kind of man would kidnap children just so that he could impress us by finding them."

"Don't act like you're not excited about this." Joan told her, her eyes were hard and Donovan even noticed the danger. "You think that you have him, I'll prove you wrong. Sherlock is not the only dangerous one, when I'm done proving all of you wrong, it will be the best day of my life."

"Donovan that's our man?" the Super-intendent said.

"Yes, sir?" Donovan answered. The man looked around the place.

"Looked a bit of weirdo if you asked me." He said. "Often are these vigilantes are?" Joan looked at him and recognized him, of course he would be here.

"What you looking at?" he asked and Joan smirked.

#

"Joining me?" Sherlock asked her as she was handcuffed.

"Yup, apparently it's against the law to chin the Chief Superintendent." Joan told him.

"Bit awkward this."

"Huh. There's no one to bail us."

"I was talking about our eminent escape." Sherlock told her.

"What?" Joan asked. Sherlock implemented his plan then and grabbed a gun.

"Ladies and Gentleman will you all know get on your knees." Everyone was looking at him, as he shot the sky and everyone began to do it. "Now I will be taking my hostage."

Joan looked at hi surprised to have the gun pointed at her.

"What are we doing now?" she whispered in Elvish.

"We're doing what Moriarty wants I'm becoming a fugitive." They both began to run at the moment.

They were holding hands and running through the streets, working together as they went because they both knew they would have to.

"Everyone wants to believe it, that's why it is so clever." Sherlock told her.

"I know that it would give you all the power when it will turn on you. That is his idea always has been." Joan told Sherlock.

#

They ended up with Kitty Riley trying to find out the truth about Rick Brook. Joan had gotten them out of the handcuffs with bobbin pins she had on her hair. They waited for her in her flat.

Congratulations the truth about Sherlock Holmes." Sherlock told her. "The scoop that everybody wanted and you've got it. Bravo."

"I gave you, your opportunity." She told him. "I wanted to be on your side, remember. You turned me down.

"And then, lo and behold someone turns up and spills the beans. How utterly convenient, who is Brook?" He told her. "Come on Kitty no one trust the voice at the end of the telephone. There all those furtive meetings in café's."

#

Sherlock was in Bart's getting help from Molly, but someone else came in mind someone he didn't like at all. So he rang them.

"Is Joan alright?" The voice said.

"I need your help." Sherlock told him.

"Whatever your need?"

#

Joan was pissed off waiting for Mycroft to arrive at his office. After meeting Moriarty and she so wanted to end him knowing that she couldn't at the same time. She had given the paperwork to Garrett before she had come though, she had to cover their tracks each and every step but this one she had to do on her own. She didn't know what Sherlock planned but it was eating at her. There was an end to their story, when Sherlock faced Bard and when she faced Sauron. She didn't like that ending.

"She has really done her homework, Miss Riley?" Joan asked Mycroft. "There are things that only someone close to Sherlock would know."

"Ah." He said.

"Have you seen your brother's address book lately it has only two names yours and mine?" Joan told him. "I've certainly having been speaking to her or Moriarty about Sherlock."

"Joan."

"So, how does it work than, this relationship between your two? You go to coffee now and then you and Jim." Joan asked. "Your own brother and you blabbed about his entire life to this maniac?"

"I never intend…I never dreamt…"

"This, see, this is what you were trying to tell me, isn't it?" Joan asked. "Watch his back, because I've made a mistake. How did you meet him?"

"People like him; we know about them, we watch them. But James Moriarty the most dangerous criminal mind the world has ever seen and in his pocket's the ultimate weapon." Mycroft told her. "A few lines of computer code that can unlock any door."

"Yes, and people like you always fall for it, the shiny gold all the power you could want always. You don't care what damage you cause always Greed motivates." Joan said and Mycroft looked at Joan who looked so much older. "So you abducted him, interrogated him, something tells me he didn't play along and what he asked in return Sherlock's head in a platter and you gave it to him. So there's one big lie, _'Sherlock's a Fraud'_ but everyone will believe because the rest of it is true."

"Moriarty wanted Sherlock destroyed and you have given him the perfect ammunition." Joan said. "Best sibling ever." She said getting up.

"Joan, I'm sorry." Mycroft said.

"Oh please." She said leaving.

"Tell him will you."

#

They were in St. Bart's Joan had a terrible feeling like the one she got when Thorin and the other Dwarves fell into the Gold Fever. They were thinking about getting the computer code that could bring back Moriarty. Sherlock was making plans. When the phone call came telling them that Mrs. Hudson was in danger.

"What happened?"

"Paramedics, Mrs. Hudson have been shot." Joan told him.

"How?"

"One of the killers you managed to attract, she's dying let's go."

"You go, I'm staying." That stopped Joan and the bad feeling came up again, she wanted to yell at him because this wasn't like him. It reminded her too much of Thorin in the Gold Fever.

"You are acting like a Dragon." Joan told him.

"You forget I was one." Sherlock snapped at her and she knew something was going to happen. She stood in-front of him and pulled him into a kiss.

"I know you're stressed, so am I." Joan told him. Sherlock looked at her. "I don't know what you're planning, but please don't go anywhere I cannot follow."

"Wear it will you." Sherlock told her. Joan knew what he meant?

"I'm going to check on Mrs. Hudson and I will come back and you better be sitting here." Joan told him.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Joan arrived to 221B and after noticing that Mrs. Hudson was fine she knew something was wrong and she went back to Bart's. She answered her phone.

"Sherlock I'm coming in."

"No stay where you are?" Sherlock told her.

"What are you doing, Jesus." Joan said looking at him.

"I can't come down so we'll just have to do this right here." He told her.

"What's going on?"

"An Apology." He told her. "It's all true."

"What?" Joan asked.

"Everything they said about me, I invented Moriarty."

"Why are you saying this?" Joan asked something was wrong, very wrong and she knew deep in her heart.

"I'm a fake."

"Sherlock."

"The newspapers were right all along. I want you to tell Lestrade, I want you to tell Mrs. Hudson and Molly, in fact tell anyone that will listen to you that I created Moriarty, for my own purposes."

"Stop this right now."

"I want you to find Oakenshield and be happy."

"Shut up, Stop this, Sherlock stop this. The first time we met you knew all about Harry."

"No one could be that clever."

"You could." Joan told him.

"I researched you, I wanted to impress you it's just a trick a magic trick."

"I'm coming in…"

"No, stay where you are, don't move." Sherlock said reaching out to her. "Keep your eyes fixed on me."

"Sherlock, please I love you." Joan told him.

"Please will you do this for me."

"Do what?"

"This phone call it's my note. It's what people do don't they? Leave a note." Sherlock told her and she knew.

"No, please I can't follow." Joan told him.

"Goodbye Joan, I love you too." he said dropping the phone and Joan was in shock as he dropped.

"Sherlock!" she screamed seeing him drop. She went to him, just to be knocked down.

"Bella!" she was trying to get to Sherlock. "Bella are you alright."

"Sherlock." She said moving around the people.

"I'm a Doctor let me through." Joan said and she was able to touch his wrist and she felt no pulse. The people were trying to pull her but all she felt was her mind go blank and landing somewhere.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Joan and Mrs. Hudson were on their way to the cemetery and she hadn't really talked at all with anyone. Since she was brought to the flat by someone Mrs. Hudson had not told her who it had been. In her hand was a ring, the one Sherlock had given to her in Vegas her engagement ring the one she kept hidden in her locket. Mrs. Hudson couldn't say a word to Joan at all just offer a shoulder.

"I will be in the flat." Joan told her.

"I'll leave you alone." Mrs. Hudson said to her. Joan looked at the gravesite.

"Um…you told me once…that you weren't a hero, there were time you acted like the dragon you were, but let me tell you this; you were the best man and the most human being that I've ever known and no one will ever convince me otherwise. Or that you told me a lie, I'm also not taking off the ring unless you take it off my finger." Joan told him. "So stop this, I was so alone and I owe you so much. Oh please just one more thing, one more miracle for me Sherlock don't be dead, just stop this."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	31. Mourning

**One More Time**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **xXxOAkU-444xXx, jazica, NicoleR85, Kind Baudelaire, gginsc, Acacia Cottonwood, Fai's smile**_ **for the reviews I also want to thank for the new favorite and follows.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies. I also don't own the other shows/movies I will be using they belong to their owners.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **One More Time**

 **Thirty-One: Mourning**

 _Durin Manor_

Thomas was in shock, he did not expect to see Bella the way that he did. He didn't expect for her to have fainted in his arms. He had taken her to her home, the old woman; he landlady had let him in to leave Joan. But Mrs. Hudson as he had found out was the landlady, kicked him out the moment Joan was on the couch. He was reading the backslash of what he had seen that day.

"Uncle, Thomas!" he turned to see his nephew coming inside.

"Kilian, what's the matter?" he asked.

"I'm going out; with Tauriel today can you tell Mum for us, please?" Kili asked.

"Yes, go have fun." Thomas said letting his nephew go. He knew that he would have to meet Bella once more, but he didn't know where to start.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _221B Baker Street_

Charles and Erik looked at the building knowing they needed to get inside. They had arranged their plans, when they had heard what was happening. Erik pushed Charles chair before he knocked on the door. The door opened and the old woman was standing there.

"She is not coming out if you—"

"Peace, you must be Mrs. Hudson." Charles said. "My name is Charles Grey and this is my Husband Erik Grey we are Joan's parents."

"Oh did you hear about."

"Yes." Erik said. "We did hear about it and that is the reason we are here."

"We came to take our daughter to our home." Charles told her.

"She hasn't gotten out, since." Mrs. Hudson told them. "Not—Not since Sherlock died"

"We've come to change that, hopefully." Erik said with sadness in his eyes. "Beorn come help me with Charles."

Mrs. Hudson was shocked when the large man came outside the car and she didn't know if she had to worry. She noticed one of the cameras of the street move to where she was and, hopes that she wouldn't have to call anyone.

"Mrs. Hudson, how is she?" Charles asked.

"She is not doing well." she couldn't lie to Joan's parents. "Will you be going up, Mister Grey?"

"No, Erik will and he will bring her down." Charles said. "We won't take her for long, Mrs. Hudson."

"Martha."

"Charles, than we are trying to heal her with the best of our abilities." Charles told her. "We've heard from our lawyer that Scotland Yard has been tough on our daughter trying to prove Mr. Holmes was a fake, as I saw his abilities first hand I know he was not."

"Not many people believe that."

"You will be surprised." Charles told her.

#

Up the stairs, Erik was breaking into her daughter's apartment. She kept having flashbacks of when they were coming back from Erebor, how heartbroken she had been. He had seen the pictures in the paper, and he wanted to not do exactly kind things to the news. He opened the door and saw that his daughter would have gotten up and attacked him, but nothing of the sort happened.

He walked and all he could hear was sobbing, he oved to the room that he knew, she was in. she opened the door to see his daughter in the large bed wrapped in a coat, sobbing.

"Joan." He said walking inside the room. The sobbing stopped and he saw Joan moved looking at him and it was worse than before, when she was Bella Baggins and he went to her.

"Joan."

"Dad." She said and Erik just brought her close, letting her cry.

"He's gone." She told him. Erik looked at her hands and saw the ring and he was cursing Sauron to the deepest of hells. "I asked one, more miracle."

"Joan, I came to bring you home." Erik told her and she wrapped herself more on the coat.

"I—"

"You will come back here, when you are better please. I can't see you destroy yourself again, not again Joan, please." Erik told her. Joan looked at him and nodded her head.

"Beorn!" Erik said.

"Little Bunny is sad." Beorn said coming into the room and carrying Joan with the coat and everything on her. Erik just grabbed her phone and keys before they walked downstairs.

"Oh dear." Charles said. Beorn covered Joan as they walked outside and he almost ran toward the car to put her inside.

"We'll bring her back, when she is much better." Charles promised Mrs. Hudson. Mrs. Hudson could do nothing as they took Joan away.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Greenleaf Home_

Lestrade had come home, and he was entirely drained, he didn't hate his job as he did at the moment. He had refused to be involved in Joan' interrogations and it truly frightened him, seeing Joan the way he did. She didn't seem to care anymore to be really kind, Donovan and Anderson had thrived in the interrogations the first few times, but Joan had said nothing.

"Everything is going to be fine." Garrett said sitting down to him.

"I can't see Joan, she won't talk to me." Greg told him.

"Joan is breaking; trust me she won't talk to me either." Garrett said. He had been trying to talk to Joan get her to speak or anything, but nothing came to mind. It had been three months and the media storm over Sherlock had gone up. He just hoped the damn letter Sherlock had given him before he fell was any help at all.

"I want to help her." Greg told her.

"I wouldn't, Gandalf and Charles just got her, once she wakes up, she will be angry it will be better for us to be helping her from the background, because she will destroy anything in her path once she wakes up."

"Last time, she ended up dead when she went and destroyed something." Greg told him.

"She has us now, everyone is helping trying to help clean Sherlock's name." Garrett said remembering his children and their partners moving around and he knew they were involved along with some of the homeless tagging around London that they _'Believed in Sherlock Holmes'_ and that _'Moriarty was Real'_ they were making a movement. It seemed everyone was just waiting for Joan to snap out of it.

#

 _Durin Manor_

Thomas had tried to go to 221Band see Joan. To be told that she didn't live there at the moment. That if he was a reporter, he could go somewhere else. They wouldn't tell him, where Joan was?

"You see upset?" Daniel told him.

"Shouldn't you be planning a wedding?" Thomas asked him.

"Ori doesn't want to do any planning right now, we are in mourning." Daniel told him. He didn't mind, he knew that Ori was waiting for Joan so that she could be her Maid of Honor.

"I haven't been able to see her, you know." Thomas told him. "It's like she has disappeared."

"Or with Gandalf and if she is, you won't find her." Daniel told him.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Grey Manor-3 months later_

"No—no SHERLOCK!" Joan woke up screaming and she looked around her room, and she recognized that it was her childhood bedroom. She left out some sobs as she knew that she wasn't in 221B and that she was in her childhood home. She looked at her bedside drawer and saw the letter that Garrett had given her well forced into her hand. She didn't really have anything to loose, she knew she wouldn't be going to sleep. She sat up in her bed and turned on her lamp before she opened the envelope. The handwriting made her freeze:

 _Joan_

 _If you are reading this, it means that something went terribly wrong with my plan of survival well one of them. Yes, this is me writing this letter to you. At the moment you must believe that I have passed to the next life. Not these time my thief in the shadow._

 _I do apologize for any harm I have caused you. I was not given a choice Sauron is still good with his threats, this time with the lives of Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson and most importantly YOU._

 _I have gone to destroy Sauron's web, we both know he had agents before as he has them now. I will return when I am sure the threat to your life and there is over and no one will be threatened by him again._

 _I know what happened last time? When you were broken, please be my bright light you have always being Joan, otherwise you will be like the others. In a year in a half I will meet you depending on how long it takes Garett to deliver this letter to you, in New York. Come if convenient, if not come anyway. It could be dangerous._

 _Sherlock_

Joan had tears running down her eyes and she was smiling. The Bastard was alive and she was going to meet him in a few months, he even gave her a date in it. Right in the anniversary of when they had met.

"You bastard, my one miracle." She said smiling.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	32. Many Interesting Meetings

**One More Time**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **NicoleR85, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, tidje, sweetpea. blue, jazica and RorschachinBlueJeans**_ **for the reviews. I also want to thank for the new favorite and follows. I like seeing how many of you guys liked the story.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies. I also don't own the other shows/movies I will be using they belong to their owners.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **One More Time**

 **Thirty-Two: Many Interesting Meetings**

Joan got out of her room after reading that letter and she was shocked out her mind. But she knew what she needed to do and she needed her parents. She walked down the similar hallway she had grown up with and as she walked down the large staircase. She saw her parents at the end of it.

"Joan?" Eric said and Joan smiled before running toward him and hugging him.

"It's fine." Charles told her.

"I need help." She admitted and both Eric and Charles looked at each other over her head.

"How, can we help you?" Charles asked her.

"I need to clear, Sherlock's name." Joan told them.

"You have our help." Eric told her.

"Thank you." Joan said.

"What do you want to do first?" Charles asked.

"Well I need to change a bit." Joan tells them. Eric's and Charles eyes went wide as they both knew, what she meant by that? "I also need to go back to 221B."

"Very well." Erik said with a smile. They both knew their daughter was hiding something they had not been agents for nothing.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Durin Manor_

"Gandalf says that Bella finally is reacting." Kili told Fili as they were talking in the living room. They didn't pay attention to the fact that Thorin was standing near the door listening to them

"She is going back to Baker Street in two weeks."

Thorin held in his breath because he knew that he had the chance to make it happen, to look at Bella once more. To finally right his wrong, he moved away from the door before any of his nephews could see him listening in to their conversation.

"I will see you again, Belladonna." He said with a smile.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _2 weeks later 221b_

Joan walked out of the cab and looked at the door, she knew that she had to come back home and it was so weird not being there with Sherlock. Knowing that he was alive still didn't help at all.

She walked toward the door and took out her keys, before she could actually open the door, it flew open and Mrs. Hudson was at the door.

"Joan!" she says with a smile.

"Hello Mrs. H I'm coming home." She said and Mrs. Hudson brought her inside.

"Come in, come in." Mrs. Hudson said.

They went inside to 221A and Mrs. Hudson began to make tea for Joan.

"Sorry for being gone for so long."

"Nonsense, dear we have all those people believing things about Sherlock." She told Joan.

"Did something happen?" Joan asked her.

"Well I think Sherlock's Homeless Network is putting things around the walls." Mrs. Hudson told her. "There was also someone looking for you?"

"Is it Greg or Mycroft?" Joan asked.

"No." Mrs. Hudson told Joan her eyes were serious.

"What do you mean?" Joan asked.

"I've never seen this man before." Joan looked at Mrs. Hudson getting worried that it was one of the assassins that Sherlock had warned her about in the letter.

"What does he look like, how many times has he come?" Joan asks her.

"He is very handsome, dark hair it has gray at the sides, his eyes are blue and has this old baring of a King of Old if you would think." Mrs. Hudson told her and Joan looked at her.

"Mrs. Hudson did the man tell you his name?"

"Yes, Um…oh dear I believe I might have forgotten it in all the excitement." Mrs. Hudson told her. "I do recall his last name it's Durin."

"What?" Joan asked her eyes going wide. Her mind straight went to someone she had not seen, someone who was out there and had not been in her circle at all. She didn't want to be right because part of her was not ready.

"Is he not someone you wish to see?" Mrs. Hudson asked her eyes twinkled with worried that this man would come to interrupt the like of her dear Sherlock's love.

"I'm worried if I do see him." Joan told her in an afterthought. "What I mean is I believe someone from my past is trying to find me again, we didn't end well the last time so I don't really know what to expect."

"Joan?"

"Do not worry Mrs. Hudson, I've doubt I would see him." Joan told her putting on a brave face but part of her was lying. She remembered how stubborn Thorin was in his other life if this person looking for her was indeed Thorin Oakenshield. She knew she wouldn't be able to hide forever. She did wonder something, what did he want?

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _2 Months Later_

There had been a movement and Thomas had not been able to get close to Joan at all. The Landlady always denied her to him. Like if she believed he was a danger to Joan. He didn't understand, but at the same time he knew that she wouldn't stop him from seeing Bella at all. As he walked toward Baker Street. He didn't see the woman coming out of the cab, before they slammed into each other. He automatically moved his arms to grab them before falling.

He looked up and saw eyes of a person he hadn't in a long time. Her eyes were just as wide looking at him.

"Bella."

"Thorin."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	33. Dream of a Life

**One More Time**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **NicoleR85, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, and jWatson-Holmes**_ **for the reviews. I also want to thank for the new favorite and follows. So many of you guys like the story and I like seeing that.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies. I also don't own the other shows/movies I will be using they belong to their owners.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **One More Time**

 **Thirty-Three: Dream of A Life**

"Bella."

"Thorin."

They looked at each other before Thorin helped her stand on her own two feet.

"I suppose I should call you Joan now." He told her.

"Yes, your nephews tell me your name is Thomas." Joan answered him. They looked at each other and it was awkward.

"Yes, Thomas Durinson." He told her. Joan didn't know how to react.

"Do you want to come drink a cup of tea?" she asked. Thomas looked at her; he had to admit that she looked beautiful very different from the hobbit she had been.

"If it doesn't bother you, we have much to talk about." He told her.

"No, come in." Joan said deep down inside she sort of hoped someone would come and bothered them. She didn't notice that as both she and Thomas went inside the camera outside turned in their direction.

They walked up the stairs and this was the first time since he had brought her home, that he was able to see it. The first thing he saw was the skull on the fireplace and the bison skull with the headphones. He wanted to make a comment, but he couldn't really say anything because it wouldn't be too kind.

"Sit on the red couch." Joan told him. He went to sit down and kept looking around.

"So, what do you do now?" Joan asked him trying to make small talk.

"I know you heard from my nephews I run Erebor Industries and you Joan?" he asked.

"I'm a Doctor, I work for Elrond at the moment." She told him.

"I see, well you were always close with the Elves." Thomas told her grabbing the cup of tea and saw as she sat down on the other chair. "You also, well I've seen you on the television your trying to clean your friends name, Sherlock Holmes."

"He was my best friend and so much more." She told him. Thomas was about to ask when they both heard someone come up the stairs.

"Whoo-hoo." Mrs. Hudson came inside and saw both Joan and Thomas sitting down. "I didn't know you had a visitor dear."

Joan really doubted it. She knew that Mrs. Hudson must have heard them and was coming to check on her.

"Mrs. Hudson meets an old friend Thomas Durinson." Joan told her.

"We've met." Thomas told her. "Nice to meet you once again Mrs. Hudson, Joan and I have much to speak about."

"Well if you need me dear don't hesitate to call I'll be downstairs."

"I will Mrs. H." Joan answered. Joan watched as she walked downstairs and turned to Thomas.

"So it's true and you're the one that has been coming looking for me?" Joan asked.

"Yes, but that woman kept me away from you." Thomas told her.

"Mrs. Hudson was just protecting me." she told him. They were standing toe-to-toe.

"I wasn't going to hurt you!" Thomas told her.

"The last time you said that I was dangling off the mountain." Joan said and Thomas backed away from her.

"I guess asking for forgiveness is too late." He told her.

"Look Thomas, what do you really want?" Joan asked him. They were really close to each other.

"I wish to win your friendship." He told her.

"I can't promise you anything, we can be friends if that is what you want?" Joan told him.

"What if I want more than that?" Thomas asked her grabbing her hand.

"I cannot promise you anything, I don't feel anything like that for you Thorin." She told him. "Sherlock wasn't only my best friend, he was also my fiancé."

Thomas looked at the hand that he was touching and saw the ring on her finger.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _3 Months Later_

"I still don't see how you do it?" Lestrade told Joan.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Be close to Thorin and forget everything he did to you." Lestrade told her.

"Well he is not the King Under the Mountain." Joan told him. "He is aware that I am not looking for any relationship with him."

"Joan you cannot believe that there must be something there."

"No there isn't, I don't want a relationship with Thorin. We had our chance a many long time ago and I don't feel anything but friendship for him." Joan told him.

"Well you will be best man and maid of honor for both Daniel and Ori." Lestrade said and Joan laughed.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Joan asked.

"I don't know."

"Well the good thing is that I'm leaving for a few days to America for that favor for my parents." Joan told him. She was going to see Sherlock once more it had already been a year and six months. She had told everyone that she was doing a favor for her parents and that was not the truth.

"Yes, I remember." Lestrade told her.

"So you and Garrett when are we getting the happy announcement?" Joan asked. Lestrade went red on the face.

"It's were taking it slow." He told her.

"Right is that the reason that Will and Sigrid have come to 221b to complain that both of you seem like teens." Joan said. "You already moved in together, what are you waiting for?"

"Why don't you start dating?" Lestrade asked her.

"Why waste time?" Joan told him and Lestrade understood. He touched her hand and looked at her.

"You know he would want you to be happy." he told her.

"I know, but there will be no one like him." she told him.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _New York_

Joan arrived to the hotel her parents had gotten for her to stay in. She knew that Sherlock had to her that she would meet him. She just didn't know how exactly she would.

"Where do you want your bags Ma'am?" the man asked and she didn't really paid attention.

"Just leave them by the sofa." She told him.

"You know uniforms tend to bring many women to pay attention to the male form." The voice said and she turned to see Sherlock.

"Lock." She said and smiled his hair looked so different it was cut and brushed back.

"Doctor." He said and Joan just walked what she didn't expect was for his reaction. Sherlock grabbed her and kissed her something she returned just as fervently. He let her go and Joan remembered.

"You…you arsehole." She told him. "How dare you make me watch and tell me, what you did?"

"I explained, didn't Garrett…" he said confused he believed that Joan had understood. She pulled him back down.

"I get it, but I'm still very angry with you." She told him.

#

Joan and Sherlock knew their time together was not going to be long as he still had to leave. He was telling her about his time travelling.

"I'm still so far."

"We both know Sauron had many ways to keep himself alive." Joan told him.

"He has this sniper in his pay, his second in command." Sherlock told her.

"Do you know if he is from our past?" Joan asked him.

"He was an Orc all the man I have seen are Orcs." Sherlock told her.

"I have this fear that I know who he might be?" Joan told him.

"You suspect it might be Azog?" he told her.

"Yes, if he is he is going to come after me." Joan told him. "If he remembers because I was the one to kill him."

"I will end him before he touches you." Sherlock told her.

"How long?" Joan asks of him.

"I almost finish his web once I have him I can return to you." He told her.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Durin Manor_

Thomas was looking at Daniel.

"Where do you think she went?" Thomas asked him.

"She went to Los Angeles, that's what she told Ori." Daniel told him.

"I guess that should be good enough." Thorin told him.

"She doesn't belong to you Thomas." Daniel told him. "Don't put your hopes up."

"Her fiancé is dead, we only have time."

"You know that your wife might also be here." Daniel told him. "She loved you and you cared for her. What is going to happen if she comes looking for you?"

"She won't because she is not here." Thomas said.

#

"Hi Molly!" Ori said with a smile.

"Ori is good to see you." Molly said with a smile.

"I came to bring your invitation for my wedding." Ori told her. "I told Joan that I would bring it to you."

"Thank you for the invitation." Molly told her.

"I expect you to be there and I'm giving you a great time in advance." Ori told her. "You can come with Joan and I because my brother is threatening a girl's day out for us."

They both laugh because they knew Joan would be the one that would be terrified about said change.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	34. Wedding Surprises

**One More Time**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **xXx-OtAkU-444xXx, NicoleR85, Hallow135, Sarcasmisthyname, kat, Razy Riddle, and silverwolfigther00**_ **for the reviews. I also want to thank for the new favorite and follows. So finally I'm in AO3 which I will be posting some of my stories there to see how it goes. The first chapter of this story is there.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies. I also don't own the other shows/movies I will be using they belong to their owners.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **One More Time**

 **Thirty-Four: Wedding Surprises**

Everyone was getting ready as one of the companies was getting married. Oriana was very nervous but Joan was there by her side.

"You know Daniel loves you." Joan told her.

"What if were making a mistake?" Ori asked her.

"Ori, you guys found each other again and this was before you knew who you had been?" Joan told her.

"I know their just wedding gitters." Ori told her.

"You look beautiful." Joan told her.

On the other side Daniel was having some of his own.

"What if we fail?" he asked.

"Daniel you waited all your life to be with her?" Thomas told him.

"We weren't together than." Daniel told him.

"It was your pride and hers." Thomas told him. "Not this time, this time both of you can be happy no Orcs, Dragons and foolish Kings in your way."

"You were a good King." Daniel told him. Thomas smiled.

"No, Fili was a good King." Thomas said.

"You must stop being hard on yourself." Daniel said.

"I will, when she and I are in this spot." Thomas said.

#

Daniel was there waiting for Ori to come and when he saw her he couldn't he but smile. Joan was looking at her friends as they said their vows and she couldn't help the smile that came to her face. She had changed the past few months. He could tell she was finally moving on from Sherlock. She had dyed her hair to the old copper she use to have. She reminded him so much of his old burglar that he had wanted to take her in his arms and kissed her fully.

Thomas looked at Joan and he could see the happiness on her face. He walked over to her once the ceremony was over.

"I get to be your partner today it seems." He told her.

"I suppose so." Joan said with a kind smile on her face. She knew what many were thinking that she had moved on from Sherlock. It wasn't true though she hadn't move on; she still loved Sherlock and had him present in her life. She and Sherlock had made a plan when she had gone to New York to appear like she was moving on.

It was very effective as many people had believed it. Except her parents and Mrs. Hudson they believe she was hiding. She had noticed her Dad had been looking over her, she had seen him freak out when she had a cold. She wanted to be annoyed but she knew that he was scared.

The party seemed to be moving on with great leaps and bounds. Daniel and Ori were both incredibly happy.

"I can't believe it." Joan turned and saw that Norton was talking about James Sholto.

"Wow." Joan said and moved toward her old guard. She smacked into someone turned to see a man standing there. A shiver went down her spine.

"Joan!" she looked to see Molly standing there.

"Hey Molly." She said.

"So I saw the Best Man." Molly said and blushed.

"Thomas, yeah he's nice." Joan said. Molly looked at her weirdly and Joan looked at her.

"You don't fancy him?" Molly asked.

"Thomas, no he is a good friend." Joan said with a smile.

Molly looked up and she froze in place, Thomas looked at the woman and froze as well. He recognized her, she was his wife.

"Hi." Molly said.

"Hello." Thomas said. Joan looked at the two.

"Okay, um…Molly meet Thomas Durin, Thomas meet Molly." Joan said before she moved away.

"You are late." Joan said looking at her Father and Papa.

"I am never late, Joan Grey I arrive right on time." Eric told her. Joan smiled and hugged her Papa.

"Now, you look pretty." Charles said.

"Thanks." Joan said.

"I believe it is time for you to get up there for your Maid of Honors speech." Eric told her.

"Going." Joan said and moved to the table.

"Alright, I believe it is time I make a speech." Thomas said and they could hear Kilian and Phillip groaning.

"To Daniel and Oriana the two people who deserved being together more than anyone I know." Thomas began looking at the two. "If anyone ever met these two, they would know that they were the most opposite of people, Daniel my cousin and almost brother is and has been too much a truck moving around and beating people up. I can never see Ori with Daniel; I cannot see how he is still alive?"

"Hey!" Daniel said.

"You have to admit Dorian and Norton have always been scary, but no matter the obstacles annoying brothers, pride. All I want is for you to be happy, to have this life for what you couldn't to your happiness."

Everyone clapped and Joan smiled. She looked around and saw someone moved.

"I think…" Joan whispered and her phone vibrated. She looked down and saw the message.

' _Vatican Cameos'_

"What?" Joan said standing up, getting the attention of many in the table.

"Joan?" Oriana asked.

"Uh—I have to go." Joan said getting up. She moved and looked around trying to find Sherlock. She didn't notice Thomas had followed her.

"Joan?" she jumped and looked at Thomas.

"Thomas." She replied.

"What are you looking for?" Thomas asked.

"That would be me." they both looked up.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Note: This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
